Estrategia baja novios
by Saku-Aya
Summary: Cinco pasos para lograr que el chico de sus sueños se fije en él. "Solo cinco pasos y el teme dejará a quien ocupa mi lugar... momentáneamente-ttebayo" Yaoi. hicoxchico SasuNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **bueno, la única advertencia es que no hay ninguna.

**Discleimer: **los personajes no son mios, son del genio kishimoto, que no se en que se inspiro para hacerlos, pero yo me inspire en una revista para robar… cof, cof, tomarlos prestado

**Estrategia baja novios**

Sasuke ya no sabe qué hacer para que el rubio que ocupa sus sueños se fije en él…

Había vuelto a konoha por una curiosidad, quería saber que tenía naruto para atraer tanto a las personas, quiero decir, primero, pelea con neji en el torneo para selección de nuevos chunin, en medio de la batalla le dice que cuando sea hokage eliminara la marca en la frente-de pájaro enjaulado- representativo de la segunda rama del clan hyuuga, entonces de buenas a primeras el castaño olvida que quería matar al rubio y hasta ahora lo considera su amigo.

-podría jurar que le gusta- murmuro el pelinegro

Después, rescata a Gaara de akatsuki y este queda que dá el alma por él-ni que decir del cuerpo-

De la misma manera pasaron sakura, que después de despreciarlo ahora lo adora, shino que aun sigue de malas leches porque el rubio no lo reconoció cuando llego a la aldea después de dos años o ¿fueron tres?, itachi que tuvo varios encuentros en los que podía matarlo y _nunca _ lo hizo, no es que le hubiera gustado que matara, pero…

También entran en la lista konan, y a pain que hasta revivió a los aldeanos después de haber destruido la aldea. _más para la larga lista de fans de natuto's fans _pensó molesto el chico.

Y otros tantos de los que no se acordaba.

Hacían dos años que había regresado, lo había decidido así, quería ver con sus propios ojos que hacia su amigo para cambiar a las personas. Pero su amigo seguía tan idiota como siempre, o eso o era muy bueno haciéndose, y dudaba que fuera tan inteligente.

Así que, mientras cumplía con las misiones que se les habían impuesto como castigo para reivindicarse por haber traicionado la aldea, había ideado un plan, bueno no era un plan exactamente sino mas bien, que haría lo que todo tonto hace, el cliché más viejo de la historia, enamoraría a naruto, haber si de esa forma el joven jinchuriki desplegaba su poder en él y le hacía desear hacer cosas por él, que estando en sus cinco nunca haría.

Pero el tiempo iba pasando, y… nada, no sabía cómo entrarle al rubio, nunca antes había intentado conquistar a alguien, y menos a un dobe como el dobe, y menos si este y la pelirosa lo trataban como si nunca se hubiera ido, el único escéptico era su copia mal elaborada llamada Sai, quien lo había mirado con desconfianza durante un buen tiempo, -_tal vez piensa que le quiero quitar a naruto también jejeje entonces si tiene razón para mirarme mal _había pensado el moreno en su momento-pero por respeto a naruto, o eso se decía el uchiha, sai abrió la boca sobre las dudas hacia sasuke.

Sinceramente no existe nada de malo en que tus antiguos compañeros de equipo te acogieran sin reservas después de haberlos traicionado y casi matado más de una vez, pero la verdad es que el problema si existía, al moreno no le molestaba que sakura quisiera ser su amiga, tampoco le molestaba que su antiguo_ encaprichamiento-_como le había llamado ella- por él hubiera sido superado desde mucho tiempo atrás, al contrario, esa era una muy buena ventaja. Y saber que naruto tampoco sentía otra cosa más que un afecto fraternal por la pelirosa le hacía querer cantar- y eso no era nada bueno, en serio-a viva voz.

Pero, que el rubio, para el cual había vuelto a la aldea y para el cual ya tenía un plan bien confeccionado que _no incluía a nadie más_ que a ellos, le dijera de buenas a primeras que tenía una novia de la aldea de la lluvia, le hacía desear destruir cosas, cosas con nombre y apellido; Hinamori Tetzu.

Se supone que el no tenia novia, si en dos años no había hablado de ella, ¿cómo es que se atrevía a hacerlo ahora? ò.ó

Y como los problemas vienen de tres en tres… bueno otro, sasuke había notado que pensaba en el rubio un poco más de la cuenta, y a veces _medio _olvidaba que era una curiosidad mal sana lo que quería saciar, no un deseo suprimido, desde hacía muchos años ya, camuflado en una máscara de inocente investigación.

Fueron muchas las veces que había pensado en matarla, no es por presumir, pero el uchiha se consideraba muy buen asesino, y como ninja de konoha que era, además de su linaje, le sería muy fácil _desaparecer _a la chica y luego consolar a su querido kitsune y mostrarle que la vida continúa.

Claro tampoco era que saltaría con un _naruto, el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo, deja ya de sufrir, recupera tu vida, si quieres yo puedo hacer un s__acrificio__ y ayudarte lo mas que pueda_

_-_si claro sasuke, como no, y después se enteraría de tu _pequeño papelito_ en aquella desaparición y tus huesitos irían a parar a las peñas del primer acantilado que el dobe encontrase.-murmuro en voz alta.

Pero sí, aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su amigo, claro, no es por que recordara todas las conversaciones que había tenido con el ojiazul, eso era imposible para una persona normal.

¿Mencione que el uchiha no es una persona normal?

Simplemente _esa_ le había molestado un poco más de lo normal, por lo que no había querido borrarla para analizarla más adelante, cuando sus instintos asesinos bajaran un par de grados y fuera capaz de pensar con claridad, sin incluir _y así desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra _tres veces por oración.

**Flashback**

Había entrado a Ichiraku's ramen con toda la dignidad made in Uchiha de la que siempre se había sentido orgullo, en ningún momento le había pasado por la cabeza que Naruto se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él. -Tampoco es que los tuviera-.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo, sasuke siempre había sido capaz de ocultar muy bien cualquier tipo de sentimiento que estuvieran rondando en su interior tras la máscara de indiferencia que había aprendido desde muy joven. Y segundo, naruto era simplemente lo suficientemente despistado como para no notarlo aunque sasuke se atreviera a besarlo, Hinata es la prueba más ferviente de ello, le dijo que lo amaba y él, o ya se le olvidó, o nunca se lo creyó o jamás entendió lo que ella le dijo.

Y no es que él se quejara.

Había llegado más temprano de lo acordado, se supone que se juntarían a las 12:30 para comer en el ichirakus, pero faltaban diez minutos todavía, y si conocía a naruto, como creía conocerlo, entonces todavía le faltaban al menos media hora de espera.

Pero para su sorpresa el rubio no se hizo esperar, llego cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, se veía radiante, sasuke estaba seguro que si el rubio en ese momento decidía competir con el sol, fácilmente se convertiría en el centro del universo.

_-ajá! Y ahora hasta cursi eres, sigue bajando sasuke, sigue ajando.- _se reprendió mentalmente.

-sasuke! llegaste temprano- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-dobe, eso debería de decirlo yo- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-ya estas teme,…

-¿para qué me citaste? -pregunto interrumpiendo a su amigo antes de que se pusiera a vociferar cosas sin sentido.

-etto… veras sasuke…tu eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?

El moreno se limito a mirarlo, naruto parecía… _ansioso._

-Eh! Está bien, cambia esa cara-le dijo el ojiazul al azabache- iré al grano. Lo que pasa es que mi novia vendrá a la aldea y quiero que le caiga bien a mis demás amigo, y si tú la tratas bien los demás también lo harán ya que tu eres el mas hurañ… el más difícil de convencer- termino un una sonrisa casi forzada.

Entre todas las cosas que el moreno pudo preguntar, solo una se le había quedad en la cabeza.

-¿novia?

-Hn!- el rubio cruzó los brazos y asintió con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos abiertos, en una mirada que pretendía ser seria.

-¿novia?- volvió a preguntar el moreno, aun incrédulo, sin saber cómo tomar la noticia.

-Hn!- el ojiazul seguía asintiendo

-¿novia?

El rubio que no es conocido por su paciencia ya medio irritada pregunto

-¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes? ¿la _no_ o la _via_?

Estaba a punto de mentarle la ma... o de darle un coscorrón al rubio que lo haría acordarse del día en que había nacido, pero dudó, porque seguro como el infierno que si le decía algo mal dicho el rubio respondería de la misma manera y no necesitaba un pleito verbal en esos momentos, y si le pegaba como pensaba que se merecía, entonces le preguntaría que porque lo había hecho y decir algo _como porque me dio la gana _el rubio le pagaría y comenzarían el Armagedón y tampoco quería algo como eso.

Así que haciendo gala de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia y apretando los dientes hasta que juró que uno de sus molares se astilló, contó hasta diez y dijo.

-perdóname si me muestro algo escéptico por lo de tu novia, pero es que hasta ahora nunca la habías mencionado ¿Por qué habrá sido eso dobe?

-pues porque nunca me preguntaste teme- dijo el rubio como dijo fuera la razón más obvia del mundo

baka, no es a eso a lo que me refería

-se a lo que te referías teme, pero me parece muy infantil y de muy mal gusto gritar a los cuatro vientos que tengo una novia.- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ni que fuera la primera.

-y ¿desde cuándo te crees tú tan maduro?

-¿desde que cumplí 17?- Más que decir pregunto

-tonto- sasuke le pego en la cabeza mientras un tic se apoderaba de su ojo derecho-eso hace un mes apenas.

-entonces ¿me ayudaras?-cambió de tema

-¿ayudarte? ¿A qué?-parecía perplejo

-¿es que no me estas escuchando?- grito el rubio- a que todos la acepten, necesito que encuentre una razón para que vuelva más a menudo teme.

-no veo la forma en que eso me beneficie- dijo el moreno haciendo un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿ve-beneficio?

-si no me da beneficios, no veo la razón para hacerlo

Dicho esto, el moreno se levanto de su asiento sin apenas probar su ramen y se marcho.

Típico del uchiha…

Marcharse cuando le parece sin pensar en nadie más que en él.

**Fin del flashback**

El moreno entro en su habitación y se recostó en su cama, necesitaba descansar…

Tal vez a si su cabeza generara más y fuera capaz de pensar en una buena estrategia para conquistar al rubio…

**-sxn-**

-Si así hubiese sido la historia sería un éxito- suspiro el rubio acostado de espalda en su cama. Mirando el techo con la vista perdida en la nada- el teme luchando por mí, ni en esta vida ni en la otra.- sonrió sin pizca de humor.

El que tiene imaginación, con qué facilidad saca de la nada un mundo…

_Porque imaginar al teme en ese papel…_

Llevaba pensando en ello mucho tiempo, no precisamente desde que sasuke llegó a la aldea, porque en ese entonces no se había dado cuenta que le gustaba el moreno, sino después, cuando comprendió porque la novia de este le caía, sino mal, no también como todo el mundo.

Llevaba todo el dia construyendo su propio mundo en la cabeza, un mundo donde su amigo estuviera colado por él y él estuviera colado por otra chica, no es que le deseara que sufriera, sino mas bien quería que su amigo se preocupara por él, que hicieras cosas impensables –como la que él estaba a punto de hacer,- por conquistar a alguien… _por conquistarme a mi…_

Sasuke había vuelto hacía dos años a la aldea, eso era bueno, lo malo es que no había vuelto solo, había traído a una chica con él, una chica que todos conocían, o al menos él y sakura, desde que los había visto juntos sabia que algo no marchaba como debería ser.

Por un tiempo tanto la pelirosa como el rubio intentaron llamar la atención de sasuke, pero este estaba en un estado deplorable, no es que estuviera físicamente mal herido, las heridas que traía consigo eran peores eran heridas emocionales… heridas del alma.

Si sasuke había vuelto a la aldea y traía consigo una chica y un corazón… fracturado… Roto en tantos pedazos que en su momento el uzumaki había dudado que pudiera restaurarlo por completo alguna vez.

Pero no se rindió, simplemente le era imposible, no podía hacerlo, ese era su camino del ninja, el camino que había tomado para convertirse en hokage, y lo haría, porque ¿Qué clase de líder seria si no podía salvar siquiera a su mejor amigo?

¿Resultado?

Le tomó casi dos años hacer que sasuke volviera a ser al menos el mismo de antes, entre misiones, la penitencia del moreno y muchas pelas de lengua –alguna que otras con los puños también- le había devuelto al menos la vida a sus ojos. El moreno ya no era tan retraído y tan cínico como antes, hablaba con los demás y había veces en las que casi sonreía. _Casi._

¿Consecuencia?

Oh! Claro que había consecuencia, siempre la había, nadie puede reparar un daño de tal nivel sin pagar un precio.

Y el suyo no fue menos que enamorarse del bastado. Poco a poco, sin prisa, el amor había ido surgiendo dentro de sí, un amor unilateral, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Tal vez si lo comentaba con alguien le diría que no era tan malo, que ellos dos eran muy unidos, porque si antes lo habían sido ahora lo eran más, y que tal vez el moreno un día lo mirara más que como la persona que lo saco el agujero sin fondo en el cual había ido a parar después de tantas luchas sin sentidos, de tantas venganzas, que tal vez un día no lo vería simplemente como su mejor amigo sino como algo mas…

-pero la luna no es de queso- se dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa sin humor.

Quien disfrutaba de toda la atención del teme no era más que la pelirroja, la que había estado con él en el grupo llamado taka…

Karin!

Ese nombre se le antojaba amargo en la boca, y es que de solo imaginar que ella podía acercársele al teme como él deseaba hacerlo le daban ganas de llorar.

**Flashback**

**-¿**porque ella? ¿Porque no otra persona?

El moreno levanto una de sus perfectas cejas

-¿estás cuestionando mis decisiones?

-no- bajo la cabeza el rubio- solo tengo curiosidad de saber porque la elegiste a ella

-¿porque no? es una buena candidata para hacer renacer mi clan…

-si pero…

-no hay más que hablar, es ella y punto.

Esa conversación la habían tenido cuando naruto se dio cuenta, más o menos, de lo que estaba sintiendo por el moreno, no es que estuviera ofreciéndose como alternativa, el no podía darle hijos al uchiha…

-pero si ni siquiera la ama- había murmurado para sí mismo

-para que mi clan renazca no es necesario el amor, solo una mujer- había respondido el ojinegro que le había escuchado a la perfección.

Después de eso, el moreno le había dicho algo… fue bastante bajo pero aun así audible, aunque aun después de todos estos meses el rubio no lo entendía…

-ya existe una persona que tiene mi corazón, pero dudo que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta, a esa persona no le gustan los chicos como yo.

-estás diciendo que si sakura por ejemplo decidiera enamorarte, formarías tu familia con ella. Hablando hipotéticamente, claro.

Sasuke había tardado tanto en responder que naruto llegó a pensar por un momento que ya no lo haría, el moreno había profundizado el ceño hasta lo imposible y miraba al pobre ojiazul como si hubiera dicho lo más absurdo del mundo.

Después de un momento -en el que naruto jura que escucho como el moreno contaba en su mente hasta Diez- sasuke se decidió a hablar

-mmm! Hablando hipotéticamente, si _alguien_ tuviera mi corazón, dobe, -el moreno tuvo mucho cuidado en no mencionar nombre, el rubio era muy idiota y después podría pensar que el estaba enamorado de ella- tendría que luchar por conseguir lo demás ya que lo demás lo tiene Karin.

Luego se marcho, porque a su juicio no había nada más que decir

**Fin del flashback**

Naruto se levanto de la cama, ya estaba más que bueno de compadecerse de sí mismo.

-Este es el precio que decidiste pagar dattebayo- se animó el chico- ahora lo que queda saber es ¿qué harás? ¿Piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados y sufrir en silencio o piensas hacer algo dattebayo?

Después de unos minutos de duda, el rubio sonrió frente al espejo.

-Pues vamos a conquistar al teme dattebayo- grito a viva voz,- aunque tengamos que prenderle fuego al infierno jeje ¿he? Creo que eso no tiene mucho sentido. Umm! Aunque tengamos que prenderle fuego al cielo dattebayo.

-Aha! Y los pedazos quemados te caerán encima maldito pirado- naruto se sobresalto por un segundo

-kiba! ¿Qué haces aquí dattebayo?-le grito al castaño- entrando por la ventana como los ladrones, casi me muero del susto.

-que bien que te encuentras más animado que ayer baka, nos tenias preocupados.

-Entra ya! Si te ve alguien te tomaran por intruso y ¿quién sabe? tal vez te maten… aunque pensándolo bien –dijo rascándose la barbilla como si considerara una idea- tal vez me hagan un favor.

-Ya! Y serías el primero en morir de la tristeza porque no estaré a tu lado.- sonrió con sorna

-Deja de hachártela que jamás haría tanto!

-Si tu lo dices- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- a lo que importa, dime ¿qué piensas hacer para conquistar al malnacido se sasuke?

-Oye no insultes al teme.- fingió molestarse- además metido ¿quién te dijo que quería conquistar al teme?- entrecerró los ojos con sospecha

-Un pajarito –el castaño volteo el rostro medio sonrojado por haber sido descubierto

-No me lo creo –dijo el rubio inflando un moflete.-me estabas espiando-lo acusó con el dedo. Cambió de tema- No tengo la menor idea de que hare con sasuke- sonrió- pero sabes que eso no me detiene.

-Entonces te traigo aquí tus reyes por adelantado.- el castaño le tendió una revista al rubio.

-¿Estrategia baja novios?- leyó con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- no me digas que crees en eso.-soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes no?- dijo su amigo riendo también. Esto prometía mucha diversión.

El rubio dejo de sonreír. Su amigo tenía un punto.

-bueno nada cuesta intentar ¿no?- abrió la revista y empezó a ojear.Son solo cinco pasos, parece fácil.

**-sxn-**

Sasuke estaba sentado muy cómodamente en su casa, Karin no estaba cerca, lo cual era un alivio, no la soportaba tanto como quería aparentar.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus pálidos labios, ya había sembrado la duda, solo faltaba que su rubio amigo se decidiera a hacer algo.- Aunque de eso habían pasado unos meses ya.-

Después de todo, el papel de Karin en este juego era ese, hacer que naruto se fijara en él, y actuara. Lo había decidido desde el principio, su respuesta era un simple _porque si, _pero después de ver como el rubio lucha para que él fuera el mismo de antes, empezó a verlo de verdad, ver lo que los demás veían… y ahora su deseo era más que un simple capricho, más que puro egoísmo…

Bueno tal vez siga siendo egoísmo mal canalizado, pero esto debían de perdonarlo en el cielo, o en el infierno, incluso en el purgatorio o cual sea el lugar que tenga la plaza reservada para su alma.

Era algo aburrido no hacer nada, pero era necesario, porque él como uchiha no haría un movimiento mas, él era el rey en este tablero, todos los demás eran peones, fichas pensadas para lograr un objetivo, ganar, y el ya había hecho su movimiento, había regresado a la aldea y había traído a su pieza de sacrificio.

Karin.

Naruto como representante del equipo contrario tenía que empezar a jugar… moverse, hasta caer en el espacio que estaba reservado para él… de donde no había marcha atrás.


	2. Paso uno En marcha

**Hola!**

Perdón por la tardansa! Espero que les guste algo… :$

**Advertencias: **esto es yaoi, relaciones chicoxchico! Solo para los que lo toleran, a los demás… lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamenta te presentaran el mapa del burlandoelYaoi, para que no te topes con más fics de este género... jejejeje

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos, son del genio kishimoto, que no se en que se inspiro para hacerlos, pero yo me inspire en una revista para robar… cof, cof, tomarlos prestado

Y comenzamos…

**1**

**Primer paso. En marcha.**

Una vez analizada la situación hasta el fondo, kiba le había ayudado a cómo hacer para llevar a cabo esta operación de alto riesgo con eficacia.

¿Quién diría que naruto y kiba pudieran pensar en algo más que en pelear?... o en comer…

Bueno, tampoco era para tanto, realmente lo que le había ayudado el Inuzuka era a entender los conceptos, porque sinceramente, que el rubio no tenía ni idea de que hacer, aun teniendo la hoja con los pasos concernientes en sus manos.

Ese día se vería con sasuke y su novia, y _con el resto del circo-_ pensó, tenían una reunión entre amigos, como hacían cada vez que todos compartían el mismo tiempo libre, a veces solían reunirse en Ichirakus's ramen otras veces en la casa de alguno de ellos.

Este día lo harían en la casa de neji, quien ya no se quejaba ¿para qué? Si al final el resultado sería el mismo.

Además, el hyuuga no podía quejarse si el mismo disfrutaba las fiestas -muy a su estilo, pero las disfrutaba.- Además con gusto se hubiera ofrecido el rubio a prestar su casa, sería un placer ver a sasuke en ella "_aunque fuera con la cacata roja que le acompaña" _pero en esta no había espacio suficiente.

El día anterior se la había pasado con kiba analizando los pros y los contras de la situación, claro que había más contras que cualquier otra cosa, pero eso no era relevante en estos momentos, lo único que le importaba realmente era que el tiro no se le fuera por la culata, porque de verdad que lo último que anhelaba en la vida era que se descubriera el pastel y que sasuke le exigiera una respuesta…

O peor que lo odiara más de la cuenta, porque es claro para todos que el uchiha lo odia desde el principio de los tiempos-.

Claro, eso sí sobrevivía a la "furia uchiha" que le entraría a su amigo al notar que su "mejor amigo" –o ¿mejor enemigo?- estaba bebiendo los vientos por él, peor a un, que estaba ideando una manera de que hacer que el terminara con su novia, la que le ayudaría con su sueño de revivir su clan…

La que le daba el cariño que tanto necesitaba apara terminar de curarse…

La chica que el amaba…

La chica que lo amaba…

La _ah! genial un arranque de conciencia justo en este momento dattebayo _pensó con fastidio, no era que estas cosas no la haya pensado antes, -cada vez que soñaba al moreno junto a él, cada vez que imaginaba que sasuke había vuelto a la aldea porque había descubierto que lo necesitaba a _él _ para ser feliz… -siempre hacían acto de presencia, solo que antes era más fácil ignorarlas porque nunca habían pasado de una simple ilusión, de un sueño que sabía que nunca sería verdad, sin embargo hoy… hoy era diferente, porque hoy sí pensaba hacer algo, -aunque sea no hacer nada-, de verdad, por más egoísta que sonara no pensaba echarse atrás, porque no lo quería, por una vez en su vida quería hacer algo, no por la aldea sino por _él_, para su felicidad, por eso su conciencia no dejaba de darle la lata…

Pero no importaba, porque el ya había tomado su decisión, y pensaba vivir con las consecuencias, prefería eso mil veces, a vivir con la tortura de lo que pudo haber sido sí hubiese luchado aunque sea un poco mas…

"_Es más fácil convivir con la derrota cuando sabes que diste todo, a declararte simplemente perdedor sin siquiera haber entrado al campo a luchar"._

Con este pensamiento, se levanto de la cama, y se metió a la ducha, hoy no tenía mucho que hacer, pero ya encontraría algo, lo primero, sin embargo, era ir a desayunar al Ichirakus…ya que la reunión entre amigos no empezaba hasta las siete.

No pensaba caerle atrás al uchiha ya que ese era la primera estrategia, según el manual, mejor dicho pensaba hacerse el indiferente importándole la relación…

Frunció el ceño, eso no tenía mucho sentido para él, pero era lo que había dicho kiba…

La cuestión era, que no intentaría conquistar a sasuke, no intentaría llamar su atención de ninguna forma _visible, _de manera que él no pensara que quería conquistarlo, cosa que según kiba; ya todos sabían, porque desde que sasuke llego, eso era más que obvio en el. -Se sonrojo solo de pensarlo-. _"si yo nunca intente conquistarlo, solo __ayudarlo __a que volviera a ser 'normal'. ttebayo"_

Intentaría ser menos transparente…

¿Cómo se lograba aquello?

_Sabrá el diablo!_

Como no quería ponerse a buscar la ropa que usaría esa noche, porque pensaba ponerse cualquier cosa, claro, si la buscaba desde ahora seria pensando en algo que llamara la atención del moreno, y como esa no era su intención… decidió marcharse.

Mejor dejarlo para última hora, así tendría que ponerse lo primero que encontrara porque de seguro andaría corto de tiempo y noiba a querer llegar tarde… Lo que significaba que tenía que encontrar la manera de mantenerse todo el día ocupado, cosa difícil en estos casos, cuando alguien te gusta todo lo que haces es pensando en esa persona, y si tiene dueño, entonces todo lo que haces es pensando en quitárselo a la otra persona…

-y le doy gracias al cielo que esa chica no es mi amiga-murmuro para sí mismo

Tampoco es que si fuera nocio de una amiga se lo fuera a quitar, o al menos lo intentara ¿o si?, "_estas cosas no se saben hasta que se viven"- _pensó

Bueno, realmente, si sasuke saliera con sakura, el se hiciera a un lado, a un lado bien lejos… se mudaría de la aldea por un tiempo…

Bajo la escalera de su piso tranquilamente tomándose su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, por lo general solía saltar por la ventana e irse lo más rápidamente, lo que significaba saltando techos y corriendo como perseguido por Gamakiri, a ichirakus o a donde sea que de dirigiera, pero este día no, se supone que cuando desea que un día pase rápido este se toma su tiempo, al grado que si le preguntas a quien sea que lo esté padeciendo te diría que o tiene más de las veinticuatro horas estipuladas, o cronoss lo hace con toda la mala intención del mundo disfrutando de la frustración de las personas…

Bueno para ser sincero, no es que el tiempo se hace más lento, es que andamos tan apurados que todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos en menos del tiempo que toma realmente te una acción, entonces al tener tanto tiempo libre sentimos que este anda más lento… Por eso es que nuestro rubio amigo decidió fervientemente ir a la par con el tiempo, sí este decidía demorarse más de la cuenta el también lo haría, tiempo al tiempo ¿no?

"_demonio si creen que me pasara algo parecido, demostrare lo inteligente que soy dattebayo!" _–pensó el rubio feliz, lanzando su espectacular sonrisa a todo el que le pasaba por el lado sin darse cuenta del alboroto que estaba armando, porque eso sí, de falta de atención no sufría, más bien de exceso de esta, la mayoría de la población femenina de konoha se moría por él, y porque no, la muchos de la masculina también… pero el rubio… ni al caso, si solo tenía ojos para cierto moreno que le traía de cabeza.

Llego a su destino con toda la calma que solo el volcán de naruto puede tener…

-ojiisan!- grito

-hola naruto! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?

-solo son las nueve y algo de la mañana –le regalo una sonrisa radiante

-y tu siempre estás aquí a eso de las ocho a mas tardar, es mas no sería exageración decir que me ayudas a abrir el negocio –le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de fraternidad

La verdad es que naruto era su mejor cliente, siempre estaba ahí; si estaba triste se desquitaba con un plato de ramen, si estaba feliz lo celebraba con un tazón de ramen, si estaba indeciso comía ramen alegando que le ayudaría a tomar la decisión correcta o al meno que le iluminara el camino. Y si bien es cierto que le encantaba tenerlo ahí, tampoco podía negar que no le preocupaba que no se alimentara lo suficientemente bien, y como no si naruto era como el hijo que nunca tuvo, el lo había visto desde pequeño, había sido testigo de la injusticia que solía cometer el pueblo con él, lo había visto sonreír a la vida y agachar la mirada cuando no quería que nadie fuera testigo de su tristeza, porque siempre había encarado al mundo enseñando los dientes, de modo que nadie se enterase nunca de la soledad que le acompañaba, y él….el hacia lo mejor que podía; le trataba con cariño y le daba ramen; ramen gratis a su mejor cliente cuando este no había comido y no tenía dinero para hacerlo, ramen gratis para su mejor cliente cuando comía mucho, por hacerlo prosperar en su negocio, ramen gratis cuando le iba bien en alguna misión, y cuando le iba mal, ramen igualmente, solo para que no se deprimiera.

-¿entonces quieres desayunar?

- Hai, ojiisan!

-sale un ramen completo con ración extra de naruto- le pico un ojo y desapareció por la cortina…

-¿porque será que me imagine que estarías aquí por estas horas?-cuestiono una voz con deje de aburrimiento detrás del rubio.

-¿he? ¿Shikamaru?

-hola naruto-saludo el nara tomando asiento al lado de su amigo y clavando en él sus penetrante ojos negro.

-etto ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Por qué sabias que etaria aquí a estas horas?

-veamos…-respondió el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza- porque eres muy problemático- señalo.

Naruto casi se cae de su asiento por las palabras de su amigo, claro que sabía que era problemático, pero eso era antes, cuando era más joven, en esa época no solo el nara lo consideraba problemático, sino toda konoha -y parte de las villas aledañas- incluso el viejo Sarutobi lo consideraba un problema con patas.

Pero los tiempos cambiaban, ahora se consideraba más maduro, más centrado, si hasta casi era un hombre, no por nada tenía diecinueve años, casi veinte –aun le faltaba un buen trecho para cumplir estos pero ese no era el caso-.

Claro, eso sobre su madurez era cuestión de opiniones…

-ya se que según _tú _soy muy problemático, pero no por eso tienes que saber que iba a estar aquí más tarde que siempre.-grito próximo a la exasperación- ¿No pudo ser casualidad simple y llanamente?… ¿algo así como que se me pegaron las sabanas? –pregunto con más calma.

-estas demasiado ansioso desde hace días como para que hayas dormido algo… se que tu y kiba planean algo- shikamaru hablaba tan tranquilamente que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que hablaban del clima- y no sé porque pero siento que todo empieza hoy!

-estas delirando, juro que no estamos planeando nada,-se apresuro a negar meneando las manos frente a su rostro de forma apresurada- simplemente somos dos buenos amigos que buscan pasar más tiempo juntos, ya sabes, para que la amistad florezca- ni él se trago el cuento.

-y yo soy el primer mono verde-contesto irónico el otro

-nop, ese es lee…-intento bromear para restarle hierro al asunto.

-hace más o menos un año que se te ve colado por sasuke… y sufriendo en silencio- guardo silencio cuando le trajeron a naruto su desayuno y el hacía su pedido, evitando así decirle que él sabía que llevaba enamorado de sasuke toda su vida- pero ahora andas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ignoras al uchiha… aunque no lo suficiente para que se note, y andas muy sospechoso con kiba… no sé tú pero me huele a gato encerrado.

-¿sabes? –Dijo naruto con los ojos entrecerrados- no me simpatizas- acuso.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-desde ya te digo, puede que tu plan sea bueno… sea lo que sea que planeas.-ignoro olímpicamente el comentario del rubio-a la larga

-¿Qué? Creo que no te entiendo ¿Por qué a la larga?

-porque esta "asociación" entre tú y el inuzuka- miro a naruto y con gesto serio agrego- lo más probable es que traiga como consecuencia un muerto.

Tomo el ramen que le habían traído, lo había pedido para llevar, casi le dio pena la cara que tenía su ojiazul, parecía asustado, así que no se le extraño que no hubiera entendido nada, como tampoco le extraño la pregunta que vino.

-¿un. un muer-muerto? Creo que no te entiendo, solo es un juego, ¿porque alguien querría matarme por eso, o matarnos?- trago duro.

-ah! Si que ers problemático, no te preocupes –le resto importancia, calmando así un poco los nervios del menor- será un crimen pasional, solo habrá un muerto y otro gravemente herido.

Claro quién iba a estar preocupado porque o el saldría muerto y kiba "gravemente herido" o bien seria a la inversa, solo por probar el grado de veracidad que tiene un artículo de revista.

Pufff era absurdo preocuparse por algo asi!

-solo no dejes que kiba invada mucho tu espacio personal, o la sangre llegara al rio.

Luego shikamaru se marcho, dejando a un naruto meditando en sus palabras…

¿sera que alguien anda detrás de los huesos de su castaño amigo? Claro que tendría que ser alguien con tendencias asesinas para matarlo simplemente porque anden juntos, ¿es por eso que sería un crimen pasional? PERO SI SOLO ERAN BUENOS AMIGOS! Nadie en su sano juicio asociaría la amistad entre el rubio y el castaño con algo más…

Y he aquí la palabra clave…"en su sano juicio".

-por mas genio que sea shikamaru, creo que esta vez se ha equivocado – murmuro el rubio para sí mismo mientras trataba de auto-convencerse… sin lograrlo del todo...-mejor y no le doy más vueltas al asunto, no es sano, me da dolor de cabeza. Y shikamaru está loco.

Al menos el estar con su raro y perezoso amigo las horas le habían pasado más rápido, ya eran casi las once de la mañana. Dejo el pago de lo consumido sobre la mesa y se marcho del lugar, necesitaba entrenar.

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Ya estaba medio ¿preocupado?, no que va, solo un _poquito_ ansioso, el no se preocupaba por nadie, -amenos, claro, que tuviera los ojos azules, el pelo rubio y la impulsividad a mil…-pero ese no era el caso.

Había ido temprano a ichiraku's ramen, con Karin por supuesto, porque sabía que naruto siempre estaba por ahí, todo la aldea lo sabía, así que no era algo del otro mundo que él se enterara, pero para su desgracia, naruto no estaba, y según el dueño del local, no se había pasado por ahí en toda la mañana…

Cosa bastante rara…

Peor aun, su amigo el inuzuka -a quien sasuke le estaba tomando manía- tampoco había pasado por ahí… y _ellos siempre iban __juntos._

Y _juntos _habían desaparecido…

Claro no es que hubiera preguntado por el, nunca haría nada por el estilo, solo comento _casualmente _ que "que raro que el uzumaki –cuidando que su tono fuera totalmente indiferente- no estuviera por ahí"…

De esa manera se había enterado….recalco, simple casualidad.

Pero estaba por darle un ataque, había visto a ambos chicos juntos por el pueblo, justo desde que naruto ya no mostraba esa pose de bobo enamorado cuando estaba frente a él, es más, era como si… ¿medio le ignorara?... pero eso era imposible… ¿será que se había decidido por alejarse porque él estaba con Karin? ¿no pensaba hacer nada por intentarlos separar?.

Esa no era la manera en que había trazado su plan.

Eso no era parte de juego que había comenzado al llegar a konoha, nunca estuvo en sus planes el que el rubio se fijara en otra persona… siempre había estado enamorado de él, eso lo sabía, entonces ¿porque se comportaba así?

Tal vez se estaba precipitando a los hecho, las cosas no eran como sus maquiavélicas maquinaciones se esforzaban en hacerlas parecer, todo tenía una explicación y lo sabía, naruto o caía o caía en su juego, estaba escrito… "_ya me estoy pareciendo al hyuuga_"

El destino de naruto estaba sellado._ El _se había encargado de eso.

-¿sasuke? A qué hora será la fiesta en casa de tu amigo… el chico odioso de ojos blancos.

Karin intentaba por todos los medios que sasuke le prestara más atención, porque al perecer se había olvidado de ella, se estaba comportando muy raro,-mas de lo normal- tenía el ceño fruncido y, se diera cuenta el o no, una pequeña y mortal aura asesina se había estado formando a su alrededor, aunque ahora había desaparecido… dejando a su paso algo parecido a la satisfacción… ¿pero de qué?

_Quien lo entiende…_

-la fiesta es las siete.

-kiaaaaaa! Me pondré muy bella para ti sasuke-kun, para que todos tus amigos sientan envidia de verte aparecer con tu hermosa novia.

La chica tenía incluso corazones en los ojos.

Sasuke esbozo una media sonrisa que hizo que Karin casi volara, el nunca sonreía, al menos no a ella, u a cualquier otra persona que ella conociera, solo lo hacía cuando planeaba algo con un porcentaje de ganancia superior al 99,9%, por eso el verle sonreír le había dejado anonadada, no es que fuera una sonrisa de felicidad, pero al menos había logrado algo, porque ella lo había hecho sonreír…

-quiero que te esmeres en verte bella, Karin. Incluso, ponte lentillas y dejas esos lentes en tu casa.

-etto, sasuke…

El levanto una de sus perfectas cejas dando a demostrar asi que le estaba prestando atención.

que yo no tengo lentillas- tartamudeo, realmente no era eso que quería decirle, su deseo más bien era brincarle encima y decirle "si mi amor lo que quieras" complementado la acción con un beso más profundo que el mar, le encantaba que sasuke quisiera verla hermosa, aunque ella siempre era hermosa, no pensaba decepcionarlo.

-no te preocupes por eso… corre de mi cuenta. -Sonrió de medio lado ahora- vamos a comer.

Si naruto se esforzaba por alejarse él se encargaría de que en la aldea no se hablara más que de él y de Karin, así, aunque no quisiera, se pasaría todo el día escuchando de él y le sería imposible olvidarle, porque no hay infierno más grande que una villa llena de ¿periodistas? donde la vida de los demás siempre es comentadas entre los aldeanos como la noticia más caliente…

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Se le hacía súper tarde, había entrenado toda la tarde, aunque claro, no lo noto hasta que kiba fue a llevarle el almuerzo a eso de las tres.

¿Cómo había sabido que estaba entrenado cerca de la cascada?, vete a saber…

Tampoco es que le iba a dar mucha importancia, estaba totalmente muerto de hambre, cosa que tampoco noto hasta que la comida estuvo frente a él…

Después de tomar su almuerzo, y entrenar un poco con el inuzuka, cosa que se le hizo algo difícil, aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza eso de que uno de los dos terminaría muerto y el otro gravemente herido, por lo que:

**Uno**; trataba de esquivar todos los ataques que el castaño le lanzaba, intentando por todos los medios que este no se le pegara para darle un golpe. No por el golpe sino por la cercanía, alguien podría estar mirando…

**Dos**; costó mucho, pero al final logro terminar el entrenamiento sin pegarle _él _a kiba, quien sabe, tal vez el asesino en serie amante en secreto de su amigo –tan secreto que ni este sabia de su existencia lo más probable- le viera lastimado y fuera a vengarse de él… escalofriante.

Lastimosamente, kiba noto la lejanía que tenía su amigo con él!

-se puede saber qué te pasa?- había preguntado preso de la exasperación al ver el modo de comportar tan raro que tenia naruto esa tarde- te comportas como si yo fuera una mina a punto de estallar al menor roce.

-no de que hablas- negó desvergonzadamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

-si no quieres entrenar conmigo solo dime, ¿bien?

-no es eso kiba!- dijo con voz queda-primero respóndeme algo, solo para calmar los ánimos…

El ojinegro se le quedo mirando sin decir nada, naruto se estaba comportando muy raro, bueno, más de lo normal.

-¿sabes si hay alguien en esta aldea que este enamorado de ti?- la sutileza no iba con el.

El aludido se le quedo mirando por un buen tiempo, estaba decidiendo entre reírse o mandar al rubio con la hokage para que le hiciera un examen cerebral…pero opto por la tercera opción… contestar

-¿porque lo preguntas?

-limítate a contestar ¿quieres?

-eso es tonto, incluso para ti, claro que tengo muchas enamoradas en esta aldea, no ves lo guapo que soy-dijo meneando las ceja de manera sugerente.

-estoy preguntando de algún _enamorado _–aclaro con el ceño fruncido

Esto descoloco por unos instantes al castaño. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir naruto?

-naruto-dijo con voz pausada, como quien le explica a un niño chiquito las razones de porque la tierra es redonda y no cuadrada- espero que entiendas que el hecho de que yo te ayude con lo de sasuke, te traiga comida cuando estas entrenado y entrene contigo aun a costas de que me muelas a golpes, no quiere decir que yo este enamorado de ti- al ver que su amigo pensaba decir algo agregó- también, espero que tengas en claro que estas e-na-mo-ra-do-de-sa-su-ke! No de mi! Eres muy lindo y todo, pero no eres mi tipo.

Las palabras del inuzuka fueron expresadas con tal seriedad que por un momento el ojiazul se quedo sin habla, ¿él. Enamorado de kiba?...

-Ouch! –solo alcanzo a gritar cuando el puño de naruto se estampo contra su cabeza- porque hiciste eso?

-porque eres un idiota

Bueno, casi termino el entrenamiento si pegarle a kiba

Aun así después de hablar con su amigo se sintió mejor, no es que este le haya dicho nada, si al final ni siquiera sabía si tenía a Jason Voorhees enamorado de él o no. Pero al ver las cosas como las había dicho kiba, llego a la misma conclusión que le había hecho reír antes con shikamaru, todo el que pensara que entre kiba y el había algo más que una simple amistad, era que no operaba bien del cerebro.

Ahora estaba en su casa terminando de darse una ducha, y pensando que se pondría para ir donde neji.

"_no piense en eso, solo entra al closet y ponte lo primero que encuentres"._

-si entras al closet y te pones lo primero que encuentres, pensara que intentas ponerte cualquier cosa para no llamar su atención, y sabrá que intentas llamar su atención no llamándola!- dijo una voz desde la ventana.

-kiba! –Llevo una mano a su pecho a ver si este seguía en su lugar o había salido disparado del susto-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto después.

-solucionando el misterio de tu existencia- dijo este irónico- supuse que se te había hecho tarde y que cometerías una estupidez.

El castaño entro por la ventana hacia la habitación del menor, paso de largo y entro al closet de este.

Si bien era cierto que no querían que el rubio llamara demasiado la atención vistiendo algo… inadecuadamente extrabagante, tampoco quería que se viera como un mamarracho, así que había tomado la decisión de pasar a ver como se la estaba empañando su amigo…

Al verlo parado en la puerta de su armario con una cara de "concentrado en la nada" decidió intervenir, conocía lo suficiente al rubio, era su mejor amigo, después de akamaru, claro, y sabia, la mayoría de la veces lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este, claro, nada tenía que ver que en la mayoría de los casos sus cabezas funcionaran de maneras similares…

-Recuérdame que dice el primer paso de la estrategia- pidió el mayor mientras sacaba unos pantalones blancos, un polo naranja, con una raya horizontal gris que le cruzaba a la altura del pecho –para que el estilo naruto no se perdiera- y una chaqueta negra con los bordes grises y la orilla de la manga blanca, una correa negra y unos pumas negros con gris. Le tendió la vestimenta al rubio.

_**-si intentas tanto o más que su novia, seguro lo perderás**_- recito el rubio, se sabía los cinco pasos de memoria, no era para menos- ya sé que lo que trata de decir es que no debo atosigarlo tanto como lo hace la cacata roja, se que ella es su novia y yo solo su amigo, pero dudo que sea tan fácil como imagino- le confesó a su amigo apesadumbrado.

-nadie dijo que sería fácil- le animo kiba- eso lo tornaría aburrido, ahora termina de arreglarte que tenemos media hora tarde- le apremio.- esta noche gozaras de toda la atención de sasuke.

Naruto termino de vestirse, se puso un poco de fragancia tomo su cartera que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche no se molesto en intentar peinarse, simplemente se paso una mano por la cabeza, el resultado sería el mismo que pasar un peine, -nulo- y salió con kiba por la puerta, kiba había insistido en salir por la ventana, pero naruto se mantuvo firme en su negativa, es verdad que tenía prisa por llegar, pero tampoco correría, aun tenía su orgullo.

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, bueno aun faltaban unos buenos veinte minutos, pero aun así, era muy tarde, y naruto nada de aparecer, no es que sasuke estuviera muy pendiente de la puerta, o del reloj, dicho sea de paso, pero si había vuelto el rostro una que otra vez cuando alguien llegaba a la fiesta, ja! Y el que había llegado diez minutos después de la hora, para que naruto lo viera llegar con su novia del brazo- (quien llevaba un vestido corto,-a medio muslo- gris de mangas cortas, de cuello redondo negro al igual que el borde de las mangas y del ruedo. Llevaba el pelo arreglado, para variar, lacio hasta la mitad y formando bucles a la altura de los hombros hasta la punta, el atuendo era complementado con unas botas negras un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y llevaba lentillas)- y el muy dobe ni intenciones de llegar tenia, y para completar, el inuzuka tampoco se encontraba…

Sasuke se encontraba sentado junto a karin en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala de la casa de neji, ya casi estaban todos, tanto chicas como chicos, y como había planeado cuando él y Karin había entrado por la puerta más de una mirada se había clavado en ellos, miradas que iban desde la apreciación –tanto por él como por Karin- hasta el odio infinito – eso solo era dirigido para Karin- y no podía culparlos, no es que se vieran tan bien como se iban a ver en un futuro cercano él y naruto.

Sonrió involuntaria mente ante este pensamiento.

Mientras él estaba divagando sin rumbo en sus pensamientos, con su vista fija en la cara de su novia que no para de hablar de cosas de las que él no tenía ni idea, no porque no las conocieras sino porque no le estaba prestando atención, la puerta de la sala se había abierto dándole entrada a los reyes de la fiesta.

Todos les miraron, al principio por haber sido los últimos en llegar, eso siempre causa alboroto, pero lo que retuvo la mirada no fue más que los personajes en sí, ambos chicos estaban muy guapos, especialmente cierto rubio que nada más llegar y como atraída por un imán invisible había fijado su vista en las dos figuras que hablaban tranquilamente al fondo de la sala, bueno una –al perecer- hablaba sin parar mientras que el otro simplemente se quedaba observando como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo, desvió la vista como si el solo mirarlo le fuera a producir ceguera.

Lo que hacen los celos ¿no? Si hubiese mirado mas allá de si nariz hubiera notado el que moreno causante de todos los sinsabores que tenía su vida en esos momento no le estaba prestando la mas mínima atención a su "novia".

Ambos chicos fueron al grupo que en el que estaban sus amigos.

-que fiesta es esta que esta tan aburrida, parece un velorio- se quejo el rubio nada más llegar.

-también es un placer verte naruto- contesto sakura, acercándose a su amigo para besarlo tiernamente en la mejilla.

-hey! Cuidado que ando con kiba y es muy celoso- bromeo el rubio, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran, todos menos kiba por supuesto que estaba intentado calmar el sonrojo que le había inundado.

-lo lamento kiba, ya sabes que somos amigos, por favor no te enojes- le siguió el juego la chica.

El castaño iba a replicar algo cuando naruto se le adelanto

-se puede saber quién es el responsable de esa… ¿música?

Todos en el grupo miraron al hyuuga.

Neji que estaba un poco más atrás que los demás frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tenia de malo es cuchar canciones de Luis miguel y Sergio Dalma en una reunión de amigos?

-tienen algún problema- la pregunta fue para todos, pero la mirada asesina solo para cierto rubio impertinente.

-responde naruto, responde- le pincho kiba. Loco por ver algo de acción.

-por supuesto que no- naruto le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada al ojiblanco de esas que dicen "me molesta pero a ti te molestara mas ahora mismo"- solo quería saber, asi podre invitarte a bailar la siguiente canción… bien pegaditos como seguro te gusta ¿no neji?, ya que imagino que la pusiste esperando bailar- esto último lo dijo con voz melosa… nada parecido a naruto.

La cara de neji por su parte era un poema, sin decir nada cambio la música romántica que estaban escuchando por algo mas movido antes de volver al grupo, se repetía internamente una y otra vez que había cambiado la música solo por no pelear con naruto, (ya que el muy lerdo podría intentar armar todo un revuelo solo para pararlo en medio de la sala a hacer el ridículo, porque definitivamente neji no pensaba pelearse dentro de su casa, no se arriesgaría a destrozarla, ya había pasado una vez… por exactamente lo mismo) y que nada tenía que ver con ese tono meloso que había empleado minutos antes…

Los chicos estaban feliz en la ronda que tenían entre ellos, de vez en cuando una de las chicas se le pegaba a naruto para bailar, el rubio bailaba muy bien! Luego de unos segundos este se le pegaba a kiba murmurando algo como "mi amor, solo es broma, no te pones celoso ¿verdad?" y este le seguía el juego haciendo que los demás sonriesen.

Sin embargo había alguien que no sonreía, un moreno sentado al otro lado de la sala no perdía de vista los movimientos del rubio, ni del inuzuka, se había dado cuenta de que había llegado poco antes de que la música fuera cambiada y desde entonces no había vuelto a despegar la vista de aquel lugar, no le gustaba la cercanía, o los juegos de estos dos… no le gustaban nada de nada…

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

De un momento a otro Karin se vio arrastrada, figurativamente, por las manos de sus novio hacia el grupo de chicos que se encontraba frente a ellos, del otro lado de la sala, al parecer sasuke no estaba de buen humor, ¿es que acaso había hablado demasiado?

Segundos después, y gracias a las largas zancadas de su captor, había llegado a su destino.

Naruto estaba muy animado hablando con ino, cuando sintió que alguien lo halaba por el brazo y luego le pegaba en la cabeza.

-ouch! ¿Porque dattebayo?-pregunto con lagrimitas en los ojos a quien sea que le había pegado-´sasuke teme, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió que podías ser tu? Cavernícola.

-llegaste aquí y ni siquiera me saludaste- dijo este en tono agrio y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, cosa que no era nueva.

-etto, lo siento te vi cuando llegue, pero es que estabas tan animado hablando que no quise interrumpir- dijo "inocentemente", sin inyectar nada de veneno en sus palabras, tenía que apegarse a la estrategia- y después la música era tan deprimente que me olvide por completo.

-ya veo.- fue su escueta respuesta

No le gusto nada ese "me olvide por completo", naruto jamás se olvidaba de algo que tuviera que ver con él, siempre había sido asi, mas, sin embargo, pudo notar que el rubio no mentía, lo que hacia el asunto más desagradable a un.

-karin- el rubio saludo a la pelirroja- espero que te guste el ambiente-dijo sinceramente

Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Era cierto que naruto nunca había tratado mal a Karin, pero eso era porque él no trataba mal a _nadie, _no estaba en su naturaleza, pero de ahí a saludarla, sonreírle y no evitarla… algo andaba muy mal.

El la saludaba, sí, también hablaba con ella, aunque esto solo si era estrictamente necesario, incluso llego a defenderla en una misión, pero después siempre la evitaba como a la peste, dejando claro que no entraba entre sus personas favoritas…

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico hoy le había hasta sonreído sinceramente…

-dobe- le llamo, seguro y todo era producto de su imaginación. Últimamente su imaginación andaba como que muy desbordada ¿no?- no te había visto en toda la semana.

-¿te he hecho falta?- dijo fingiendo asombro

-sueña- le pego en la cabeza, casi con cariño, _casi_… si supiera…

Sasuke quería preguntarle donde estaba el interés que hasta hacia muy poco mostraba por él, pero sabía que sí hacía esto o, uno; recibiría una respuesta directa de la que no estaba seguro de querer conocer –mas porque si eran negativas traerían un sinfín de reacciones en cadena a muy corto plazo que traerían más de un herido, que por cualquier otro motivo, ¿quién diría que defendería la aldea eh? Aunque sea de sí mismo, o dos; el dobe lo negaría todo y lo evitaría aun más… y eso no podía permitírselo.

Naruto era impredecible, por lo que también era probable que sacara una tercera opción que nadie pudiera imaginar_… _

"_umm! Mejor no preguntar_"

No es bueno quedarse con la duda, pero a veces hay cosas que hacen menos daños si se encuentra por una vía no tan directa como una franca respuesta… a veces es mejor buscar una vía alternativa para enterarnos de algo.

Se quedo en el grupo donde estaba naruto, le hubiese gustado estar en su casa, tranquilo, leyendo un buen libro y lo hubiese hecho… si el rubio se hubiera marchado a su casa, solo. Pero como nada en la vida sucede como queremos… mejor se quedaba quietecito donde estaba, para evitar futuros roces entre el ojiazul y el chico perro, o con neji… ni crean que no había escuchado el molesto comentario de "bailamos pegaditos como se que gusta" –si, estaba malogrado de los oídos- ¿Cómo el sabia que al hyuuga le gustaba bailar pegadito? No mejor no respondan a eso, y no, tampoco eran celos los que sentía el moreno, era simple precaución, quería que naruto lo viera lo más posible para que pensara en el mas de lo aconsejable. Tácticas de guerra, nada más.

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Naruto estaba que no cabía dentro de sí, kiba había tenido razón gozaba de toda la atención de sasuke, tal vez no había seguido el primer paso como debería, ya que la cuestión era tratarlo, pero no atosigarlo con sentimentalismos, darle su espacio pero no al grado de evitarlo, algo así como "somos amigos, me importas pero solo como tal", sin embargo ellos no eran amigo, y el mas que nadie conocía sus límites; si no ignoraba al uchiha al menos un poco, mandaría a traste toda la maldita "estrategia", el no era tan fuerte en este tipo de cosas… mejor evitarlo.

Sasuke estaba a su lado, tal vez por las razones equivocadas, tal vez solo era porque quería socializar mas con el grupo, pero aun así estaba a su lado.

Patético conformarse con tan poca cosa ¿no?

Bueno, el seguía- para ocultar las apariencias- divirtiéndose con todos, bailaba con ino, con hinata, con kiba, se le insinuaba a neji, -quien ya estaba a punto de golpearlo-, evitaba a lee –que quería bailar con el- hubo un punto en que casi saca a bailar a tenten a la fuerza –ya el alcohol comenzaba a hacer su efecto- pero esta le mostro un kunai, sin malicia, solo se lo mostro, y el decidió "por instinto" que mejor la dejaba tranquila, incluso, saco a bailar a Karin.

Y sasuke echaba humos!

La fiesta siguió su curso… iba de maravillas.

Hasta que llego kakashi…

-konnichiwa!- saludo sonriendo hasta con su único ojo

-hola kakashi-sempai. Saludaron.

-¿que hace aquí sempai?-pregunto sakura, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

-controlando el area.

Después del comentario recibió miradas de distintas formas, algunos, escondieron los vasos en los que estaban tomando, otros indiferente,-como sasuke- y otros como naruto, kiba y lee , con cara de wtf.

-viene a llevarse el alcohol-explico chouji a naruto y a kiba.

-¿que?-grito el rubio- pero kakashi sin alcohol no hay fiesta –razono.

-además ya somos mayores-le ayudo kiba.

-sí, y también son ninjas- dijo serio-lo siento chicos, la hokage me envió, aun a nadie se le olvida del alboroto que hicieron hace algunos años… ustedes dos- dijo señalando a naruto y a kiba, cuál de los dos más sonrojados, aunque si era por el alcohol o por la vergüenza nadie lo sabía.

-¿que alboroto?-pregunto sasuke secamente, aunque por dentro la curiosidad le corroía.

-a ver!- dijo kakashi- creo que fue unos meses antes de que llegaras, esos dos que vez ahí, estaban borracho, era una fiesta como esta, solo que en casa de sakura, ambos se subieron en la mesa e hicieron un streaptease, quitándose la ropa _uno_ al _otro_, el problemas es que habían unos cuantos vecinos de países aliados, hubieron fotos y grabaciones, además de que al otro día, la noticia corrió como la pólvora, cosa que trajo como consecuencia cartas de todas partes pidiendo un show privado, incluso ofrecieron aliarse a la villa de por vida solo para ver en vivo las cosas que vieron en grabaciones… también hubo varios intentos de secuestro a esos dos, por lo que tuvieron que asignárseles escoltas… ¿no has notado como la gente de la villa mira a naruto cuando pasa por su lado? O ¿a kiba?

Sasuke estaba completamente pasivo, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido como por arte de magia ¿raro no?, su mente solo decía:

"_con que un streaptease ¿eh?, quitándose la ropa el uno al otro._

Pero aun no podía considerarse enojado… no _aun._

-las grabaciones aun están por ahí, la gente tuvo que conformarse con eso. Auque hubieron muchas que fueron quemadas-kakashi quien "al parecer" no notaba la _pasividad_ que invadía a sasuke seguía hablando- ya sabes, esas cosas no se pierden del todo…-luego agrego en tono confidencial- yo tengo una copia, solo por si quieres verla un día.

Luego de hacer el pequeño relato kakashi se acerco a la mesa de las bebidas dejando solo a los chicos donde cayó un silencio pesado sobre los presentes en el grupo, sasuke, quien a estas alturas se estaba graduando del mejor autocontrol del mundo, se acerco a naruto lentamente y le quito el vaso que llevaba en las manos.

-he..-iba a protestar pero la mirada que le dirigió sasuke hizo que se lo pensara mejor.

"_maldito kakashi" _pensó el rubio. _"le robare la colección entera de icha icha Paradise y la quemare, esa sera mi venganza hacia el por estar contando cosas añejas". _Pensó con fastidio.

Sasuke le tendió un vaso de jugo, y se situó "estratégicamente" entre él y kiba. Había decidido que los tres, entiéndase Karin, _naruto _y el se marcharían en un par de minutos, ni muerto que lo dejaba ahí, se lo llevaría a aunque fuera arrastras, literalmente.

Y el que no pensaba hacer un movimiento más para que el rubio cayera a sus pies…

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

shikamaru miraba toda la escena con aburrimiento, "_esos chicos son muy problemáticos", _pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza en forma negativa, y naruto además de problemático era muy tonto, al parecer no entendía que kiba podía salir muerto y bien muerto, ni siquiera notaba que los instintos asesinos de sasuke estaban presente, incluso llevaban nombre _kiba _rezaban, mientras que este por su parte intentaba imitar la estupidez de su rubio amigo, cosa que le salía a la perfección, _"kiba esta en el limbo bailando con limborio" _pensó con pesar, no notaba que era su vida la que peligraba por intentar hacer un bien a su amigo…

-el infierno está lleno de gente con buenas intenciones –murmuro para sí.

-etto, ¿dijiste algo? ¿shikamaru-kun?- pregunto tímidamente hinata.

-no. –le sonrió- solo pensaba lo problemática que es la vida, dijo haciendo sonreír un poco a la chica.

Hola!

Bien eso fue todo! lamento mucho la tardanza, no tengo excusas, lo sé

Espero que el cap. sea de su agrado, que le gustes aunque sea un poco…

Le agradezco de manera especial a:

**Daneshka boticcelli, ****Gatiuchiha-kun****, ****Lenay-chan****,**

**kyuubi, ****tsukimine12****, ****bella-rosalinda**

Gracias por los comentarios de la vez pasada me hacen muy feliz ¡

Ja ne!


	3. paso Dos Jugando a ser tu amigo

**Hola!**

Me tarde un sol ¡! Gomen por eso O_OU!

**Advertencias: **esto es yaoi, relaciones chicoxchico! Solo para los que lo toleran, a los demás…Lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamenta te presentaran el mapa del burlandoelYaoi, para que no te topes con más fics de este género... jejejeje

**Advertencia II: **Las omnipresentes faltas ortográficas.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de kishi-sama… por el momento, estoy recolectando firmas para que me den a los chicos, le dejare las chicas porque no me considero mala gente… akatsuki ya firmo. ¿Quien más quiere hacerlo?... es broma kishi-sensei! Solo los invitare de vacaciones, please no me demande!

Y comenzamos…

**2**

**Segundo paso. Jugando a ser tú amigo.**

Estaba sentado en la esquina superior de su cama mirando fijamente la revista… Es verdad que se sabía los pasos de memoria, pero a veces te sientes más seguro cuando tienes el objeto solido en tus manos…

"_solo me faltan cuatro pasos! _pensó, su frustración no menguaba, le faltaban cuatro pasos, y se los encontraba muy pocos para lograr su objetivo de conquistar al teme, quien al parecer se había alejado más de él, cortesía de kakashi claro.

En serio que se estaba planteando lo de quemar la colección de icha icha de kakashi, solo que después tendría que irse de la villa y del país, seguro y kakashi le daba caza como a un perro cuando encontrara en vez de revistas, cenizas… "_porque tengo la ligera impresión de que no le hará gracia ttebayo"_

Aunque la intención no es que le de gracia… precisamente.

No había dejado de pensar en la fiesta que se había llevada a cabo en casa de Neji. Por un momento había pensado que tal vez todo podría salir bien. Que quizás no fuese tan descabellado pensar que podía cumplir con sus propósitos, que Sasuke se podría fijar en él. Y no, no había estado edificando sobre la nada, el pensamiento de que todo podría salir bien, ese sentimiento cargado de esperanza había estallado dentro de su ser cuando notó que gozaba de toda la atención del moreno, porque por un instante, que para él fue eterno, fue así, tal vez fuera porque el uchiha lo había extrañado en esa semana que _intento_ hacerse el interesante, tal vez fuera porque de alguna manera el moreno se sintiera eclipsado al verlo a él rodeado de tantos amigos y no le gusto el sentirse ignorado ya que antes era al revés, tal vez fuera sentía que debía estar con Naruto –aunque sea por mero agradecimiento por el tiempo que le había dedicado a su vuelta a la aldea- o tal vez_, simplemente tal vez_ todo se debiera a que de una forma u otra Sasuke se estuviera comenzando a fijar en él un poco más de la cuenta….

_Nah! –_agito su cabeza negativamente

No podía dormirse pensando que las hadas le visitarían esa noche. Si bien era cierto que ese pensamiento levantaba el ánimo, le hacía volar alto, también era consciente de que no pasaba de ahí _un pensamiento. una quimera, _si quería que Sasuke un día estuviera en su vida tendría que luchar muy duro, y ahora mismo sentía que las cosas no iban nada bien.

Todo el terreno que creyó haber ganado con el uchiha lo sentí perdido de nuevo, mas tres pasos adicionales, completamente gratis y sin costo de envío…

-gracias kakshi sensei- dijo a la nada con una sonrisa sarcástica- se que luchaste muy duro para conseguirlo.

"¿_cómo carajo se le ocurre traer a colación el tema del striptease- ttebayo?" _se pregunto mentalmente lleno de frustración.

Claro aun no entendía bien porque, pero sabía que la lejanía del ojinegro había comenzado después de que kakashi _muy amablemente_ lo "informara" de dicho suceso… era distraído pero no tonto. Después de ahí le toco tomar jugo toda la noche –en contra de su voluntad por supuesto- aunque le había robado unos que otros sorbos a Ino-quien se lo daba de muy buena gana- cuando _oportunamente, _karin atraía la mirada asesina de Sasuke hacia ella, ¡que chica más valiente! para luego giñarle un ojo al rubio–la chica incluso empezaba a agradarle-.

Estaba un poco afectado por los tragos, pero eso no había sido suficiente para ponerlo _happy -_como solía llamar sus amigos a este estado de embriaguez que no llega a la borrachera pero que te hacia hacer cosas estúpidas -como por ejemplo desnudarte un cima de una mesa junto a tu amigo mientras bailas al ritmo de una música media gay… no, perdón, para so faltaban unos pocos tragos mas- y ser sometido al tenso silencio que rodeaba a Sasuke no ayudaba en nada. Las pocas veces que se había atrevido a hablarle había sido recompensado con respuestas monosilábicas dignas del uchiha como "si", "no", "hn"- las más habituales- o simplemente le miraba heladamente mal, y eso, lo crean o no, quitaba todo deseo de conversar, incluso a él que hablaba hasta por los codos después de un par te copas

Y sin ellas.

Al final el único comentario medianamente decente de Sasuke que estuvo compuesto por más de dos caracteres fue un "nos vamos".

El rubio secretamente-y aun se sentía un poco culpable por ello- había pensado que "respiraría" cuando el ojinegro se marchara.

"_ja!_

¿Cómo es que dice la frase popular?

"_¿La felicidad del ninja dura poco?" _ intento burlarse de sí mismo.

Lo que el rubio no comprendió, hasta que no fue demasiado tarde, es que no fue ningún "me voy" o "nos vemos" que simplemente incluyera a Karin y a Sasuke, nooo! Fue un "nos vamos" mientras le agarraba fuertemente del codo para que cupiera ninguna duda de que él estaba incluido-_generosamente_- en la demanda.

Desde ese entonces habían transcurrido cuatro días. No podía decirse que Naruto seguía haciéndose el '_interesante', _ya que ese papel había sido usurpado por su moreno amigo, quien sí se acercaba a Naruto pero no le hablaba ¿has visto al Diablo?

-ah! Tengo que hacer funcionar la segunda fase, pero ¿cómo lo logro si el teme tiene un voto de silencio que debe cumplir estrictamente conmigo dattebayo?

Inconscientemente se levanto de la cama y comenzó a asear la habitación, a ver si así entraba alguna buena idea, arregló la cama, limpio el piso, ordeno el closet… y nada! Decidió seguir con el comedor y la cocina, la sala estaba mediana mente limpia, lo que era bueno, pero la cocina era otra historia.

¿Y el baño? Refugio de dragones…

Se encontraba bastante concentrada en su labor de lavar los platos y pensado en que hacer ¿Quién dice que los hombres no sabes hacer dos cosas a la vez? Cuando le vino a la mente el segundo pasó

-**no seas su amigo, se su cómplice**- recito en voz alta, para luego murmurar con desesperación- ¿Cómo se supone que lograre eso sin ser expulsado de konoha dattebayo? si este teme solo piensa en venganza.

Se quedo mirando fijamente el agua enjabonada que tenía enfrente como si estos le fueran a dar las repuestas.

-¿será que tendré que ayudarlo a quemar konoha ttebayo? Ya sé que no ha superado todo su deseo de hacerlo.-murmuro con melancolía.

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Kiba estaba inusualmente distraído esa tarde, y la de ayer, incluso la anterior a ayer y nadie parecía saber el por qué, y bueno, eso no era bueno, no porque podía estar intentando conquistar el mundo, sino porque cuando se está en una misión, por más sencilla que esta fuera no podía haber distracciones.

-Kiba!-le reprendió kurenai- si pensabas estar en cuerpo presente y mente ausente podías haberlo dicho desde antes de partir y te ahorrabas las molestias de venir a estorbar.

-lo siento sensei-se disculpo, no escucho bien lo que dijo, solo entendio _Kiba _y _estorbar_ pero ya podía imaginarse el resto-se que no tengo excusa.

-no, no la tienes, recuerda que los problemas se dejan en la casa, un error te puede costar la vida, o la de tus compañeros de equipo.

Akamaru ladro, como quien le da la razón a la sensei.

-tú te callas o duermes fuera cuando lleguemos a casa- sentencio el castaño en apenas un murmullo al perro-se supone que estas de mi lado.

La verdad es que la sensei tenía todo el derecho a reclamarle, Había querido concentrarse en la misión, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero su mente era díscola, y se había negado rotundamente a concentrar su atención en su tarea, solo pensaba en el plan que se estaba yendo al traste…

Había estado más que distraído, y eso no hacía más que darle problemas a Hinata que lo intento cubrir en muchas de las ocasiones, sin embargo algún día tenían que pillarlo. Pero enserio que no era su culpa, todo era culpa de kakashi, ¿cómo se le ocurría dañar todo el plan que él y Naruto con tanto esfuerzo habían trazado?

Había pensado que el daño no era tan grave, quizás solo Sasuke se había enojado porque nadie le había contado de lo sucedido y había sentido que no le tenían confianza, orgullo herido seguramente, ya sabemos que el orgullo del uchiha es algo de cuidado, pero se había equivocado, Naruto seguía sin perseguir a Sasuke, _apegándose al plan seguramente, _y cuando lo veía lo trataba como a una persona normal, sin embargo el moreno sí se acercaba al rubio pero lo trataba como si fuera un traidor. ¿Tan mal se sentía?

Gracias a dios que regresaba hoy! Así podría ponerle fin a este atolladero.

Si…

-Kiba-kun- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tímida vocecita- po. po. por favor concéntrate en la misión o solo lograras que la sensei se enoje mas contigo.

Había tal preocupación en esas pocas palabras y en el tartamudeo de ellas que el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-lamento darte problemas Hinata-murmuro con ternura

-no, no es eso-se apresuro a negar-no me das problemas.

-me concentrare en lo que queda de la misión- le dijo a la chica, mientras sonreía de medio lado, logrando que la morena adoptara un tierno color carmín en sus mejillas

"¿Por qué_ Naruto no se pudo enamorar de Hinata?"-_se pregunto con fastidio "_todo sería más sencillo"_

Habían sido contratado por la aldea oculta de la cascada para investigar sobre una posible emboscada que se estaba efectuando en contra de ellos, no había razón aparente para dicha emboscada, aunque esta aldea era poseedora de grandes misterios, tal vez simplemente se efectuaba porque eran aliados de konoha el problema estaba en que al ser una aldea tan pequeña no contaban con ningún kage, por lo que tenían que recurrir a los países vecinos, a por ayuda, esta vez le toco a ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando encontraron al enemigo resultaron no ser tan fuerte, tenían buenos planes, pero la fuerza de ellos no era comparable con la de los ninjas de konoha, por lo que le llevo muy poco tiempo exterminarlos, sin embargo kurenai-sensei quería asegurar bien el perímetro antes de marcharse por lo que estaban dando rondas alrededor de toda la aldea a ver si había alguna otra cosa que se escapara al increíble olfato de Kiba y Akamaru o al Byakugan de Hinata o incluso a los insectos de Shino, eso era imposible, nadie podía ser tan bueno, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no?

Eran el mejor equipo de rastreo de toda la aldea, el equipo ocho, sin embargo la actuación de Kiba había sido muy pobre, la sensei no sabía qué tenía preocupado al muchacho pero debía ser grave, Kiba tenía un temperamento muy parecido al de Naruto, le encantaban las misiones, los retos, le encantaba demostrar su fuerza, y era escandaloso como el solo, sin embargo estos días que llevaban ahí se comportaba como si quisiera estar en otro lugar.

No creía que se sintiera preocupado porque alguien le pidiera _un baile privado_, sonrió para sí ante el pensamiento, igual y esta aldea ya era aliada de konoha antes de el dichoso espectáculo y aunque si habían mandado sus felicitaciones en más de un pergamino por los "adonis del baile" nunca habían intentado nada más que conseguir los videos. Así que esto no debía ser la causa del problema.

-y yo debería dejar de preocuparme hasta que esté en la aldea, o podría echar a perder la misión, tal y como llevo reclamándole a Kiba desde que llegamos al lugar-murmuro para sí.

-Sensei, deje de preocuparse por boberías o podría poner en peligro la misión- la reprendió el castaño mientras pasaba frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Una vena se presento en su frente, producto de la irritación, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a Kiba con sospecha, sí, este impertinente chico se parecía más al Kiba que recordaba.

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Naruto salió de su casa, después de limpiar como un esclavo necesitaba una recompensa y ¿Qué mejor que ramen para celebrar? Quería ir con Kiba, necesitaban ponerse a planear que hacer con el segundo paso, pero para su desgracia Kiba andaba en una misión, habían pocas misiones en la aldea últimamente, el mismo quería salir a una, pero no, le había tocado a Kiba quien en estos momentos debería divirtiéndose de lo lindo, peleando con algún enemigo fuerte y olvidándose de él y la estrategia… se sentía celoso. La verdad es que no sabía bien de que iba la misión, pero sabía lo más importante, que por fin llegaban hoy o mañana a mas tardar.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el segundo paso decía "**no seas su amigo, se su cómplice" **¿Qué no era eso lo que Kiba estaba haciendo con él? ¿Qué no era Kiba su cómplice en el plan de bajarle el novio a Karin? ¿A caso Kiba intentaba enamorarlo a él antes de que _él_ llegara a enamorar a Sasuke? ¿Por eso alguien quería lastimarlo? ¿Tendrá Kiba segundas intenciones?...

_No! Qué va! _Ya Shikamaru está haciendo que se volviera paranoico, hasta ahora nadie había intentado lastimarlo de ninguna forma, además por favor, ¿Kiba? ¿Enamorado de él? Eso sí que era para reírse… o ¿no será que es Shikamaru quien está enamorado del castaño e intenta alejar a Naruto de él para así conquistarlo? "_No! Demasiado perezoso para intentar algo-ttebayo" _se dijo mentalmente.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto el asiento que había tomado en ichiraku's estaba al lado de uno ocupado.

-buenas tardes ojisan! –saludo distraídamente ya por costumbre, el anciano sonrió.

-nee-chan -saludo a áyame también

-buenas tardes Naruto-kun- saludo esta a su vez.

-oji-san sírvame un tazón extra grande de ramen con ración extra de fideos dattebayo necesito reponer energía.

El señor Teuchi simplemente sonrió –sale tazón extra grande de ramen con ración extra de Naruto y fideos-le giñoun ojo al chico, los _Narutos_ corrían por cuenta de la casa.

-hola Naruto-san- una voz tímidamente saludó desde la derecha del chico.

Este se volteo sorprendido, primero porque no podía creer que haya sido tan descuidado de no sentir cuando alguien llegaba y se sentaba a su lado, de haber sido un enemigo y lo hubiera atrapado _come on._ Segundo, porque conocía esa voz

-karin-san- exclamo –¿cuándo llegaste ttebayo? que no te vi.

-estaba aquí antes de que llegaras –sonrió al ver la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro del chico.

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa sincera _made in uzumaki_ que iba de oreja a oreja mientras el tono rosa se difundía por toda su redondeada mejilla, mientras este se pasaba la mano por la nunca distraídamente.

-lo siento Karin-san es que estaba ido

-lo note- sonrió la chica con más confianza, la verdad es que el rubio le caía bien, no sabía el por qué pero sentía que en ese chico se podía confiar, que a su lado todo podía salir bien, "_definitivamente un día será un gran Hokage" _pensó, el chico tenía ese_ "no sé qué" _que le hacía ante los demás digno de confianza, desprendía ese tipo de aura extraña que podía hacer que incluso sus enemigos confiaran en el aun que los fuera a llevar a una trampa y ellos consientes de lo que no saldrían vivos.

-¿eh? ¿Y qué haces por aquí sin el tem.. Sasuke?- pregunto de repente mirando a todos lados a ver si veía al moreno.

-Ah! Pues veras- dudo un segundo- es que estaba haciendo unas compras, y como llevaba desde la mañana pare a descansar y comer algo. Sasuke no me acompaño, lo deje entrenando.

En ese momento llevaron los ramen de ambos chicos, Naruto iba a seguir con su interrogatorio pero el ramen se veía tan apetitoso que decidió postergarlo hasta al menos a verlo probado.

- itadakimasu- exclamo antes de abalanzarse sobre el tazón.

Unos segundos más tarde y medio tazón después se aventuro a preguntar a su compañera

-¿y qué comprabas dattebayo?

-ummmmm! –dijo ella con la boca llena y ojos resplandecientes- un regalo para Sasuke-kun- dijo después de pasar bocado.

-¿un regalo? Es su cumpleaños ttebayo?- se extraño el rubio.

La chica disimulo una sonrisa divertida. El chico le parecía tierno en su ingenuidad.

-no, es que dentro de unos días será nuestro aniversario de novios. Cumplimos dos años- sonrió feliz de la vida, sin notar la expresión media tristona del chico.

Ella le regalaba algo cada vez que cumplian años de novios, cada aniversario, incluso el año pasado le había regalado una bonita camisa de color rojo con negro, "_se verá fenomenal con su sharingan"_ había pensado, pero sasuke no era amante a… nada, así que ni siquiera se había acordado y qué decir de regalarle algo, pero al menos acepto el regalo…

El rubio se forzó a seguir sonriendo, se sentía un poco mal, el estaba ahí cínicamente entablando una conversación con la chica a quien le quería robar el novio.

-etto ¿dos años?- pregunto extrañado- ¿cuando Sasuke llego a la aldea vino contigo y de eso hace unos dos años y meses? ¿No?- estaba intentando llegar al punto que no comprendía- en ese entonces ¿el no te presento como su novia?

-sí, pero la verdad es que nunca me la había pedido, yo solo cuento desde que el me pidió que fuera su novia formalmente, no desde que lo anunció. Esa vez yo también me sorprendí mucho- sonrío otra vez.

¿Ella no era su novia cuando Sasuke dijo que lo era?, ¿entonces porque él dijo que si? ¿Será que lo había hecho para que ella no pudiera negarse? ¿Tanto quería que ella saliera con el que decidió decirlo ante toda la aldea- figurativamente- para que ella se hiciera a la idea de que todos la consideraban como su novia y ya no tuviera caso decirle que no?

De repente ya no tenía tanta hambre.

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

El equipo ocho acababa de llegar de su misión, Naruto se había enterado de eso, sabía que tal vez, cuando le entregaran el informe a la Hokage, Kiba iría a visitarlo, pero no quería esperar en su casa, -no se encontraba en una casa tan limpia-, así que se había dirigido a la casa del castaño, eran al menos las seis de la tarde y se había quedado esperado sentado en la puerta de enfrente, solo, el viento soplaba una brisa fresca, jugando con su pelo rubio, desordenándolo cariñosamente igual que una madre hace con su pequeño cuando siente que este busca afecto, porque siente que de alguna manera el mundo se le viene encima.

-yo seré tu Atlas*- dijo la voz del castaño-sostendré el peso del cielo para ti

El rubio levanto la vista.

-¿porque? ¿Qué ganas tú?-murmuro melancólicamente. No se sorprendió de que le hablara, lo había sentido llegar

-¿Aparte de meter mis marices en tu vida?-sonrió- ahh! No se… ¿hacer lo mismo que tú haces siempre por todos nosotros?-afirmo en una pregunta de manera despreocupada.

-¿sosteniendo el peso del cielo para mí?-pregunto incrédulo siguiendo la broma-sabes lo gay que suena eso ¿no?

-ya le quitaste todo el romanticismo-murmuro inuzuka con pesar fingido.

…

-¿como te fue en la misión?

-por lo visto mejor que a ti. Que estas sentado frente a mi puerta como un desamparado.

-es que no tengo ni la mas mínima puta idea de cómo continuar el segundo pasó dattebayo.

-¿cómo ser cómplice de alguien? -se encogió de hombros- asesinen juntos a una persona y luego entiérrenlo en el jardín, eso crea un vinculo único.

-ya lo pensé-dijo el chico con pesar- pero me expulsaran de la aldea, en el mejor de los casos.

Kiba hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, hay que reconocerlo, Naruto estaba hablando tan serio que cualquiera le creería que lo que acaba de decir, sin mencionar el mismo.

-a mi me convendría, si te va de la aldea puedo ser Hokage

El rubio levanto la cabeza una sonrisa pecaminosa amenazo con alzarse poco a poco.

-¿estás admitiendo que eres más débil que yo?-ttebayo?- sonrió- claro no es que sea algo nuevo, pero me encanta que lo reconozcas por primera vez en tu vida, aunque –dijo luego de fingir pensarlo un rato- ahora que lo pienso si yo no estoy te queda neji. Shikamaru, sakura, lee, umm… ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más?...-pregunto retóricamente con un dedo en su barbilla.

-muy gracioso Naruto, estoy que me parto de la risa-dijo sarcásticamente controlando su genio para no volarle encima al rubio-vamos entra que hoy estas imposible- dijo el castaño mientras abría la puerta de la casa y se hacía a un lada para permitirle así la entrada a Naruto y a akamaru- no sabía que me habías extrañado tanto-murmuro en el mismo tono sarcástico de antes.

El rubio le lanzo una mirada asesina

-ya ya, no dije nada.-levanto sus manos en son de paz

El rubio tomo asiento en uno de los muebles, mientras el ojinegro le observaba, la verdad era que el castaño se encontraba un poco cansado había estado corriendo de aquí para allá en la aldea oculta de la cascada, pero no podía deshacerse del rubio, sabía que algo lo perturbaba, no por nada era uno de sus mejores amigos ¿no? Y como los mejores amigos preguntan…

-suelta la sopa- dijo tomando asiento frente al ojiazul

-¿Qué- ttebayo?-lo miro con cara de no entender nada

-¿qué es lo que te tiene tan irritadamente abatido?-pregunto con una delicadeza tal que brillaba por su ausencia.

Por un pequeñísimo momento, a Naruto se le paso por la mente la idea de hacerse el desentendido, cosa que se le daba muy bien, _la practica hace al maestro_, pero después de pensarlo un poco no le hayo la lógica, igual y él había ido allí para que Kiba le ayudara ¿no? En esta vida hay que hacer sacrificios, por más vergonzoso que sean… además después de todo Kiba era su _complice, _tenía que confiar en él.

Suspiró.

-hoy me encontré con Karin…- el rubio comenzó a hacer el relato a Kiba de la conversación que había tenido con la _cacata rojo con negro. _

Kiba escuchaba atentamente la anécdota que la hacia su amigo, quien parecía cada vez mas afligido, y él lo entendía, un poco…

-y lo peor del caso es que la _cacata _ me está comenzando a agradar dattebayo

-oye baka- le llamo después de de que el rubio terminara de hablar.

-¿a quién le llamas baka, idiota?

-pues a ti, ¿a quién si no?- respondió servicialmente, con sonrisa inocente-dime, -añadió rápidamente antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera ponerse a discutir-¿porque en vez de ahogarte en un vaso de agua mejor no usas _eso_ a tu favor?

-yo no… ¿he? Usar ¿Qué?

-eso, lo que me acabas de contar-le explico, al ver que el rubio continuaba en la inopia agrego impaciente- lo de Karin

-¿qué? ¿Qué ella me agrada? Ni muerto la intentare enamorar-ttebayo- se negó rotundamente

Kiba se pego en la frente con un gesto de frustración mientras se preguntaba internamente "¿de verdad es tan ido?

-Naruto-amenazo en voz baja.

El ojiazul se limito a mirar a su amigo estaba a punto de gritarle "deja el misterio y dime de qué diablos hablas" cuando sintió que algo hizo _click _en su cabeza

-umm! ¿No será que…?-pregunto con una sonrisa sensual y maliciosa mientas que los zafiros azules que adornaban su rostro resplandecían con la luz del entendimiento.

-por fin hasta que estrenas el cerebro- exclamo el castaño mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo como dando gracias a Alá.- bueno, esto es lo que haremos- se apresuro a explicar al rubio, antes de que a él se le fueran las ideas, por el cansancio por supuesto…

-sabes Kiba, si no me gustara el teme creo que hubiera ido a por ti- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

-el hubiera no existe.-murmuro quedo- Además ni hablar, no me gusta la gente revoltosa.

-con razón pasas tanto tiempo con akamaru-dijo con ojos entrecerrados y en tono acusador-hasta tu propia compañía te resulta pesada.

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Sasuke estaba increíblemente irritado, aunque según él, solo estaba un poco descolocado, el "_jamás _se irritaba" y menos por… alguien…

Además, el hecho de que Naruto continuara ignorándolo, y pasando su tiempo con el _inuzuka, _y que cuando él se le acercara –como llevaba haciendo desde la fiesta- imponiendo su presencia, pero aplicándole la ley del hielo, que el rubio lo aceptara sin chistar, y aun peor, que no le importara, -porque al muy idiota no parecía afectarle en nada que estuviera a su lado y no le hablase, comportándose como si fuera_ él_ quien le estaba imponiendo a Sasuke su presencia y matándolo con su silencio, no era motivos para enojarse.

Pss. ¿Quien se enojaba por tan poca cosa?

Vagamente sintió como el vaso que tenía en sus manos se hacía añicos, al parecer ya no estaban haciendo los vasos del mismo material que antes, este parecía de muy mala calidad.

Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, analizando las cosas, ya tenía que ir desistiendo de su plan de "_no hacer nada, el vendrá solo_" porque el rubio sí estaba yendo solo, claro que sí, pero en dirección contraria, y el, lamentablemente, no quería quedarse haciendo bolitas con los mocos, _necesitaba _cambiar el rumbo que el rubio estaba tomando, porque ni muerto que lo dejaba con _el inuzuka._

_-_primero lo mato.- se dijo así mismo en con tono helado.

Aun no se atrevía a mirar el video que kakashi "muy amablemente" le había regalado y que aun se encontraban sobre la mesa.-le lanzo una mirada fulminante-¿qué tenía el dichosito video? Oh! Porque Karin si los había visto, la había escuchado suspirar y gritar "kiaaaaaa" como una posesa… sin importarle que él, su _supuesto novio_ estaba en la casa, fue mucho el autocontrol del que tuvo que disponer para no mandarla al otro mundo a por una visita permanente, tampoco es que se sintiese celoso, no, claro que no, solo se sentía… se sentía… ¿traicionado? Sí, eso, Ya que al final de cuentas, al perecer, Naruto le había mentido con toda esa charla vacía de que era su "mejor amigo", bah! Patrañas, no eran tan amigos, ya que el rubio no tuvo la_ sutileza_ de decirle que él había hecho un striptease con otro chico y que había _vendido_ la copia a medio mundo ninja, incluido a su sensei!

Se paró de su cómodo sillón y haciendo gala de toda la calma que le caracterizaba, se desvistió lentamente, sin prestar atención a sus actos, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos y entro al baño, tal vez el agua le ayudara a aclarar sus idea, le ayudara a ver, que estaba haciendo Naruto mal, claro, porque el plan de él era perfecto, eso lo sabía, así que por lógica quien estaba haciendo algo mal era el rubio, y el _necesitaba _saber qué, para buscarle solución de una vez y por todas.

Salió del baño tranquilamente, aun sin la solución, a su tantas veces, mencionado problema, entro a su closet tomo un par de pantalones negros y una franela blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo cual guante de cuero marcando maravillosamente bien sus pectorales y dejando al descubierto unos maravillosos bíceps que no incitaban a la imaginación, como no, si el moreno tenía un cuerpo que se encontraban muy bien trabajados gracias a sus años y años de duro entrenamiento, habría salido así de no ser porque sinceramente que no le interesaba salir violado por un grupo de locas, así que tomo una camisa negra y se la tiro por encima, sin siquiera molestarse en abotonarla, según él iba casual, _y sí, lo iba, casualmente sexy_.

Solo quería dar una vuelta por la aldea, a ver si la suerte le sonreía un poco y le daba alguna pista de que hacer, -siempre y cuando esta no se metiera con su orgullo…- y sí, definitivamente el arrastrar al dobe hasta su casa y no dejarle salir más contaba como un atentado contra su orgullo.

Karin había salido temprano, y habia vuelto solo unos minutos antes, la escucho entrar y enerrace en su habitación, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, ya que el moreno no se encontraba de muy buen humor que digamos, así que tomo sus llaves y camino de forma calmada hacia la puerta, iba lo suficientemente concentrado en sus problemas, que no le prestó la mas mínima atención al chakra que se acercaba lentamente al lugar en que le se encontraba, hasta que lo tuvo e frente.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto secamente mientras fruncía el ceño a niveles insospechados.

-tks. Dándome problemas a mi mismo-respondió el otro chico con molestia. Sasuke se limito a mirarlo sin cambiar ni un según su expresión. El Nara simplemente suspiro- vine a intentar darte unos consejos.

-no me interesan- dijo el menor de los uchiha, si siquiera saber cuáles consejos.

-ahh! Ya sabía yo que dirías algo si, eres tan problemático-dijo mientras con su mano derecha rascaba su cabeza.

-¿entonces porque te molestaste en perder el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí?-levantó una de sus perfectas cejas mientras lo miraba fríamente

-porque veo que las estas cagando con Naruto- soltó el otro con una delicadeza que nula, mientras su semblante pasaba de aburrido a serio en un parpadeo.

Sasuke simplemente se limito a mirarlo, no sabía si enojarse y mandarlo a la clínica de un buen golpe o simplemente escucharlo, no es que el necesitara un consejo, claro que no, el tenia todo perfectamente calculado (n/a: ¬¬), pero nunca esta demás ver el punto de vista de otra persona…

Además de que ¿Cómo es eso de que la estaba _cagando?_

_-¿_qué quieres decir?- pregunto fingiendo renuencia a querer saber realmente, pero mentira del diablo, si ahora mismo se encontraba más curioso que nunca, solo que no pensaba sacarle las palabras con cucharitas, todavía- habla de una vez, no tengo tu tiempo.-dijo impaciente

-está claro que ibas al centro, vamos mientras te dijo, no me gusta estar por aquí.

El moreno no dijo nada y comenzó su camino, solo escucho un "tks" y luego el Nara se ponía a su lado mirando a quien sabe dónde.

-si sigues alejándote y dejando que se aleje, no conseguirás nada con él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño

-¿me estás diciendo que le persiga?- no pensaba cometer la idiotez de hacerse el tonto preguntando de que hablaba, sabía bien que Shikamaru era demasiado inteligente pasa su propio bien, y muy observador, por no decir metiche.

-estas enojado por algo que paso hace demasiado tiempo, y que además ocurrió mucho después de que tu _abandonaras _la aldea- eso fue un golpe bajo para el Uchiha, quien se limito a cerrar sus manos con fuerza- así que, porque no tratas de llevarte mejor con él, no te digo que lo busques, pero al menos trata de hablarle con algo más que monosílabos.

Shikamaru trato de cuidar lo que decía, sabía que lo pasaba entre ambos bandos, por eso se había molestado en intervenir, pero no quería que Sasuke preguntara nada sobre por qué Naruto se comportaba de esta o aquella manera, quería ayudar a Sasuke, porque de esta manera ayudaba a Naruto, no lo hacía por el moreno aquí presente, para su juicio Sasuke era demasiado problemático así que definitivamente no lo hacía por él, sin embargo Naruto era otra historia, eran amigos y Naruto era muy leal hacia sus amigos y su aldea, así que él quería pagarle con la misma moneda, le quería mucho, al igual que Kiba, quien por eso, supuso, hacia lo que hacía, y quería verlo feliz, además de que era el futuro Hokage de la aldea, sería un problema con mayúsculas que el sexto Hokage fuera un amargado y deprimido chico fuerte, porque la verdad sea dicha, Naruto era uno de los más fuerte de la aldea, por no decir el más, ¿y si un día le daba un ataque de depresión y comenzaba a atacar la aldea?...

Suspiro sonoramente

-sería muy problemático reconstruir todo otra vez,- rasco su pelo sumido en sus pensamientos mientras que el moreno a su lado lo miraba con cara de no entender nada

Sasuke sabía que Shikamaru tenía un punto, sabía que él era el único amigo de Naruto antes de irse de la aldea y que a pesar de que este siempre lo busco con desesperación, antes y después de su marcha, también continuo con su tarea de ser reconocido por la aldea, y vaya que lo había logrado, ahora la gente que antes le odiaba, lo miraba con respeto, él sabía que ahora su rubio estaba rodeado de amigos, y eso no lo molestaba, lo que realmente lo incomodaba al punto de la erupción era la confianza de quitarse la ropa _unos a otros_.

No podía sácaselo de la cabeza.

Quién sabe si ese era el único hecho registrado, pero no realizado, y los demás estuvieran escondido bajo la alfombra, quien sabe si un día organizaron una orgía donde más de uno estuvo presente y ahora no hablaban por no querer que se arme otro revuelo que los deje sin libertad para hacer sus cochinada en las fiestas, quizás tsunade lo sabía y era por eso que mandaba a kakashi a supervisar y prohibir las bebidas… quizás todos eran cómplices… de una orgía…

"_Ya Sasuke no te vayas por ahí, estas siendo paranoico, seguro el video sea lo único que han hecho y tal vez ni sea para tanto" _se consoló el moreno.

El uchiha iba lo suficientemente metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Shikamaru había reanudado la conversación ni que ya habían llegado al centro de la aldea.

-bien ya cumplí con decirte en estabas haciendo mal, así que yo que tu le trataría mejor y le hablara un poco más.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar que qué le había dicho, no escucho nada!, pero se mordió la lengua y guardo silencio, no pensaba pasar por desesperado.

-no prometo que haré nada- dijo arrogantemente.

-tks. Ese es tu problema uchiha- dijo con pereza- solo te dijo que hagas lo que hagas… no mires el video.

Shikamaru se macho después de esto, sabía que Sasuke no le había hecho mucho caso, pero encontraba muy estresante intentar explicarle nuevamente, así que fingió que sí le había prestado mucha atención y que por eso no preguntaba, que nada tenía que ver con su orgullo uchiha, y se marcho, incluso le había dicho que muy pronto vería a Naruto, era muy "_problema uchiha" _el que él no le haya escuchado.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra ¿Qué no viera el video? Ese era el cliché más viejo de la historia, dices no hagas algo porque sabes que lo van a hacer, pero él no caería en esto, era un poco más inteligente que eso, seguro que si veía el video se daría cuenta que las cosas no eran para tanto y entonces trataría mejor a Naruto, ese, sin ninguna duda, era el plan de Shikamaru, y él como tonto que no se consideraba, pensaba tratarlo mejor, pero no iba a ver el video, no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, o que le dijeran que hacer no diciéndoselo.

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Salió de la casa de kiba con paso apresurado, necesitaba ver a Sasuke, si era posible lo iría a buscar a su casa, se sentía bastante más animado que esta tarde, aun no era muy noche, se había retirado de la casa de su amigo temprano, el no se consideraba tan abusador, sabía que su amigo estaba cansado, así que tenía que dejarle descansar.

No sabía cómo le haría para sacar a Sasuke de su casa sin que la cacata le persiguiera, necesitaba hablar con él a solas, era parte del plan.

Iba en el centro de la ciudad, caminando a pasos dobles, se desvió un poco para tomar el camino que llevaba directamente a casa del moreno, esta vez iba prestando atención al camino, para variar, llevaba una sonrisa Colgate de mil dólares plantada en el rostro, -el sueño de cualquier odontólogo-, estaba feliz, "_kiba hacia milagros"_, casi suelta una carcajada, de pensarlo.

Iba a saltar por los tejados pues era más fácil, cuando no tan lejos vio la figura de alguien conocido, se quedo plantado en el sitio mientras que de sus labios se escapaba un "_oh-Dios-mío" _el aire había abandonado tan abruptamente sus pulmones que se mareo, y como no, si el chico que se le acercaba con aire ausente, estaba como un queso_…_

-ya sé en lo que piensas y te ayudare- dijo el rubio plantándose en frente del moreno, intentando recuperar la compostura, sin conseguirlo del todo.

Cosa que, Gracias al cielo, el moreno no notó.

Este por su parte casi se sale de su piel, aunque jamás lo dio a notar, por dos razones, una no noto que el rubio estaba frente a él hasta que este le hablo y dos, ¿Qué sabia en lo que pensaba? ¿Sabía que estaba pensando en… él?...

Nah! Seguro el muy dobe está confundiendo las cosas.

Por un momento le paso por la cabeza ignorarlo y marcharse, por un momento. Quería hacerse el interesante, pero mejor decidió ser un poco más _amable, _tampoco es como si le fueran a arrancar un pedazo… además de que, concordando con lo que dijo el Nara, la lejanía entre él y el rubio no ayudaba absolutamente en nada a su causa.

-¿ha sí?- respondió el moreno en gesto arrogante- sorpréndeme.

-no te preocupes, todavía no se que le regalaremos, así que no puedo sorprenderte, pero a encontraremos algo dattebayo, solo déjamelo a mi- sonrió con confianza

"_¿regalar? ¿Que se supone que estoy pensando, según el dobe?" _

-no pienso regalar nada de cumpleaños a nadie- respondió el moreno cortante, pensando que era el cumpleaños de kiba o algo así, y por eso el rubio estaba tan contento.

-¿ore? ¿Cumpleaños teme? ¿Quién cumpleaños-ttebayo?-pregunto confundido

-no sé, responde tú que eres quien piensa comprar un regalo- dijo ácidamente, no le gustaba para nada que Naruto estuviera pendiente de otras personas.

-Serás teme- insulto el ojiazul cuando al fin le llegó a lo que sasuke insinuaba- estoy hablando de el regalo de aniversario de novios de Karin y tu.

El rostro de Sasuke en ese momento era un poema, el había pensado que el rubio saltaría con muchas cosas, ¿pero con esto? ¿A qué diablos jugaba? ¿Porque se preocupaba de que le regalara algo a la chica que era su rival para conquistar su amor? Y peor aun ¿aniversario de novio? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Bueno si lo pensaba bien, el año pasado más o menos por esas fechas Karin le había regalado algo, un camiseta o algo así, no recordaba bien, pero jamás se imagino que fuera por eso de "aniversario" el no le había dado nada y la chica tampoco le menciona algo al respecto, aunque había estado como esperando algo, el simplemente no le dio importancia, estuvo a puno de decirle un"_no es mi cumpleaños" _pero se guardo el comentario, la chica se veía feliz y quien era él para dañarle la dicha.

-entonces teme, ¿estás de acuerdo en que te ayude?

Iba a mandarla o paseo, juro que esa era su intención, pero entonces el añadió…

-así pasaremos más tiempo juntos-ttebayo-sonrió-tengo mucho que no disfruto de tu compañía, y más porque has estado enojado conmigo… sin razón-murmuro quedito.

Quedo desalmado. Jamás pensó que el rubio dijera _eso _como si fuera lo más natural, del mundo" _asi pasaremos mas tiempo juntos". _ Bien, tal vez es algo natural extrañar a tu "mejor amigo" si tienes mucho que no le ves… o no le hablas, pero dejándole soñar un rato, para él esa simple frase había tenido una _entonación_ distinta, incluso hasta especial. Tal vez lo que haya divisado no haya sido nada más que la visión del oasis ilusorio de una mente sedienta pasión que navegaba en el desierto de su miseria por un amor frustrado.

Cosa que a juzgar por la inocencia que se reflejaba en la mirada del rubio eso era lo que había pasado. Aunque internamente no se fiaba de esa "inocencia", desde un tiempo para acá prefería pensar en su rubio como un alma maquiavélica en busca de venganza, venganza que llevaba a cabo a través de un plan para conquistarlo que incluía en el desesperación y frustración por partida doble, -no es que él se sintiera de alguna de esa manera-, a la persona receptora de tal plan… o sea él.

Sonrió.

"_Un plan digno de un futuro Uchiha."_

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos acerca de los motivos del rubio para comportarse de manera tan bipolar que no noto –por enésima vez ese día, al parecer ya se estaba haciendo costumbre el no enterarse de nada-cuando el susodicho lo halaba del brazo arrastrándolo a la dirección contraria, curiosamente cerca de por donde quedaba ichiraku's ramen.

-buenas noches oji-sama-saludo-ohaio nee-cha.

-hola naruto-saludaron ambos al unísono-uchiha.

-viejo, sírvame un tazón de ramen con todo doble-sonrió-sasuke invita ¿verdad teme?

El moreno asintió con gesto ausente, pronunciando un leve "_hn," _del cual se arrepentiría un poco más tarde.

…

Cuando el moreno volvió al fin a la realidad ya era demasiado tarde, hacia ya unos buenos minutos que el rubio acababa de comer e incluso pagado, -pues este al ver que el moreno estaba en modo zombi tomo la cartera que el moreno guardaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón ¿naruto la saco o sasuke se la entregó voluntariamente? Eso nadie lo sabe… -y tendió a teuchi saldando así la deuda recientemente adquirida.

-entonces teme, mañana pasare por ti temprano y juntos buscaremos algo que le guste a karin-san- propuso frescamente mientras le pasaba al moreno su billetera… vacía

-donde esta mi dinero- pregunto, estúpidamente. El aludido frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke no quería hablar de Karin en esos momentos. A demás de que extrañamente tenía un mal presentimiento, un presentimiento que le decía que su cartera había sido secuestrada y violada por su futuro koi.

.me invitaste a comer ramen dattebayo-dijo un poco nervioso

-a ¿sí?- ironizo cerrando sus ojos mientras que su ceja derecha se alzaba con un tic que no auguraba nada bueno y varias venitas, producto de la irritación, adornaban su frente.

-claro teme, yo no miento, _mucho, _además deja de mirarme así que estas logrando que me sienta como un criminal rango S que ha robado los intestinos de algún pobre desdichado y vendido en el mercado negro-ttebayo.-hizo un puchero desviando la mirada.

El moreno solo abrió sus ojos, limitándose a mirarlo fijamente. Ese puchero no lo distraería, no importaba lo sexy que se viera el ojiazul.

Al ver la actitud del uchiha, el menor se apresuro a despedirse, no quería marcharse, la verdad, pero la situación lo ameritaba, si quería verlo mañana, necesitaba conservar la vida

-teme nos vemos- dijo apresuradamente mientras salía por la puerta.

Sasuke no lo siguió, quería hacerlo, pero se aguanto las ganas, mejor se las juntaba todas, igual dicen que la venganza es dulce… y se sirve fría… sonrió para sí.

Y él se iba a vengar…. Nadie se atrevía a quitarle su dinero, y mucho menos en su cara…

Además se sentía contento, quizás no se notara, pero lo estaba, y esa felicidad iba en aumento pues al otro día tendría a naruto solo para sí durante todo el día… quizás no de la manera que él quería pero por algo se empieza ¿no? Adema quien lo busco fue naruto y no el, lo que indica que muy pronto las aguas volverían a sus cauces ¿no? Ya que el rubio estaba buscando excusas para acercársele nuevamente…

Se levanto del asiento que ocupaba y se marcho, mañana sería un buen día, y necesitaba descansar… para que amaneciera rápido…

….

Al día siguiente, Naruto cumplió su palabra lo más que pudo, todos sabemos que el rubio no es muy dado a madrugar, así que llego a casa del moreno a eso de las diez treinta, cosa que de por sí es bastante temprano.

El moreno por su parte lo esperaba desde las nueve.

-me esperaste mucho teme.

-no…-dijo escuetamente saliendo de la casa.

Había sentido al rubio mucho antes de que este llegara pero no quería parecer desesperado y mucho menos que notara que sí lo habia estado esperando, así que espero a que este llegara y tocara, después se tomo su tiempo antes de abrir, unos veinte segundos, pero si le preguntan diría que al menos diez minutos…para el mayor el tiempo transcurría lento deliberadamente.

El rubio sonreía de manera tan cálida que por un instante el moreno pensó corresponder al impulso de besarlo ahí mismo, pero aun era demasiado pronto, no quería asustarlo, además de que el ajiazul era demasiado legal y sabia que se alejaría porque pensaría que intervenía en la relación de él con Karin.

"_Maldito el día en que pensó que era una buena idea enamorar a Naruto a través de la perdida… a través de los celos, al parecer con el esas cosas no funcionan" _

Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, aunque claro con su cara de póker, no podía arriesgarse a un contacto mayor, porque solo Kami sabía lo que podría pasar, y luego continuo su camino, Naruto se quedo pasmado, esa simple acción hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido, le daba gracias al cielo que el moreno continuara caminando, no quería que fuera un testigo ocular del fuerte sonrojo que le invadió en ese instante, se tomo un par de segundos para calmarse lo suficiente y luego siguió al moreno.

Pensaba llevarlo a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber hasta dar con el regalo perfecto, demostraría que él era un gran cómplice, y así el mayor se enamoraría de el… sonrió por su genial plan.

Kiba se iba a sorprender cuando le contara…

_Sxn_

_By_

_Saku-aya_

Había pasado tres días desde que se ofreciera a ayudar a Sasuke con su regalo para Karin, y solo un día de que el aniversario pasara.

Estaba más que feliz, eufórico, no cabía en sí de tanta dicha, todo había salido a pedir de boca, habían buscado juntos un regalo para Karin, en más de una ocasión el moreno se rindió, pero siempre siguió caminando, y él se concentro en disfrutar de la compañía para no deprimirse, porque no te voy a negar que duele el saber que la persona que amas está comprando algo para alguien especial… que no eres tú, y peor aún, que se ve feliz, porque aunque no sonreía Naruto lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba contento.

Al menos el plan estaba resultando, porque sasuke después de darle el regalo a su "novia" y pasar un rato con ella, según él, había ido a buscar al rubio y lo llevo a comer ramen en agradecimiento por haberle ayudado a encontrar algo que a la peliroja le gustara, y el, ni tonto ni perezoso, había aceptado la invitación aunque claro no falto el clásico de _"teme, no tienes porque hacerlo, lo hice porque soy tu amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti-ttebayo"_ … que ni él se tragó.

Ahora se encontraba en casa de kiba contando, por enésima vez todo lo que había pasado en estos tres días junto a su teme.

-naruto, o te callas o te corto la lengua –dijo el castaño exasperado.

-pero, pero….-intento protestar el aludido.

-pero nada, me has contado la misma historia unas quince veces, solo en los últimos diez minutos. Dame un respiro.-no era que no se sintiera feliz, lo estaba, pero seamos serios, cualquiera se cansa.

El castaño tomo la revista en las manos, estaba sobre la mesa, había estado mirando el tercer paso antes de que naruto llegara, y según el tenían un insignificante problema…

-oye baka, ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta?-pregunto al ojiazul, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones abrazando sus rodillas con una aura depresiva alrededor.

-no dattebayo-contesto este en tono lúgubre.

-anda vamos que tengo que hablar de algo-al no ver reacción alguna de parte de su amigo suspiro-y te dejare contarme una vez más la historia.

-¿de verdad-ttebayo?- se reanimo inmediatamente el rubio.

-solo una vez más, solo una y no mas- advirtió saliendo por la puerta, con su amigo pisándole los talones.

…

Tenían una media hora paseando por toda konoha, hablando de todo y de nada realmente, kiba le dio unos que otros consejos diciendo que tenía que ir aplicando las tácticas a media que las usaba la primera vez para que el plan funcionara.

-ya me lo ha dicho antes, baka-se quejo el rubio.

El estaba de acuerdo. Tenía que seguir aplicando el plan y dejar huérfano los pasos a medidas que estos pasaban.

Entraron a ichiraku's ramen y ambos pidieron un tazón extragrande, celebrando la victoria de este segundo paso.

Estaban en silencio, no era incomodo, sino al contrario, naruto estaba sumido sus recuerdos con una sonrisa bobalicona plantada en el rostro, mientras que el castaño, estaba en lo mismo solo que su sonrisa en vez de bobalicona era un tanto siniestra, como si tuviera un secreto que solo le haría gracia a él, pero que involucraba al otro.

-oye, naruto-dijo repentinamente- ¿que sabes tú de _coquetear?_

-coque ¿Qué?-dijo con cara de _yo-no-entender-ni-papa- ¿_es que eso es un nuevo ramen-ttebayo?

El ojinegro hizo un esfuerzo monumental de aguantar la carcajada que pugnaba con salir, esto tal vez iba a ser divertido.

-no tonto, eso es…-no siguió hablando porque justo en ese momento alguien entro…

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver al recién llegado…

-hola naruto, te estaba buscando…

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando al recién llegado por un momento antes de que el rubio saltara.

-Gaara!-grito el chico con una voz cargada de alegría y asombro.

Kiba solo sonrió al ver al joven pelirojo kazakage del sauna… bueno es aquí donde quitamos el tal vez y decimos _"oh! Si! Esto será muy devertido", porque este nos va a ayudar, eso corre por mi cuenta" _pensó acercándose a saludar al ojiverde también.

**finisci**

_**Fine del capitolo**_

***Atlas**: según la mitología griega es el titán al que Zeus condenó a soportar sobre sus hombros los pilares que mantiene la tierra separada del cielo. En pocas palabras es quien sostiene el peso del cielo.

Perdonen la tardanza, tengo una muy buena excusa, secuestre a neji y ando haciendo cositas NC-17 ^_^U!

No la verdad es que estoy trabajando y entre eso y la uni no llego a mi casa pasada la diez de la noche, y cuando llego estoy muy cansada… asi que espero que me perdonen.

Lamento que no sea muy bueno este cap, y que a demás me saliera tan largo! Dios no tengo idea de porque sale asi!

Y no, no creo que kiba este enamorado de naruto…

Señores; lo que hacen los celos, dique que Naruto _vendió _la copia del striptease a medio mundo ninja… hay que ver!

Bueno llego gaara!

A ver que tendrá planeado kiba… que al parecer incluye al pelirojo.

Como siempre mis más sinceras gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews y leyeron la historia

**Darth Sethbek****, ****saskenaru****, ****MiloAiacos****, ****sol yuki uzumaki****, ****gatiuchiha-kun****, ****Lenay-chan**

Sin ustedes, no me sentiría tan animada a continuar esta historia tan rápido… ya se, ya se, tarde un sol en publicar, pero estoy muy ocupada, ya no es simple haraganería :)o, así que como quiera que sea fue rápido para mí.

Espero no decepcionarlos mucho

Ja ne!

"_**Paciencia que mi Amor es luz de luna; suavecito pero alumbra…!"**_

_**Abrazos a todos **___

_**Con cariño sincero**_

_**Saku-aya**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sip, definitivamente al parecer no tengo nadita de vergüenza que me aparezco aquí después de todo este tiempo…

**Advertencias: **lo mismo de siempre, yaoi, blah blah blah… imagino que ya lo saben, bastante larguito que esta el fic como para saltar con algo que todos conocen, así que…

**Advertencia II: **Las omnipresentes faltas ortográficas.

**Disclaimer**: lamentablemente no pude recolectar firmas suficientes por lo que tengo que decirles que los personajes siguen siendo de kishimoto-sensei, pero ahora me reuniré con George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon… y los demás miembros de la película Ocean's twelve para que hagamos un gran robo… de los derechos sobre los personajes. Así que esto es sin fines de lucro… todavía.

Y comenzamos…

**3**

**Aprendiendo a coquetear**

**Parte 1**

Sasuke estaba acostado de espalda en su cama, nada le quitaba el sueño cuando estaba decidido a dormir, pero ahora no quería, así que, obviamente, no tenia insomnio, solo _no_ quería dormir, simple necedad…

Acababa de tomar una decisión, quizás una de las mejores de su vida, claro que esta iba más abajo de la de conquistar a Naruto, esa sí que era la decisión más valiosa que había tomado, pero ese no es el punto, el caso era que esta decisión competía entre las mejores de su vida y ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de llevarla a cabo.

Jugaría bien sus cartas, para que nada saliera mal, a diferencia de con Naruto, los personajes que intervenían en esta eran bien predecibles, no importaba la forma en que lo hiciera, el resultado siempre seria el mismo, bien podía hacerlo a lo bruto, poco le importaba lo que ocurriera después con _esa persona, _pero si lo hacía de esta manera seria muy mal visto, no es que le importara lo que dijese la gente del pueblo, le tenía sin cuidado el mundo entero… al menos casi entero, solo _una persona _le preocupaba y a esta podía hacerla cambiar de opinión rápidamente,… bien, tal vez no tan rápidamente, todos sabían lo voluble que era Naruto, así que para evitar complicaciones no deseadas mejor hacer las cosas bien.

"_aunque pensándolo bien, después de una buena pelea lo mejor es la reconciliación" _pensó el moreno con aire malicioso.

Con un ademán de mano desecho dicho pensamiento, las reconciliaciones eran para las parejas y el y Naruto _aun_no lo eran.

_Aun._

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

Kiba le había preguntado algo, era acerca de un nuevo ramen con nombre de galletas o algo así…

"_croque… cocre…coque…"_

_-_joder ttebayo ¿Cuál fue el nombre?- se pregunto con frustración.

Había estado tan contento por volver a ver a Gaara que olvidó completamente de qué estaba hablando con kiba, incluso olvido que estaba hablando de Sasuke…

… y eso es mucho decir

Después de que el pelirrojo llegara, los tres chicos comenzaron una charla muy amena entre sí, mejor dicho, dos de los chicos comenzaron a saturar al tercero con un sinfín de informaciones, preguntas y chistes raros que el otro apenas entendió.

Más tarde el viejo los tuvo que echar de ichirakus, ninguno quería marcharse, se encontraban muy a gusto… pero todo llega a su final… los chicos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, Naruto le había ofrecido a Gaara su casa mientras durara su estadía, pero el pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que rechazarle ya que la Hokage se había encargado de buscarle morada.

El rubio se fue poco convencido, hubiera preferido tener a su amigo junto a él, pero la vieja había hablado…. Y lo que ella decía iba a misa.

Estaba impaciente porque amaneciera, quería volver a ver a Gaara, era un gran amigo y además era kazakage, quería que le contara que se sentía tener una responsabilidad tan grande a tan corta edad, porque aunque Gaara le llevara un par de años era un niño aun.

Otra cosa que le hacía desear que la noche muriera con rapidez era lo que kiba planeaba decirle, le carcomía la curiosidad, aunque esta se había visto mermada por la visita inesperada del pelirrojo. No podía creer que se le había olvidado preguntar qué era lo que pensaba decirle durante, no lo recordó en ningún momento durante el transcurso de la noche, sin embargo ahora que se encontraba en su habitación, solo y con un insomnio digno de un loco, esta le golpeaba con fuerza.

Como es la vida!

El chico miro la habitación en la que se hallaba, estaba en penumbras, la bombilla se encontraba reposando en esos momentos y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta no era suficiente para alumbrar el asombroso caos del lugar.

Que él supiera no hacia ni una semana que había arreglado su habitación, así que entendía que no estuviese tan desarreglada. Aunque, el por qué de que esta siempre parecía un chiquero, era un misterio aun más grande que el de "_donde se encuentra la atlantida"._

Decidió dejar su mente en blanco para ver si así Morfeo abría sus brazos para recibirle, no antes, por supuesto, de decidir que al otro día hablaría con kiba para que este le volviera a preguntar lo de esta noche. Cerro sus ojos mientras una sonrisita boba se colaba juguetonamente entre sus labios. Estaba contento y tenía sus motivos, las cosas con Sasuke iban viento en popa y ahora Gaara estaba en la aldea ¿Qué más podía pedir?

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol en la ladera del bosque que rodeaba su mansión, a su alrededor algunas ardillas paseaban por los arboles como si de un gran pasillo se tratase, buscando comida y llevándolas a sus pequeños hogares, otras jugaban entre sí, o discutían como vecinas chismosas. Un poco más alejado aparecían uno que otro zorrito jugando con las mariposas a _si-no-te-escondes-te-cazo.,_ otras criaturas hacían también acto de presencia pero el moreno no les prestaba tención, se había fijado en los zorros por que le recordaban a Naruto y en las ardillas porque hacían mucha bulla, con sus discusiones sin sentido.

Era bien temprano, siempre se levantaba más o menos así, sin importar a la hora en que se hubiera acostado, es bien sabido que la costumbre hace ley, pues era su ley el despertarse a eso de las seis de la mañana.

Nada tenía que ver, el que haya madrugado, con el palpitar y el amargo sabor de boca que le estaba dando desde la noche anterior el pensar en Naruto, no entendía porque le pasaba, claro, es más que natural que cuando gustas de una persona tu corazón se acelere y los otros bla, bla, bla que comenta la gente cursi, sin embargo esto no se parece en nada a eso, es mas como una advertencia de… de. ¿Problemas?

Naah! ¿Que podía salir mal?

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

Naruto se levanto temprano esa mañana, tal vez era su imaginación pero sentía que el sol brillaba más que de costumbre, como su estado de ánimo.

Eran a penas las diez de la mañana, el día ni siquiera había comenzado, según el rubio. Era aun demasiado temprano, se vistió y arreglo, ahora que se fijaba en el alboroto que reinaba en su habitación y que la noche hizo que le pareciera más o menos presentable en su desarreglo, pensó que lo mejor que le había podido pasar era que Gaara decidiese no quedarse con él, pensaría que era un desorganizado. En serio, su casa era un caos en palabras mayúsculas.

Salió una media hora más tarde dirigiendo sus pasos a casa de kiba, no sabía donde se hospedaba Gaara, así como tampoco tenía idea de porque había ido a la aldea, aunque para él eso no era relevante en esos momentos.

Encontró a kiba saliendo con Akamaru.

-Iba a buscarte- dijo el castaño

-Akamaru-saludo el rubio ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo- hola kiba- saludo después de rascarle la cabeza al perro.

El castaño miro al rubio con sospecha y rabia, primero pasa de el saludando al perro e ignorando su comentario y luego le saluda como si nada. ¿Qué nadie le enseño que primero se saludaban a las personas? Sin embrago olvido su enojo cuando recordó por que buscaba al ojiazul.

-Naruto- le llamo posando una mano sobre sus hombros mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa nada confiable- ¿qué me dijiste acerca de coquetear?

-¿Qué es eso-ttebayo?-pregunto con inocencia. Mejor no mencionaba ni galletas ni ramen.

Esa pregunta descoloco visiblemente al ojinegro ¿Cómo demonio se definía el coqueteo?

-Etto. Bueno…. Es como… se usa para…- Rasco su cabeza en un gesto que pretendía concentración, despegando su brazo de los hombros del rubio.- Es un arte que suele usarse cuando se desea conquistar a otra persona, y eso es algo que tienes que aprender si quieres que el próximo paso salga bien.

El rubio asintió intentando que su rostro mostrara una actitud inteligente, cuando realmente estaba más perdido que Shaquille O'Neal(*) en el cuento de la cenicienta.

Aunque claro kiba le conocía demasiado bien.

-Mira Naruto, ¿Recuerdas cómo se comportan Sakura, Ino y casi todas las mujeres de konoha cuando ven a Sasuke? ¿O a cualquier otro chico guapo?

-¿Hablas de esa forma ridícula-dattebayo? –Dijo radiante, eso sí lo entendía- Como pestañean mucho, sonríen como idiotas, se pasan la mano por el pelo y grita kawaii mientras menean sus manos como freneticas?- Dijo haciendo una mímica perfecta de sakura frente a un poster gigante de Sasuke sin ropa.

-Exacto.- Se notaba a leguas que Kiba tampoco entendía mucho de coquetear.

-Ummm!- El rubio no dijo nada mas, muchas mujeres lo hacían con él desde hacía mucho tiempo ¿Eso significaba que era guapo? Sonrió- Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el siguiente paso?

-Eso mi querido saltamontes, es el arte del coqueteo…-Volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros al rubio- Arte que tendrás que dominar si quieres que el bastardo de Sasuke se fije en ti.

-Me niego- Dijo rotundamente, deshaciéndose del brazo de su amigo y cruzando los brazoz sobre su pecho en una gesto de firmesa- No pienso comportarme como una nena histeria dattebayo.

-Claro que no idiota, nosotros perfeccionaremos la técnica y la usaremos más sutil mente… Es mas yo aprenderé contigo.

-En serio-ttebayo?- Se animo un poco, kiba por lo general lo dejaba solo en situaciones comprometedoras- Está bien pero ¿quién nos enseñara?

-Umm! Para esto necesitamos a alguien inteligente.

-¿kakashi-sensei?-propuso el rubio rápidamente.

-Naruto- Kijo kiba en un tono que sonaba a reproche- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente? y ¿porque no se me ocurrió a mi sugerirlo?

El rubio sonrió

-Porque tu inteligencia no compite con la mía ttebayo.

El castaño solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante

-Mejor busquemos a kakashi-sensei.

Ambos chicos se pusieron la tarea, con resultados nulos, no lo encontraban en parte, tenían unos buenos diez minutos saltando de aquí para allá y nada, ¿dónde diablos podía meterse una persona que no había salido de la aldea?

-A ver, a ver…-Freno kiba- Si tú fueras un sensei pervertido fanático a las novelas no apta para menores ¿Dónde estarías?- Le pregunto a su amigo el rubio.

-Pues fácil hehe, en un lugar donde no hubiera nadie mas-ttebayo. Como la cima de la montaña de los kages- Sonrió con suficiencia- Crees que este ahí- Pregunto después de darse cuenta que era una posibilidad.

-Nada perdemos con buscarlo-respondió el otro chico.

…

Unos cinco minutos más tarde ambos chicos llegaron jadeando a la montaña donde estaban tallados los rostros de los personajes más fuertes que habían pasado por la aldea. Los kages; que por su inteligencia, poder y amor a la misma dieron sus vidas para mantenerla a salvo, haciendo lo correcto cuando nadie estaba mirando, como los verdaderos héroes.

Entre los cinco rostros que se encontraban grabados en la montaña, estaba el de la persona favorita de Naruto, el cuarto Hokage, Minato, su padre, había dado su vida porque el kyuubi no destruyera la aldea, e incluso había sellado a dicho mounstro en el cuerpo de su único hijo, condenándole a una vida de rechazos e indiferencia por amor a su aldea.

Inconscientemente el chico llevo una mano a su abdomen justo donde estaba el sello, su padre confiaba en el… y el seria Hokage, para defender la aldea que tanto amaba, para luchar por los ideales del viejo Sarutobi, para que sus padres siguieran sintiéndose orgulloso de él siempre.

Pero primero… tenía que conquistar a Sasuke.

¡Todo en orden de prioridad!

El peliplateado estaba sentado en lo alto de la montaña, leyendo, como se temían ambos chicos, una de sus tantas novelas.

Kiba se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de sensei.

-Ohhh! Naruto, kiba que sorpresa- Saludo el sensei sonriendo por debajo de la máscara, y cerrando su único ojo visible- ¿Puedo servirles en algo?

-Hola sensei- saludo el castaño- Bueno ahora que lo menciona, tal vez…

Naruto no se molesto en saludar como siempre lo hacía, estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba con las dichosas novelas eróticas de kakashi, desde que tenía memoria el ex ambu siempre llevaba una con él, siempre estaba leyendo por las mismas páginas, en el centro del libro y siempre ponía la misma cara de pervertido.

¿Qué raro verdad?

-Sensei- comenzó el ojinegro a ver que el peliplateado se quedaba expectante- ¿usted podría darnos una explicación más o menos entendible sobre lo que es coquetear?

El ex sensei del equipo siete perdió su semblante feliz por unos segundo ¿para qué querían estos chicos saber lo que era el coqueteo? Decidió, sabiamente, mejor no preguntar, no quería enterarse que pasaba por la mente de esos dos, solo Dios sabe las cosas que pasan por las mentes de los jóvenes hoy en día, así que intentando buscar una definición que ellos pudieran entender, tarea nada sencilla, y que le sacara del paso, el peliplateado sorteo la respuesta en su cabeza por un segundo.

Los chicos le miraban expectantes, kakashi era uno de los más completos ninjas de toda la aldea, además de que siempre estaba leyendo sobre ese tipo de temas; "icha icha Paradise, o paraíso del coqueteo" era un libro que desde que ambos chicos conocieran al antiguo ambu este llevaba en sus manos.

-Bueno- hablo feliz el adulto- de una manera sencilla podría decirse que coquetear es el arte de capturar la atención de un individuo X valiéndote de tus dotes y no de tu fuerza, riqueza o cualquier otra cosa material que poseas ¿entienden?

Ambos chicos tenían la apariencia de estar en blanco. Kakashi negó con la cabeza, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, Naruto no era un ser que aprendiera con palabras, eso todo aquel que lo haya entrenado lo sabía, entiéndase Jiraya, Yamato, Azuma, el… la especialidad de su ex alumno residía en la facilidad para aprender las cosas de manera práctica no teórica, y el Inuzuka era el espejo de Naruto.

Suspiro derrotado, este era su primer intento y ya le habían vencido, patético la verdad, ver como uno de los mejores ninjas que se gastaba la aldea no podía dar clases de algo como coquetear, pero es que la manera en que Hatake _coqueteaba _con Iruka no era algo digno de mención para unas mentalidades como las de los chicos que tenía en frente…

-kakashi-sama – un ambu salió de una nube de humo dirigiéndose al mayor- Se solicita su presencia en la torre de la hokage.

Kakashi agradeció su suerte a kami, prefería mil veces aguantar la ira de tsunade-sama o cualquier misión suicida a la que pudiera asignarle a intentar enseñar algo de "amor" a estos dos chicos.

-Bueno chicos,- Dijo felizmente el peliplata sin disimulo alguno- Lamento no poder ayudarles mas pero el deber me llama y tengo que ser puntual ¿Por qué no buscan a alguien más que le ayude?- sugirió.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a la nada, ambos tenían la ligera sospecha que el antiguo sensei de Naruto casi les salió corriendo, ¿Por qué lo pensaron? Tal vez porque eso de "ser puntual" no era algo que se pudiera aplicar como cualidad del Hatake.

-Igual y no estaba entendiendo nada- Se excuso kiba.

El rubio simplemente asintió en acuerdo a lo dicho, pero con su vista fija por donde desapareció su esperanza.

…

En la aldea existían mucha personas bastante capaces de ayudarles, el problema residía en que su voluntad de ayuda era directamente proporcional a la cantidad de información que recibirían, y eso a los chicos no les hacía mucha gracia, ninguno de los dos quería que alguien les hiciera pregunta de mas, para nadie era un secreto como corrían los chismes en konoha y si el objetivo del rubio se enteraba… no es necesario señalar que podría pasar ¿verdad?

-Naruto-llamo kiba- ¿no se supone que shikamaru es un genio?

El ojiazul clavo sus hermosas orbes azules en el chico que ahora se encontraba frente a él, mientras que su cerebro, al que no le salían las matemáticas, intentaba sacar cálculo usando palitos, sabía que kiba quería decir algo pero ¿qué?

Y entonces amaneció.

-¿crees que el sabría?- cuestiono alegremente.

-Por supuesto, es un genio ¿no?-respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-y donde lo buscamos-ttebayo?

-umm. Son las once y cuarenta minutos de la mañana ¿Dónde está siempre a estas horas?- hizo la pregunta más para sí mismo el castaño.

…

Minutos más tarde, dos chicos, un chico rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un castaño en las mismas condiciones, se encontraban parados en la casa de los Nara, mientras que pensaban como llamar a la puerta, no querían molestar y menos a esas horas, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada esta se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo y ojos negros tan negros como la noche misma.

-buenos días chicos-saludo con una sonrisa fraternal, la mujer llevaba un delantal sobre su vestimenta y un pañuelo con el que secaba sus manos, al parecer estaba en la cocina

Los chicos se sintieron un poco incómodos, tal vez y esa no eran horas para las visitas, pero la prudencia de ambos se había quedado en la sala de parto.

-Buenos días señora Nara-saludaron ambos al unísono.

La mujer al notar la incomodidad de ambos chicos sonrió aun mas, se hizo a un lado para invitarles a pasar, conocía a ambos chicos, al igual que toda la aldea, y les parecían adorables, quien iba a pensar que el héroe de la aldea y futuro Hokage, (cosa que todos sabían y apoyaban, no por nada el rubio se había encargado de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos desde muy pequeño ) uzumaki Naruto al igual que el pequeño de los inuzukas, kiba, ¿podrían adoptar semejante tonalidad rojizas en las mejillas?

-pasen, pasen en seguida llamo a shikamaru-kun

-No se preocupe – se excuso rápidamente Naruto- Esperaremos aquí ttebayo.

La mujer asintió, sabiendo que si insistía los chicos solo se cohibirían mas, se dio la vuelta después de pronuncia denme un segundo, y desapareció por la puerta, dejando está abierta.

Segundos después, la figura de shikamaru hacia acto de aparición.

-tks.. que problemáticos- fue su saludo.

-Es un gusto verte también shikamaru -ironizo el castaño.

El Nara simplemente se limito a observar a ambos chicos con su semblante asueñado, al parecer había estado tomando una siesta en el porche trasero de la casa antes de que su madre le avisara que tenia visitas.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el moreno

-Ummm. Oye shikamaru-kun-comenzó el rubio- tú podrías explicarnos ¿cómo se coquetea?

El Nara le miro fijamente, mientras que el castaño suspiraba, se supone que la pregunta era ¿Qué es? No ¿cómo se hace?

-tks… ya me imaginaba que me darían problemas- se quejo como siempre- ¿ustedes me ven el semblante de alguien que ha hecho aunque sea algo parecido alguna vez?-respondió con otra pregunta.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Shikamaru tenía un punto.

-¿por qué no preguntan a una mujer?- volvió a cuestionar el ojinegro mientras luchaba por contener un bostezo- fueron esos seres quienes inventaron esa cosa para darle problemas a los hombres como yo

Sin decir nada más el Nara se marcho, dejando a los chicos parados. Pensó que ya no tenía nada más que decir, y era totalmente cierto.

-Porque no pensamos en eso antes- Se cuestiono el rubio después de que el moreno se marchara.

-Porque eres un idiota- le respondió servicialmente el castaño –porque no le preguntamos a sakura-chan?- se apresuro a cuestiona antes de que Naruto se enfrascara en una pelea.

El Uzumaki lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar, un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse volando por los aires con el rostro reformado cortesía sakura.

-porque aunque no se note mucho, valoro mi vida-ttebayo- contesto quedito- mejor le preguntamos a Hinata-san.

Hinata era una buena opción, el realmente entendía su amigo cuando no deseaba preguntar a sakura, pero no le veía ningún problema a la morena, esta jamás le pegaría como sakura…

-Mejor no,- volvió a hablar kiba- si llegas a aparecer frente a ella tartamudeara y tartamudeara, luego se desmayara y cuando recupere el conocimiento repetirá el procedimiento, necesitamos un curso rápido e intensivo y Hinata no podrá hacerlo.

El rubio suspiro, kiba volvía a tener la razón.

-Aun no entiendo ¿porque siempre reacciona así?-ttebayo- se autopreguntó en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que su amigo le escuchara.

Kiba le miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, tanto despiste en una misma persona era sumamente increíble. ¿No se supone que la Hyuuga se le había declarado un día?

-Entonces quien-ttebayo ¿Ino?

El castaño le miro y sonrió.

-Exacto.-dijo empezando a caminar con su amigo al lado- pero primero a comer.

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

Almorzaron en el lugar favorito de ambos, Ichirakus, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos, hablaron poco y después de disfrutar lo que para ambos era una maravillosa comida, ramen, partieron a buscar la rubia que les ayudaría con el dilema que les atormentaba.

Hora y media más tarde ambos se dirigían, seriamente, a la floristería de la familia Yamanaka, lo único que les preocupaba, curiosamente, era lo que se atrevería a pedir Ino por su filantrópica ayuda, ayuda que, si los chicos la conocían tanto como pensaban, tal vez de filantrópica no tuviera más que el valor que ellos le estaban otorgando. Ninguno.

Ino se encontraba detrás del mostrador arreglando un hermoso ramo de flores que estaba esperando una señora, la floristería no estaba atestada de personas como muchas otras veces, lo que era bueno para la causa, al perecer, algún Dios se había condolido de la miseria de los chicos y decidió ponerle las cosas más suaves.

Esperaron un momento que la señora saliera con su bello arreglo y se acercaron.

-Buenas tardes Ino-chan saludo el rubio con su alegre sonrisa y voz estridente.

El castaño solo hizo una seña con las manos!

-Chicos- contesto la rubia con voz suave- ¿qué les trae por aquí?

El rubio se quedo callada por un momento, pensando en que podría decir…

-kiba, te toca-murmuro colocando una mano en un costado de su boca, a modo de secreto, para que la Yamanaka no le escuchara, en un tono que pretendía fuera bajo, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que ambos presentes escucharan.

-Errr ¿yo?- miro a ambos lados, rogando al cielo que hubiera otro kiba - Ino, podríamos hablar en algún lugar… err… mas privado.

-No sé si lo notas kiba, pero creo que aquí estamos solos- señalo la chica.

-Sí pero en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien interrumpiéndonos- apunto.

La chica lo pensó por un momento, no era tonta, contrario a la fama que tienen los rubios, desde que vio a los dos chicos entrar en la tienda sabía que algo se traían, lo que falta adivinar es qué, y como buena amiga que era ya se enteraría.

-Denme una buena razón para abandonar la floristería, chicos, y seré completamente suya- sonrió con malicia, mientras miraba alternativamente a ambos chicos.

Naruto trago duro, kiba casi se persigna ante lo que se avecinaba; y ahora era, mis queridos espectadores, cuando rubio y castaño hacen su pacto con el mismísimo… Lucifer.

-Naruto… -Murmuro kiba al rubio como señal de que de su boca no saldría una palabra más.

Realmente no había mucho a lo que temer, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentían confiados. Ino podía ser una persona bastante temperamental.

-Etto…lo que pasa Ino, es que. –tomo una pausa para pasar saliva por su árida garganta,- Es que como ambos sabemos que eres una chica muy popular, inteligente, femenina y exitosa- sonrió para darle más énfasis a sus palabras la adulación a veces hacia magia- cualidades que no se encuentran en todas las chicas ahora mismo, nosotros decidimos aprovechar la oportunidad y acudir a ti.

Ino le miro un poco desconfiada, a pesar de que le encantaba que cantaran sus alabanzas y más un chico tan guapo como el rubio que tenían en frente, y por el cual babeó durante un tiempo bastante prolongado –y el nunca lo había notado- no era tan ida, Naruto en ningún momento menciono el motivo por el cual requería su sabiduría.

-Espero que sepas que eso no basta para sacarme de la tienda, así que apresúrate y desembucha.

El rubio suspiro y miro a kiba, como en busca de auxilio, el castaño solo le animo para que continuara.

-¿queremos que nos enseñes las "artes milenarias de coqueteo"?- mas pregunto que cualquier otra cosa- ¡si puedes, si quieres o sino no!- se apresuro en añadir meneando frenéticamente las manos frente a su rostro.

-calma lindo, que no soy la frentona de sakura, no pienso pegarles- sonrío, mientras consideraba la oferta.

El rostro de la rubia estaba completamente serio, ninguna emoción cursaba por este, sabían que estaba considerando su respuesta pero ninguno de los chicos sabía, exactamente pasaba por la mente de la rubia, y eso los descolocaba un poco.

Cuando pensaron que ya no iba a responder, otra cosa a parte de lo ya dicho, le vieron voltear la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda para desatar el delantal que siempre usaba cuando trabajaba en la floristería.

-Mama, ¿puedes cubrirme? Es que tengo que salir a algo muy importante.-grito a la puerta que daba dentro, luego dirigiéndose a sus nuevos disipulos dijo- chicos, soy toda suya.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, ¿eso era todo? Había sido relativamente fácil, ¿de qué se habían asustados?, Ino no era como esas chismosas que le hubieran pedido el alma por ayudarles, o peor… su virginidad, porque, a menos que en una de esas fiestas en la que se emborrachaban hasta perder el sentido no hubieran perdido también la ropa interior, ambos eran tan puros como día en que nacieron, al menos casi… ya que eso no significa que no hubieran tenido sus aventuras,- besos, caricias, mamad…- jem- en fin aventuras como cualquier chico de su edad… tanto consentidas como forzadas, especialmente cierto blondo…

Salieron del lugar camino a la casa del rubio, nadie se atrevería a pisar ese lugar con el caos que habitaba.

Minutos más tarde y en la casa del ojiazul, sentado en la pequeña mesa se encontraban los tres chicos mirándose fijamente.

-Bien, coquetear es sencillo- comenzó la chica, no planeaba preguntar nada… todavía- . Coquetear; es expresar tu interés en una persona de una manera sutil, elegante y entretenida, haciéndolo con la maestría de un artista. Como les enseñare. ¿Entienden?

-Si es demostrar que te interesa una persona, ¿por qué simplemente no se lo dices?- comento kiba.

-¿Que parte de _sutil _es la que no entiendes?- pregunto a su vez la rubia.- kiba, es demostrar _sin palabras_ que una persona te gusta, es atreves del comportamiento, el coqueteo es un lenguaje corporal ¿entiendes ahora?

-Eso creo.- el castaño miro discretamente al rubio, ¿Por qué el no preguntaba nada? ¿Sera que se la estaba dando en inteligente otra vez? Bueno el también podía hacer lo mismo.

-Bien- continuo la rubia- El propósito del coqueteo, más allá de mostrar tu interés es encontrar si ella, o _él_ en este caso- murmuro con picardía la rubia- corresponde o no ese interés que estás demostrando.

El rubio levanto la mano como si estuvieran en el instituto, llamando la atención de la maestra.

-dime Naruto

-¿Como logramos eso exactamente, ya sabes… sin babear y sin meter la pata-ttebayo.?

-Me gusta la pregunta –sonrio- fácil Cuando vayas a coquetear hay dos cosas que deberías comunicar SIEMPRE: _sexualidad masculina_ y _confianza_, sin eso todo será un completo desastre.

Ambos chicos asintieron, claro que estaban aprendiendo. Incluso, todo sonaba relativamente fácil, pensaban.

-Chicos, aquí usaremos cosas como los halagos, donde deben emplear la seguridad, es decir nada de _mamitismos_, no quiero ni espaldas encorvadas y ni miradas bajas-Les lanzo una mirada fulminante a ambos.- No se preocupen porque la persona a la cual le coquetean lo note, eso es lo que le da la diversión que sepan a que juegan ustedes y que aun sabiendo de que va la cosa caigan.

La chica continuó hablando sobre el tema largo rato, deseaba explicarle bien, teóricamente, en qué consistía coquetear, antes por supuesto de pasar a la práctica. Cuando estuvo completamente segura de haber dicho todo lo que sabía pregunto:

-¿Esta todo claro?- Al ver que los chicos guardaban silencio mientras asentían con la cabeza, sonrió- Bien porque ahora pasaremos a la práctica.

-¿Que?- gritaron- Nadie hablo de practica- Se apresuro a aclarar el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿Como sabrás si funciona si no lo pones a prueba?- razono- claro que tiene que haber practica. Solo que no será con la persona que están interesada, sino con cualquier otro individuo.

Kiba, al ver que su oportunidad se acercaba dijo.

-Además si por cosas de la vida, la persona por la cual estas interesado esta también interesa_da_ en ti y ve -_o se entera-_ que demuestras interés en otra persona que no sea ella, _o él_, podría demostrar un poco de, no sé, ¿celos?- sonrió perrunamente.

Ino sonrió también, claro que le gustaba la propuesta de kiba, especialmente sabiendo que Naruto iba detrás de Sasuke, "_ummm como se vería Sasuke celoso" –_pensó maliciosamente- claro que lo sabía, como también sabia el interés del otro chico en él, y el de kiba en…

-Hagamos algo, porque no usas a Gaara como conejillo de india? –Propusoo kiba.

-a Gaara-ttebayo? No podría, Gaara es mi amigo…

-Exacto- se encogió de hombros el castaño- Gaara es tu amigo por lo que no existe el riesgo de que pueda enamorarse de ti, además de que a… tu-sabes-quien- le cae bastante mal. -volvió sonreír.

-Me parece una excelente idea- opino la rubia hasta el momento callada- porque Gaara están serio, callado y temperamental como Sasuke.

Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos. Ino sonrió con malicia.

Naruto no objeto nada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, "_¿En qué me he metido-ttebayo?"_

-Y tu kiba, lo intentaras con Shino.- sentencio la chica dejando pasmado al aludido.-preparense , comenzamos mañana, y seguiremos a lo largo de toda la semana una hora.-como los chicos no abrieron la boca, se marcho.

***.·.·.·.·.·.·.*estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.·.***

Sasuke sintió el chakra de su "novia" entrar a la mansión, se levanto del lugar donde se llevaba refugiando toda la semana. Todo esto se solucionaría en este momento.

Entro en la casa sigilosamente, no porque quisiera asustar a Karin, aunque no era una mala idea, sino porque así le daba tiempo a preparar las palabras que iba a decir, aunque al final nada acurre como lo tenemos planeado… ¿no?

Eran, al menos, las tres y algo de la tarde, y él ni siquiera había probado bocado, uno que otro tomate que se encontró en el camino, pero solo porque estaban mal puestos...

Se sentó en la sala, sin encender la luz, era curioso ver como la casa de Sasuke siempre estaba en penumbras sin importar la hora del día, o cuanto sol haya… al parecer la claridad le rehuía, ¿Por qué será?

¿Tal vez porque nunca habría las ventanas?...

…

Karin salió de la habitación unos minutos más tarde, encontrándose a Sasuke sentado en el sofá, no le sorprendió, había sentido su chakra varias veces, al parecer el mismo moreno no se había dado cuenta que no lo tenía tan oculto como pensaba, pero eso no se debía a nada más que a _eso_ que lo estaba acosando, ella sabía que algo andaba mal, muy, muy, muy mal, no solo con su relación con el moreno, sino con algo que a este le andaba molestando, eso tenía que ver con é_l. _Porque él era lo único que alteraba de alguna manera al estoico moreno.

Por algunos instantes el chakra de su _koi, _se elevaba peligrosamente, en otros solo aparecía y así como si tal cosa desaparecía, ocultándose a la perfección. Y eso era sinónimo de un gran dilema mental.

Suspiro, a veces, solo a veces, sentía pena por el moreno. Las cosas no se iban a poner muy bonitas que digamos para el…

Tomo asiento frente al Uchiha, sin decir una sola palabra, solo para hacerle las cosas a él, más fáciles, aunque sea un poco…

Sabia, porque Sasuke quería hablar con ella… claro que lo sabía. Las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para estas cosas, y el de ella poco tenía que ver con _"mi novio se está comportando raro, casi no me habla, siento que no le preocupo… y bla, bla, bla_!" no que va, ella sufriría un ataque de histeria, pensando que el Uchiha se comportaba raro si este le sonriera, le abrazara sin motivo aparente, se preocupara por ella, o que de plano la asalte un día en la cama, corrección, _una noche. _Así que lo último que podía decir era que sabía qué relación con el bastardo de Sasuke llegaba su fin porque el ya no le prestaba atención, porque, por más duroque llegara a sonar, el nunca había hecho tal cosa, bueno, si lo había hecho cuando estaban en la calle y tenía que representar su papel de novio "_conforme con su relación" _

-karin, -hablo el moreno con voz pausada.-tenemos que hablar de…

-Sasuke- interrumpió, la ruptura jamás es sencilla, pero la pelirroja decidió que si le dejaba las cosas a él sería peor- ¿porque no nos saltamos todo esto y vamos directamente al grano?

Sasuke por un momento casi,_ casi_ pierde la compostura. El esperaba que más o menos Karin supiera de que iba a hablarle, y que le llorara un poco, -le hacía bien a su, ya de por sí, enorme ego- pero no que le frenara de tal manera y como si no le importara nada. Un tanto… azorado, como se encontraba, solo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decir?

-¿Cuándo quieres que me marche de la mansión?- estaba decidida a no llorar. Dando a las cosas el valor que se merecen, para que no haya engaños, esta relación no valía ni un suspiro y ella no se lo regalaría de gratis. No señor!

-No quiero que te marches.- Dijo el moreno, ya librado de su indeseada sorpresa, mirándola a los ojos.- Quiero que te quedes.

Bien, ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Dimelo porque juro que no lo sé Sasuke.

-karin- suspiro tensamente, Dios sabia que intentaba hacer las cosas bien, pero no era tan fácil como pensó en su momento- Eres importante para mí, más o menos, y no quiero hacerte más daño con una relación que no es real.

"_wow! Un poco mas de sentimentalismo, una lagrimita y entonces hasta yo me creería la mala de la historia" _pensó la pelirroja con amargura.

-¿No quieres hacerme daño? Que tierno- Dijo cínicamente

-karin, por favor- su voz calmada, pero con un deje de dureza.

-Descuida Sasuke, no pienso hacer un drama, pero tienes que entender que no es tan fácil.

El moreno bajo la cabeza, maldición este tiempo con Naruto le había hecho hasta encontrar su descarriada conciencia.

-Entiendo, pero me gustaría que te quedaras, considero que la casa es lo suficientemente grande para que los dos podamos convivir en ella.

-No, no entiendes, porque lo tuyo es usar a las personas hasta que ya no te sirven, así que, puedes dejar de darle larga a la cosa y decir lo que deseas, no es propio de ti andar por las rama.-dijo con voz dura

"_Al diablo con lo de "hacer las cosas bien_"-se dijo, el moreno. Al menos lo había intentado.

-Te quedaras a vivir aquí, porque el hecho de que te marches no ayuda para nada en mis planes, pero no quiero que estés colgada de mi, mantengamos las distancias, tampoco le dirás a nadie de nuestra ruptura, a menos claro que te pregunten directamente –cosa que el sabia que casi no sucedería- y si por alguna razón Naruto te pregunta por nosotros dile que me pregunte a mi ¿así o más claro?

-A todo aquel pregunte o simplemente a Naruto?- pregunto con voz un tanto ahogada.

-Solo a Naruto- sentencio

-¿Porque solo a él?

-No es tu asunto- frunció el ceño

-Estas realmente enamorado- murmuro la chica en voz medianamente audible, mientras bajaba su cabeza y miraba sus manos con tristeza,- espero que tu juego no se ponga en contra tuya y que no lo lastimes a él, él me agrada.

Sasuke se paro del asiento con rapidez, estaba bastante enojado, sabía que le agradaba, Naruto le agradaba todo el mundo!... no pensaba pasar un minuto más con _esa mujer, _no cuando ella estaba en plan de las veinte pregunta, porque lamentablemente el no tenia paciencia para responderlas a todas. Ni siquiera a una más.

-No estoy enamorado- ladro desde la puerta, -Solo es un capricho que deseo cumplir.- Y sin más salió a la calle.

…

Se encontraba inquieto, no por su ruptura con Karin, como ya había señalado anteriormente eso lo tenía sin cuidado, el problema era algo más… pero qué. Había pensado que cuando terminara con la pelirroja se le quitaría el mal presentimiento que tenia, pero no, si acaso había empeorado, y no dudaba que tuviera mucho que ver con Gaara. Si lo habia visto mas de una vez en la aldea, _con Naruto._ Iba concentrado en sus cavilaciones, sin fijarse a donde iba realmente, o a la velocidad, porque de un momento a otro empezó a correr, saltando de techo en techo. Como desesperado.

Minutos más tardes, y sin comprenderlo siquiera del todo, Sasuke se vio a si mismo parado frente a Ichiraku's ramen ¿será que le había hecho tanta falta el rubio que había ido a su lugar favorito solo para ver si le veía? ¿tan desesperado estaba? ¿Tanto deseaba tenerle?

Comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo, ahora no se encontraba muy seguro de querer entrar, _sentía _que no quería ver lo que se desarrollaba allí… "_paranoico" _se insulto mentalmente, tomando el control de su cuerpo y entrando con paso decidido al pequeño restaura y como se lo temía… se quedo parado justo en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, las emociones le dominaban, quería correr, gritar de frustración, o simplemente… matar al mandito pelirrojo. La imagen que veían sus ojos le parecía algo irreal, ¿Cómo era posible?

Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa, en frente estaba el maldito Kazakage a quien el rubio tanto adoraba, mirándole fijamente y sosteniendo su mano, ¡su mano! ¡ay que se la cortaba! Mientras que el rubio traidor, infiel, no hacía nada para apartarle, al contrario sonreía medio… ¿avergonzado?... no, que va, si ese idiota no se avergonzaba ni porque le encontraran desnudo bailando la canción de la alegría. Vio, entre la neblina roja que estaba posada en sus ojos, como Naruto inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda y mirando al maldito mapache fijamente posaba la punta de la lengua en su labio como humectan…

"_La aldea de la arena bien podía ir buscándose otro Kage… este estaba muerto" _pensó con rabia asesina el Uchiha, con el sharingan activado, preparándose para atacar.

**Continuara…**

Shaquille O'Neal(*)= es un jugador estadounidense de baloncesto, que desempeña la función de pívot y que forma parte de la plantilla de los Boston Celtics.[] Está considerado como uno de los jugadores más dominantes de la historia de la NBA.[] [

Sii, ya se, este cap no dice nada, pero esto es solo la mitad del capitulo, claro que la otra ya esta preparada. ^^ por favor no os desesperéis. ¿ne?

Tengo mis excusas, muy buenas por cierto, pero como no pienso dañarle la diversión mejor lo dejamos de este tamaño ^^, si alguien aun lee, por favor perdonen mi "_magnitudinario_" retraso.

En fin, hasta diré algo bueno; la canción que va para el striper de naruto y kiba será… "_ay Mejor no les digo… igual y __tal vez__ lo sepan en el punto estratégico 4"… _que conste que dije_tal vez._

Le agradezco a todos por sus reviews ^^ me hacen muy saludos a:

Darth Sethbek, Saskenaru xD, DILARIPATSUZUKI, Gatiuchiha-kun, Saavedraa

Con cariño

**Saku-Aya** ^^

"**Paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna… suavecito pero alumbra. ñ_ñ!"**

[] [


	5. Aprendiendo A Coquetear Parte II

**Cualquier parecido con otro fics es pura coincidencia. **-¿he mencionado que no creo en las coincidencias? Ò.ó

**Advertencias: **lo mismo de siempre, yaoi, blah blah blah… imagino que ya lo saben, bastante larguito que esta el fic como para saltar con algo que todos conocen, así que…

**Advertencia II: **Las omnipresentes faltas ortográficas.

**Disclaimer**: lamentablemente no pude recolectar firmas suficientes por lo que tengo que decirles que los personajes siguen siendo de kishimoto-sensei, pero ahora me reuniré con George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon… y los demás miembros de la película Ocean's twelve para que hagamos un gran robo… de los derechos sobre los personajes. Así que esto es sin fines de lucro… todavía.

Y comenzamos…

**Aprendiendo a coquetear II**

**Parte 2**

**Seduciendo al teme.**

"_La aldea de la arena bien podía ir buscándose otro Kage… este estaba muerto" _pensó con rabia asesina el Uchiha, preparándose para atacar.

Algún estado psíquico, que al parecer comenzó a desarrollar cuando fijo su atención en el rubio, estuvo dándole la alarma todo el tiempo, pero él como todo Reverendo imbécil, jamás le hizo caso _al susurro del diablo_. Ahora comprendía el mal presentimiento que le mantuvo el estomago atenazado y las papilas gustativas amargas por más de una semana.

¡Le estaban montando los cuernos!

No era la primera vez que veía el pelirrojo, ya sabía que estaba en la aldea, desde hace bastante tiempo a decir verdad, pero no le dio importancia, pensó que era algún asunto de la alianza con konoha que lo traía por allí. Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando sucesos extraordinariamente grandes comenzaron a surgir.

Sucesos como la primera vez que le vio junto al rubio, era de noche y Naruto estaba en Ichirakus comiendo ramen, vagamente se fijo en que kiba también estaba, pero lo ignoró, estaba vez no lo sentía culpable de nada, solamente tenía ojos para ver a su rubio hablando de una manera_ bastante animada _con el pelirrojo, quiso retorcerle el pescuezo trescientos sesenta grados y luego hacerle un nudo para que ni con magia volviera a la normalidad. A Gaara claro. Pero _lamentablemente _se contuvo, justificando al rubio con un: "_son muy buenos amigos, entre ellos dos no existe nada más"._

"_Amigos aja! ¡La amistad entre hombre y hombre no existe!"_

La segunda vez, el rubio estaba hablando con Gaara, en esta ocasión también creyó haber visto a Kiba pero no podría jurarlo del todo, y menos cuando el maldito des-cejado le dijo un no-se-que, y el desvergonzado rubio nada más y nada menos reaccionó brincándole encima y besándole la mejilla, ¡LA MEJILLA! A él jamás le había besado la mejilla!, casi, casi le reorganiza la cara con los puños, esa iba a ser su venganza… pero se contuvo _otra vez, _diciéndose que solo fue un ataque de euforia, que no fue para tanto, que un beso en la mejilla es como un vaso de agua: "_no se le niega a nadie",_ así que, haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad, volvió a marcharse sin matar a nadie… menudo idiota.

Oh! Y las cosas no acaban ahí, fueron empeorando con el tiempo, por un momento llego a pensar que todo era planeado por _alguien _ para ponerlo celoso, pero desecho el pensamiento con un ademan de manos, Naruto no era tan inteligente y el, definitivamente, _no era_ celoso… así que siguió justificando conductas injustificables, sirviéndole de abogado al diablo. Siempre desde las sombras, porque su materia gris estaba tan rosa que ni siquiera se dejo ver una sola vez, sino observaba a hurtadillas como una heroína de una de esas malas novelas del siglo pasado.

Pero, de todas las cosas malas esta que presenciaba, esta era la peor.

No, sinceramente no aguantaba más, ya con el Sharingan activado y preparado para matar, Sasuke se dispuso a saltar sobre el maldito mapache sin cejas, pero… no pudo moverse.

-¿Qué diab…?

-Calma Sasuke, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez

-Shikamaru, si quieres conservar tu vida, quita tu malditas sombra de encima de mí – susurro con tono de ultratumba.

-Tks, hay que ver que eres problemático- Se quejo el moreno, sin soltar en ningún momento al peligroso chico que tenía delante, y a quien obligó a retroceder lentamente.

Todo esto sucedía en completo silencio, las personas dentro del local en ningún momento sintieron la catástrofe que casi les cae encima.

¡Gracias al cielo!

-¿Se puedes saber que planeabas hacer?- Pregunto el Nara con el ceño fruncido y con voz inusualmente seria una vez hubieron salido y alejado lo suficiente.

-Corrección. Qué **voy **a hacer ¿Qué no es obvio?- Escupio las palabras. Realmente estaba enojado.

-No, no lo harás. Lo que harás será darte un buen paseo y quemar toda esa energía antes de que hagas algo estúpido y delo que te arrepentirás más adelante

-Dudo que me arrepienta de nada luego. Estúpido lo que hace el maldito pelirrojo, metiéndose con algo que ya tiene dueño,

Shikamaru le miro mal.

-Tal vez suene como un problemático disco rayado, y realmente encuentro molesto tener que repetirme diciendo lo mismo pero _Naruto no le pertenece a nadie_ más que a sí mismo, te recuerdo, nuevamente, que lo abandonaste una vez Sasuke, ¿quien asegura que no lo harás a nuevas cuentas? ¿Qué él no es solo un capricho para ti? El ya ha perdido bastante, no intentes quitarle nada más porque no pienso permitirlo- Suspiro pesadamente volviendo a su tono de aburrimiento- Ve a quemar energía, luego cuando seas capaz de pensar en algo más que en matar a alguien habla con el rubio, intenta sacarle algo _sin lastimarle_.- soltó su técnica lentamente, en seguida Sasuke empezó a alejarse, cada paso denotaba violencia contenida.

Shikamaru vio como comenzaba a retirarse, claro, no antes de dedicarle una mirada de odio infinito, mas aterradora aun por el sharingan - y Sasuke, -Le llamo- Te prohíbo acercarte al kazakage.

…

-Ahhh! . Joder- Se quejo el Nara entrando al Ichiraku y sentándose en un asiento libre y apartado del de Naruto, quien estaba muy contento y ajeno a todo contándole algo al pelirrojo.- Por un momento pensé que me mataría también.

El Nara no se sentía bien recordándole al Uchiha sus errores, sabía que le dolía el haber abandonado a Naruto, porque a quien engañamos, era por el que el Uchiha estaba en la aldea, pero fue necesario, Sasuke realmente tenía intención de matar a Gaara, y el no podía permitir tal cosa.

-Tks joder, Naruto si es problemático… ah! ¿Cómo me embarre en esta situación tan bizarra?- Suspiro - Ya recuerdo, gracias Kiba.

Shikamaru había encontrado al Inuzuka, caminado medio ido por la aldea y con una sonrisita maligna en el rostro, cuando Shikamaru le pregunto que le pasaba le dijo que las cosas en la aldea iban a arden cuando el Uchiha se enterara de que Naruto estaba coqueteando _descaradamente_ con Gaara, en Ichirakus. Obviamente lo había dicho sin pensar porque en un segundo sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder mientras llevaba las manos a su boca, con intención de callarla, tardíamente.

Después de esto un muy mal presentimiento ataco al pobre Shikamaru quien se vio corriendo hacia el lugar de los hechos, encontrando efectivamente al Uchiha preparado para matar a alguien.

"_joder, si no fuera tan problemático le hiciera pagar a Kiba este 'incidente' porque seguro como el infierno que él tuvo mucho que ver en el comportamiento del rubio para con en Kazakage"._ Pensó el Nara con molestia, mientras observaba a Naruto hacerle ojitos lindos al Kazakage. Su morena cabeza formulando más de una idea de cómo hacer una buena venganza.

-Ah! Que problemático- Pensó mientras recostaba su frente en la barra, fustrado.

**/.·.·.·*.·.·.. Baja. Novios./.·.·.·*.·.·./**

Sasuke estaba increíblemente enojado, por su mente solo pasaban cosas como morder, arañar, matar, deshacer… Dios como odiaba toda konoha!. Había requerido mucha fuerza de voluntad no darse la vuelta y acabar con el Kazakage de una maldita vez, y con el Nara si se atrevía a intervenir nuevamente, pero por la mente se le paso a la Hokage haciéndole papilla y a Naruto mirándole con odio infinito y desistió de la idea. Claro, más que por la mirada de Naruto que por ser papilla.

Caminaba a conciencia, necesitaba un lugar donde nadie le interrumpiera, no estaba de humor para una charla amena con nadie.

No era la primera vez que se sentía celos… err... Enojado, por esa semana era ya la trillonésima vez, ni siquiera le molestaba el que kiba estuviera siempre _demasiado _junto a Naruto, al parecer ahora mismo no tenía prioridad_… "Kiba y nadie…"_- pensó, mientras acallaba uno vocecita de lo más molesta que le decía que hacía apenas dos semanas atrás no pensaba así exactamente del Inuzuka… lo que le molestaba era el no haberse dejado cegar por la furia y matado a "_Gaara" -_pensó imitando la voz de Naruto como si fuera una loca histérica,- alegano luego ante la Hokage el haber sido poseído momentáneamente por el demonio grande y verde, -no, no es Hulk- que a veces suele poseer a todo persona sensata y calmada. Los celos.

Pero nunca como esta vez.

Lo que había hecho que se detuviera, que no atacara al Kazakage llevándose al Nara por delante, no fue su advertencia, sino mas bien el hecho de escuchar las palabras que momentos antes le dijo a Karin, _"Naruto es solo un capricho" _en boca del Nara. Maldita sea, el sabia mejor que nadie que no era un capricho, aunque se lo negara una y otra vez , aunque jamás lo admitiera sabía que Naruto era algo mas… más que un simple capricho, más que una siempre e insana obsesión…

El era…

Con cuidado y, usándolo como terapia contra la ira, comenzó a escalar la montaña que hacia tantos años atrás escalo con su antiguo sensei, donde aprendió su preciado chidori y donde iba a pensar cuando sentía los deseos de no estar con nadie. El problema residía en que al parecer la montaña estaba hecha un tanto más pequeña de lo que era en aquel entonces porque realmente: _no le supo a nada._

Se concentro en hace su chidori y estamparlo contra las rocas, -las pocas que quedaban ya, esa semana las mayoría murieron sin siquiera notarlo- sin pensar en nada mas, como tantas veces hizo antes, suponía que cualquier otra técnica que requiriera más energía sería mejor, pero no estaba dispuesto llamar la atención y asustar a la aldea con su ira descontrolada.

-Sasuke –La voz de Karin le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lárgate –Murmuro sin mirarla, haciendo por enésima vez chidori y estampándolo contra lo primero que vio. Que por desgracia no fue Karin.

-Sí, me imagine que estarías de un humor parecido- Se burlo.

Sasuke la ignoro completamente. Era eso o matarla.

-Tu chakra se siente bastante siniestro, y dudo mucho realmente que la ruptura conmigo te haya puesto de esa manera. Así que cuéntame ¿Qué hizo Naruto?

-Quien te dijo que quería hablar contigo -En un momento, Sasuke la tenia agarrada del cuello de la camisa, su Sharingan activado y esperando que dijera sus últimas palabras antes de darle visa al infierno.

Por un momento Karin se asusto, pero suspiro y decidió decirle dos o tres cosas.

-Lamento que estés en ese estado - **No**, realmente no lo lamentaba, al contrario le hacía gracia- y, realmente entiendo que quieras lanzarme por el precipicio, pero primero escucha lo que tengo que decir- Dijo mientras que en un acto reflejo de supervivencia tomaba las muñecas de las manos que le sujetaban fuerte, ignorando deliberadamente que le estaban haciendo daño al levantarla así - Si crees que con tu actitud de Soy-el-rey-del-mundo-y-todos-deben-arrodillarse-ante-mi-y-besarme-el-culo vas a conseguir algo, estas completamente equivocado.

-karin- Advirtió con voz amenazante.

Mientras que ella pensaba que el que no la hubiera aventado ya por el precipicio era una buena señal.

-Es la verdad, desde que llegaste tu plan ha sido conquistar al rubio, no me mires así que el único que no ha notado que todos lo saben eres tu… y el claro- **a**claró con una mueca de sus labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco- Pero jamás has movido un dedo más que el traerme aquí para que se muera de los celos.

Sasuke la miro de con el ceño mas fruncido, si eso era posible.

-Sí, también lo supe, solo que decidí prestarme para ello, no importaban los motivos solo desee estar contigo aunque sea unos pocos días- Sonrió melancólicamente- El problema está en que aparte de eso, no has movido un solo dedo para hacer nada, solo pones tu trasero cómodo y espera que las cosas sucedan por parte de Alá, y estas completamente equivocado.

-El tampoco hace nada- murmuro entre dientes.

Ella sonrió. Acababa de hacer un avance.

-El que tú no lo notes, no quiere decir que no lo haga- Corrigió.

Sasuke alzo una de sus perfectas cejas, soltando un poco el fuerte agarre que tenia sobre la pelirroja, para alivio de esta.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Demandó el moreno.

-Nada de lo que debas enterarte, aun… escucha, debes ser consciente de que si tienes a otra persona a tu lado, el se retirara, es de esa clase de personas, y tú lo conoces mejor que nadie- Sasuke guardo silencio- Creo que debes hacer algo, no puedes quedarte quieto o lo perderás- Ella sabía bien que eso no era más que una mentira, dudaba que Naruto se fuera con otra persona, pero algo tenía que decir que salvara su pellejo- Muévete, juega tus cartas no se lo dejes a todo a él, porque se puede aburrir- advirtió.

Sasuke guardo silencio por un momento, soltando a Karin.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenias que decir? –Dijo momentos después- Entonces lárgate de una vez antes de que me arrepiente y te lance al vacio.

La chica no espero otra advertencia, salió disparada hacia la mansión. Esperaba al menos que las cosas tomaran un mejor rumbo o el futuro de konoha seguiría siendo incierto. No hay nada peor que un Uchiha celoso.

"¿_Naruto qué hiciste esta vez?" _Se cuestiono la chica con pesar.

**/.·.·.·*.·.·.. Baja. Novios./.·.·.·*.·.·./**

Por un momento la preocupación adornó el rostro de Kiba, ¿porque Shikamaru se puso de esa manera cuando _se le zafó_ que Naruto coqueteaba con Gaara? El rubio no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que Sasuke se apareciera en el lugar del crimen antes de que este fuera cometido o ¿sí?

-Nahhh! La mala suerte no existe.- Desechó.- Y mucho menos con Naruto que es el hijo favorito de Kami.

Además, Sasuke jamás se atrevería a hacer nada, solo se iría enojado… como otras veces, en las que el juraba que no tenía nada que ver.

En varias ocasiones, _casualmente_ se encontraron con el kazakage, siempre alguno tenía algo que hacer, por ejemplo; él y Naruto sus clases de coqueteo con la maestra Ino, y Gaara, bueno este nunca decía… pero al menos los minutos que tenían libres lo pasaban juntos… Y siempre, siempre en la situación más comprometida aparecía Sasuke –Como cuando Gaara invito a naruto a comer tanto ramen como pudiera, y Naruto respondió brincándole encima y besándole… en la mejilla, claro- Sasuke se acercaba pero el aura asesina que le rodeaba se veía desde china seguramente, claro el idiota de Naruto jamás lo noto aunque Gaara puede que si… y ¿el? Hacía hasta lo imposible por no reírse… hasta que el Uchiha no se hubiese alejado.

Ahora se dirigía a su casa, esperaría que Naruto le fuera a buscar para que le dieras los pormenores de su cita con el pelirrojo y luego él se quejaría de lo que le tocaba a él, que de solo pensarlo se… deprimía.

**/.·.·.·*.·.·.. Baja. Novios./.·.·.·*.·.·./**

La cosa fue mejor que de maravillas, no podía negarse que en un principio se asusto de muerte cuando su _supuesto amigo Kiba_ se marcho y lo dejo a solas con Gaara, pero ¿ya qué?… al fin y al cabo debe de estar preparado para cualquier situación Como un buen ninja y futuro Hokage, sonrió para sí, mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Estaba medio dormitando cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la ventana, se levanto con pereza para deja pasar a su castaño amigo.

-¿Porque no fuiste a mi casa? Te estaba esperando- Le recrimino nada más entrar.

-Lo siento-ttebayo, pero ¿puedes creerlo? me agote- Sonrió a modo de disculpa,- ¿Ya es tarde, no vamos a cenar?

-Vamos que todavía tienes mucho que contar y yo de lo que quejarme.

El rubio tomo su cazadora naranja, las llave de su piso y salieron por la puerta.

Varios minutos más tarde ambos estaban frente a su segundo hogar, no había tantas personas como esa mañana, cuando el rubio se encontró con Gaara, pero tampoco estaba vacío, el local era mucho más grande que hace par de año a tras, ya que en la pelea con Pain fue destruido al igual que todas las demás casas y establecimientos… en conjunto con la mayoría de personas…

Pero, cuando estuvieron trabajando en la reconstrucción, Naruto, rogo porque le dejaran ayudar explícitamente en ese local y como él era el héroe de Konoha nadie le dijo que no, logrando después convencer a todo los demás ninjas para que lo hicieran mas grande, ahora el lugar contaba; además de con la mostrador, con varias mesas.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la barra como era su costumbre e hicieron su pedido.

-A ver –Comenzó el castaño- ¿Me piensas contar?

El rubio rio feliz de la vida.

-Funciona-Ttebayo Ino se ha convertido en mi persona favorita en el mundo.

-A ¿sí?

-Claro, tenias que ver a Gaara se puso todo rojo- Volvió a sonreír - Tuve que decirle la verdad ttebayo- bajo su tono esperando el regaño de su amigo, pero este estaba muy concentrado mirándole mal- no me gusta jugar así con mis amigos, además de que no quiero que se enamore de mi-ttebayo como dice Shikamaru sería muy problemático

-Eres un idiota, ya sabes que no podías decirle nada.

-Lo sé-ttebayo

Kiba suspiro resignado.

-Y ¿qué te dijo?

-Que me ayudaría… dijo que podía practicar con él y que él me diría las cosas que me salen bien y las que debo cambiar.

-Que fácil te salió- Se quejo el castaño.- Mientras que yo tengo que intentarlo con Shino, con Shino! -Se quejo alzando la voz- ¿Cómo diablos sabré que lo que hago le gusta si el muy tonto esta siempre tapado hasta las cejas? No hay un solo pedazo de piel que se pueda a ver… ¿cómo pretende Ino que descubra si se sonroja al menos? Tiene que ser alguna estúpida ley del karma- terminó con una voz deprimida.

Naruto hacia lo posible por no reírse a carcajadas, cosa que no le estaba saliendo demasiado bien, realmente consideraba que Kiba tenía un punto, pero…

-Claro que tiene que ser el karma, por alguna extraña razón tú querías que yo hiciera lo que hice con Gaara, ahora la naturaleza _que jamás_ perdona se está vengando de ti dattebayo.

Kiba le miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras murmuraba algo inentendible.

-Ya se! – Exclamó de repente el castaño con una voz y una mirada que hicieron al rubio estremecer, esto no iba a gustarle- _Tú _serás mi conejillo de indias.

Naruto tardo unos veinte latidos de corazón en asimilarlo, antes de gritar

-¿Queeee? A no, eso sí que no, te recuerdo que existe un psicópata que está enamorado de ti y solo espera vernos juntos para picarme en trocitos antes de lanzarme al tantaro- ttebayo- Dijo mientras intentaba alejarse de Kiba todo lo que el asiento en el que se encontraba se lo permitiera.

Kiba se le quedo mirando fijamente, sin pestañar, cosa que no hacía más que aumenta el nerviosismo en el rubio… comenzó a pensar que había sido una my mala idea que Kiba aprendiera a coquetear junto con él.

-¿Estás seguro, .to?- Dijo con voz melosa mientras se acercaba lenta y descaradamente al rostro aterrado del menor.

-Aléjate Belcebú –Reprendió el ojiazul

-¿Sabes que te ves especialmente adorable con esa cara de gatito asustado?- Ya el rostro del castaño estaba a escasos centímetros de el de Naruto quien sudaba la gota gorda.

-No te acerque mas Kiba ttebayo. Se supone que fuiste tú quien me dijo una vez que no estaba enamorado de mi, si sigues portándote así empezare a dudarlo-ttebayo

-Ummmh! ¿Quién sabe? tal vez cambié de opinión -Murmuro quedito haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el de Naruto, realmente se estaba divirtiendo con esto, poco le importaba que le estuviera viendo alguien ahí dentro, mucho ya murmuraban de ellos dos desde hacía un buen tiempo. Pues ahora que hablen con base.

Pensó en rozar los labio de Naruto una vez solo para ver si el rubio sufria un infarto, igual y no era la primera vez que se besaban, estaba acercándose cuando alguien detrás de ellos se aclaro la garganta con intención. Naruto le dio gracias a todos los dioses habidos y por haber antes de voltear a ver quién era su salvador…

O su asesino.

Kiba, por su parte, ni siquiera quería voltear, volviendo a su puesto más rápido que _inmediatamente,_ sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Se maldijo mentalmente por su mala suerte, ya las cosas estaban lo suficientemente mal con esa persona como para que ahora lo encontrara en esa situación, definitivamente la ley de Murphy estaba ensañada con él.

.hola - Tartamudeo el rubio, completamente acobardado ante la mirada que le lanzaba su antiguo amigo- Tiempo sin verte-ttebayo.

El pelilargo le lanzo una mirada fulminante al rubio antes de posar sus ojos en el Inuzuka que aun no se animaba a levantar la mirada.

Naruto estratégicamente decidió callarse, mientras se fijaba en la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos, su amigo, que se había dado la vuelta hasta quedar frente Neji, estaba cabizbajo tapando sus ojos con los flequillos del pelo que se posaban en su frente y podría decirse que…¿a vergonzada? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

_A ver, a ver… si no mal recordaba, los problemas de Neji, para con ellos dos_ -pensó el rubio- _hace par de años que comenzaron ¿no?...ummm! exactamente cuando Kiba y el se emborracharon lo suficiente como para hacer un show sobre la mes… bingo._

Parece un pato…. Vuela como un pato…. Entonces seguramente será un pato ¿no es así como decía el dicho?

"_Kiba creo que encontré tu Jasón Voorhees-ttebayo"_ sonrió para sí… _"Con que si ¿eh?" la venganza es dulce-dattebayo._

_-B_ueno-ttebayo, como veo que ustedes tienen asuntos que resolver creo que me marchare. –se despidió el rubio, ahora le tocaba a el reír ¿no?

Kiba agarro a Naruto del brazo antes de que este lograra pararse bien, ¿Qué estaba haciendo este idiota?, ¿es que tenia tanto deseos de deshacerse de él? Neji lo iba a matar!, sabía que desde hace bastante que ganas no le faltaban, no entendía porque pero lo sabía, así como sabia que la cercanía del pelilargo le perturbaba "_tiene que ser por aversión natural, ese hombre me quiere lapidar!"_ Aunque no le había visto todavía sentía su mirada taladrándole el en el rostro.

-¿Como que te vas?- Murmuro mordiendo las palabras y mirando a Naruto entre suplicante y amenazador.

-Pero Kiba lindo- Comenzó el rubio en tono meloso, justo como hacia el castaño segundos antes, mientras tomaba la mano que le sujetaba, reteniéndola entre las de él y llevándosela a la boca para depositar un beso en la palma abierta exactamente en el centro de esta, para su deleite Kiba se sonrojó, menos mal que le estaba dando la espalda al ojiblanco que no perdía detalle y cuya cólera parecía crecer por segundos ¿Y el sentido de supervivencia del rubio? se fue de vacaciones de semana santa- Creí que tenias que hablar con Neji- Volteándose ligeramente le pico un ojo al aludido- No te preocupes por mi-ttebayo nos veremos esta noche. One-san ¿me puedes dar el ramen para llevar?- Pidió a Ayame que se acercaba en ese momento con los pedidos de los chicos.

La cara de Kiba era un poema, la de Neji la de un asesino en potencia. Y Naruto solo rogaba que Ayame se diera prisa antes de que llegara la sangre al rio, _su sangre_ para ser exactos. El arranque de valentía- o de estupidez- que había tenido para insinuar que él y Kiba se llevaban _así _de bien ya había caducado.

-Bueno, fue un gusto verte Neji, Kiba nos vemos luego- Saludo mientras se marchaba, solo alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido de parte de ambos chicos.

Naruto estaba consciente de que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero es que no pudo resistirse, la situación se presento tan _perfecta _que hasta resultaba hilarante, sabía que el odio de Neji hacia él aumento varios grados, así como un nuevo resentimiento se instalo en Kiba, no estaba bien seguro de que el Inuzuka supiera las razones del pelilargo para mostrar tanta hostilidad hacia ellos dos, pero de lo que si estaba consiente era de que Kiba se sentía atraído, su forma de comportar frente _"_Jason Voorhees-Hyuuga" era exactamente la misma que a veces adquiría junto a Sasuke, solo que el intentaba no comportarse así para no parecer un marica enamorado, y siempre, siempre terminaba haciendo una estupidez.

Camino despacio de vuelta a su casa, ramen en mano. Se sentía pesado. Ahora que lo pensaba: tenía un buen rato sin ver a Sasuke, y al moreno parecía no importarle, sí, es cierto que él lo había ido a ver una vez, y Sasuke le recibió con un sexy y único: ¿_que haces aquí dobe? ¿_Romántico verdad? Hablaron un rato e incluso entrenaron juntos, pero ¿después qué?… nada, se fue y Sasuke no ha intentado buscarlo más.

"_Calma Naruto, ¿no te estarás arrepintiendo ahora verdad?" _Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, por supuesto que no, ¿quien en su sano juicio se arrepentía de conquistar a la persona de su vida después de que incluso había aprendido a coquetear?

Suspiro abatido, no, el jamás se daría por vencido ese era su camino del ninja, mas sin embargo a veces la conciencia le decía que tal vez estuviera haciendo el ridículo.

Pateó con fuerza una piedra, a veces a él mismo le asombraba su bipolaridad, hacia solo un momento que se estaba carcajeando por la broma que acababa de hacerle a su amigo y ahora estaba completamente deprimido por un moreno de ensueño con ojos de diablo. Por eso últimamente no quería pensar en él, porque miles de dudas comenzaban a surgir, y el mismo no podía dudar de lo que estaba haciendo "_una afición sin fe, hace que un equipo pierda un juego que ya tenía ganado"_ le había dicho kakashi una vez. Muy buenas palabras… para quien lograra entenderlas.

-Naruto- Llamaron a su derecha.

Volteo al reconocer la voz.

-Gaara- Sonrió sinceramente- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Iba de regreso, cuando te vi suspirando y decaído ¿estás bien?- Pregunto con su habitual seriedad.

-Claro-ttebayo todo bien.

-¿Seguro?-Le miro dudando.

-No. Si. Digo no… -Suspiro- No estoy seguro ttebayo.

-¿Quieres hablar? Te llevo a tu casa.

-¿Seguro-ttebayo?- El pelirrojo solo asintió. Después de unos minutos de silencio el rubio se dispuso a hablar**- E**tto…yo… lo que pasa es que ya no sé si lo que hago está bien o mal, mi cabeza está hecha un lio y. y… no creo poder con un rechazo.

-Es por Sasuke- Afirmó como si tal cosa. El rubio se paralizo. Después de varios latidos de corazón arqueo una ceja.- Supuse que por eso actuabas tan raro esta mañana, me dijiste que eras para conquistar a alguien e inmediatamente pensé en el.

-Vaya me alivias- murmuro agriamente- Por un momento pensé que lo llevaba tatuado en la frente-ttebayo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Algo así.

-¿Qué?-Grito pero guardo silencio cuando vio que los labios de su amigo se curvaban ligeramente en las comisuras, esbozando una pequeña pero visible sonrisa, raramente se podía presumir de ver a Sabaku sonreír y era un cambio agradable después de ver tanto dolor, soledad y odio en sus ojos tiempo atrás. Suspiro por enésima vez.

-Es irónico- Dijo pausadamente Gaara- Que el chico que siempre ha luchado porque el pueblo que le ha rechazado durante toda su vida le reconozca, hoy no puede enfrentar un posible rechazo de una sola persona. Naruto, no está en tu naturaleza rendirte. Nunca lo has hecho. No empieces ahora.

-Gracias Gaara, -murmuro aturdido por tantas palabras juntas en boca de Gaara-pero es que a veces pienso que le quiero quitar el novio a alguien que incluso me cae bien- Esbozo una sonrisa sin humor, ya habían llegado a su casa.- ¿Quieres pasar?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya tengo que volver, pero Naruto; nadie quita a nadie el que se va es porque quiere ¿de acuerdo?- Antes de marcharse agrego- que el miedo a perder no te haga dejar de jugar.

Wow! Gaara hablo mas en esa noche que en todo el tiempo que Naruto llevaba conociéndole.

-Gracias Gaara, eres un gran amigo- Sonrió sintiéndose más animado. Tampoco es como si él fuera a brincarle encima a Sasuke y a besarlo, el prácticamente no estaba haciendo nada.

-No Naruto, ese eres tú.

-¿Sabes? –Le llamo- si lo de ser Kazakage no va bien, siempre puedes meterte a psicólogo- Bromeo.

Gaara volvió a esbozar la sonrisa de la Mona Lisa.

-A ti se te da de maravilla lo de coquetear. Nos vemos Naruto.

-Me alegra escucharlo-ttebayo- Dijo medio sonrosado- Nos vemos Gaara.

Entro en su casa con un peso menos encima, se sentía bien hablar con alguien, claro siempre hablaba con Kiba, pero otro punto de vista era algo agradable, él y Kiba eran demasiado parecidos por lo que hablar con alguien inteligente y con un punto de vista distinto era algo bueno.

…

Gaara ya se había marchado al Sauna, era lógico, hacía más de una semana que había hablado con el de camino a su casa… el tiempo pasaba sin contratiempos desde entonces, lo que lo hacía sumamente aburrido, llevaba todo ese tiempo sin saber del moreno y Kiba le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo, aunque confiaba en que esto no duraría mucho.

Estaba un tanto agotado, estuvo entrenando en la cascada la mañana entera y parte de la tarde, esa semana había ido a una misión, pero solo tardo un día, volviendo a la rutina de entrenar y llegar a la casa sin compañía y agotado.

Tranquilamente se preparo un tazón de ramen instantáneo, después de comerlo se recostó en su cama a dormir un rato antes de ir a visitar a su amiga Sakura, tenía mucho que no la veía.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho que tocaban su ventana,- _esto se estaba haciendo manía_- pensó pero sonrió feliz, al parecer las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad, al menos con Kiba, quizas ya se le paso el coraje, cosa buena, Naruto ya se moría por saber que había pasado con Neji.

Camino hasta la ventana y abrió, en seguida una figura se coló por esta dejando a Naruto pasmado y con la boca literalmente abierta, ya que pensaba decir algo a "Kiba"

-¿Abres la ventana a todo el que toca en la tarde sin siquiera preguntar dobe?- Reprendió

!

-¿O Esperabas a alguien más Usuratoncashi?-Pregunto con gesto arrogante- No lo creo.

-¡Teme!- Grito después de calmar su desbocado corazón- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya que no te dejas ver, he venido a verte-murmuro como si tal cosa- Y a aclarar algunas cosas.

-Ummmh ¿no podías elegir otro momento?- Pregunto, haciéndose como que no le importaba- estaba a punto de dormir, estoy muy cansado dattebayo- Fingió un gran bostezo que ni él se creyó.

-A Gaara no le decías eso ¿verdad?-Murmuro por lo bajo

-Que dijiste dattebayo –Pregunto- Teme, habla más alto que no es una biblioteca.

- Dije que me importa poco que estés cansado tendrás que aguantarte dobe, tu y yo vamos a hablar.- Sentencio.

-Así por las buenas cualquiera entiende-ttebayo- Murmuro resignadamente.-si vamos a hablar vamos a la sala.

La verdad es que le resulta inquietante estar en su habitación con Sasuke, no entendía bien porque y tampoco estaba deseoso de buscar una respuesta, realmente no quería saberlo, pero entre la cama y la mirada de Sasuke, quien le observaba con una expresión en los ojos que no lograba definir, ni luchaba por hacerlo. –a veces es mejor vivir en la inopia, bien podía ser una mirada psicópata decidiendo la mejor manera de mutilarlo sin derramar mucha sangre y que permaneciera con vida… con Sasuke nunca se sabe- pero esas mirada y la cama como plus estaban rompiendo su sistema nervioso.

Sasuke entorno sus penetrantes ojos inquisitivamente, Naruto se veía algo… ¿nervioso? ¿O seria culpable? Claro el sabe muy bien lo que había hecho con el mapache, era lógico que le remordiera la conciencia. Le siguió a paso lento pero firme a la sala, la casa era un caos como siempre, pero Sasuke podía presumir de haberla visto peor.

El rubio tomo asiento en una butaca invitando a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, este tomo asiento frente al rubio.

-A ver teme, ¿qué te trae por aquí? De que quieres que hablemos dattebayo?

-¿Tengo que tener motivos para visitar a mi _mejor amigo?- _pregunto burlo disfrutando enormemente de la evidente incomodidad del rubio.

-Si. Digo no. Digo… Etto ¿Intentas confundirme-teme dattebayo?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Supe que tu _amigo _Gaara estuvo en por aquí…- Comento como si le importara poco.

-Claro –ttebayo me parece raro que no lo vieras estuvo cerca de dos semanas- sonrió feliz de la vida.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

-Imagino que pasaste mucho tiempo con él.

-Bueno, la verdad es que aun no se a que vino a la aldea, le invite a quedar en mi casa pero la vieja tsunade ya se había encargado de eso- dijo en tono de reproche- pero sí, nos vimos muy a menudo-ttebayo.

Sasuke hacia todo lo posible porque no se le notara el enojo, aunque en este preciso momento podría besar a la Hokage, ya había pasado esta semana completa y parte de la pasada quemando energías para no matar a Naruto, y para que el encuentro con Gaara tuviera un final feliz, porque claro que lo enfrentó, justo antes de que este se marchara… Shikamaru le advirtió que no se acercara al kazakage, pero últimamente el moreno se consideraba una persona díscola ante cualquier tipo de orden si esta involucraba directa o indirectamente al rubio.

Fue todo un logro el evitar un enfrentamiento con el mapache, el problema es que el maldito pimiento morrón que él sauna tenia por kazakage no puso, en ningún momento, las cosas fáciles, cuando Sasuke, tragándose su orgullo Uchiha, "muy amablemente" le pregunto qué _¿Qué se traía con Naruto? ¿Qué relación tenían y le estaba ocultando? _el muy ·$!%~$#&% (*) respondió con el ceño fruncido, _"no es asunto tuyo Uchiha lo que haga o no con Naruto, si deseas saber algo pregúntale a él pero procura no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. La suposición es la madre de todos los errores Uchiha"_– termino para luego marcharse como si tal cosa.

¿Precipitadas? ¡Y una mierda!

Cuando vio que el pelirrojo se marchaba tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol, intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca y soltándolas despacio, como una mujer embarazada resistiendo unas fuertes contracciones, para no matarlo allí mismo.

Ese día aprendió una lesión importante;, "E_s mejor que te castiguen por haber realizado una venganza, que castigarte mentalmente tú por no haberla llevado a cabo cuando pudiste" _créanme la venganza es un placer. Lo demás es tontería.

Por eso se encontraba haciendo el papel de _futuro novio_ celoso en casa del rubio, aunque este anduviera en Limbo-Landia. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de la mala leche que desprendía el moreno por cada poro de su escultural cuerpo?

-La verdad es que si vi al mapa…al Sabaku… estaba contigo en Ichirakus… ambos _muy acaramelados._

Naruto realmente no entendió lo que Sasuke quería decir con aquello, lo tuvo que pensar largo y tendido para llegarle a la idea…

-¿A. carameleado-ttebayo?- al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, penso el moreno- ¿Te refieres a…?

-Exacto.

es lo que crees Sasuke.- se apresuro a negar, gritando por todo lo alto mientras se paraba de el asiento que ocupaba.

-Tienes razón, no es lo que creo- murmuro en un tono helado, haciendo que el menor soltara el aliento que había estado conteniendo sin siquiera saberlo- Es lo que vi.

-Te. Te equivocas-ttebayo- Naruto no entendía porque se justificaba ante Sasuke, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer que el moreno entendiera que entre él y Gaara no había más que una amistad.

Sasuke guardo silencio, mirando fija y penetrantemente el rostro que tenía en frente, instándole silenciosamente a que continuara hablando.

-Gaara solo me estaba ayudando con algo.

Eso si capto su atención.

-A ¿sí?-se burlo mientras fruncía el ceño, para que no se notara su curiosidad y demostrando que lo último que quería hacer era reír.

Naruto considero el mentir, pero no le gustaba la idea, ahora podía decir la verdad y omitir ciertos detalles ¿no? Técnicamente eso no era mentir.

-Etto, pues veras- Murmuro juntando los deditos estilo Hinata, bajando la mirada a su regazo- Quería saber que tan bien se me daba eso de co. Co… -murmuro en un tono apenas audible, ya que la palabra se negaba salir de su desértica garganta.

-¿Coquetear? ¿Estás diciendo, que Sabaku no Gaara solo estaba comprobando que tan bien se te da el coqueteo?- comento pausadamente. Un tanto incrédulo.

-Pues si-ttebayo- continuo, forzando una carcajada, en el mismo tono bajo y con la vista en sus dedos.

El Uchiha se sintió aliviado, confiaba en que Naruto no le estaba mintiendo, y al menos sabía que no estaba seduciendo a nadie, aunque no sabía para que quisiera saber tal cosa.

-Y ¿Bien?

-Y ¿Bien que dattebayo?

-¿Que dijo tu amigo? ¿Qué tal lo hacías?

-Pues dijo que muy bien- se animo un poco, sin levantar la mirada todavía.

Con que eso dijo ¿verdad?- se pregunto el moreno. Ese maldito oportunista de Sábaku No Gaara, ya se las pagaría.

-Si quieres te sirvo de modelo para una segunda opinión ya sabes- Propuso el moreno descaradamente, sin darse cuentas de los que decía hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca. Aunque después de pensarlo un poco, Karin le dijo que debía de actuar ¿no?- ¿Que piensas Usuratonkachi?

-¿Qué? No, yo… etto…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo que Gaara te haya mentido? Que no sepas hacer ni siquiera eso bien Dobe…

Sasuke sintió como en un segundo el aire de la habitación cambio. Fue cosa de magia.

Naruto levanto lentamente la mirada, tenía un brillo maléfico, burlón y absurdamente decidido en sus hermosas orbes del color del cielo en un día soleado. Se levanto a paso resuelto hasta pararse frente a Sasuke, inclinándose un poco para que este no tuviera que alzar la vista dejando que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente, con la misma calma levanto su mano derecha y la poso en la espesa mata de pelo que negro mientras la deslizaba lentamente hacia atrás, rozando "sin querer" con el delo meñique la oreja del moreno, causando un sinfín de estragos en el sistema nervioso de este.

-No sé, tal vez tengas razón y no se me dé nada bien- Ronroneo lentamente. En ese tono que Ino se afanó tanto con que aprendiera a la perfección y que ahora le salía como si él lo hubiese inventado… bajo, ligeramente ronco y sumamente sexy.- ¿Tu qué crees? -Pregunto "inocente" retirando la mano, no antes de rozar la barbilla de sasuke y volviendo a su lugar, pero no se sentó, sino que esperaba parado desafiante, mordiendo, aparentemente, distraído el labio inferior, pero con _esa _mirada de traviesa diversión en sus bellos ojos.

¡Dios! ¿Quién será que estaba dañando a Naruto así? ¿Quien le había enseñado eso? Sasuke estaba teniendo una dura batalla consigo mismo decidiendo si besar o matar a quien le enseñaba a Naruto estas tácticas asesinas ¿Acaso sabia el lo que provocaba? ¿Estaba realmente consiente del efecto que podía ejercer en cualquier persona? Peor aún ¿le había hablado así a Gaara? ¿Cómo reacciono este?

Mejor no saber.

Después de serenarse lo suficiente como para recuperar el control de sí mismo y no recurrir a los instinto más básico y primitivo, que pugnaban con salir Sasuke se levanto lentamente hasta quedar frente a Naruto, dos podía jugar al mismo juego ¿no? Aunque haya sido el mismo quien le pidió al rubio que le mostrara sus _coqueteos_, se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro contrario.

-Imagino que esto lo has estado practicando para aplicarlo a alguien ¿verdad?- Pregunto con aparente tranquilidad.

El rubio no hizo movimiento alguno, se sentía incapaz de mentir. Sin saber que tramaba Sasuke y sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado de que su intento de coquetear un poco no le haya surtido efecto con el moreno -ya que este tenía u habitual cara de no-eres-la-gran-cosa-para-entretenerme,- guardo silencio. Su arranque de valentía incitado por la provocación del moreno fue bastante efímero a decir verdad, solo duro unos simples segundos ahora a ver al Uchiha tan cerca sentía su confianza esfumarse rápidamente. Vaya héroe.

-¿Quieres saber cómo reaccionara la persona en cuestión?- Pregunto lentamente Sasuke.- ¿A la que le hagas este tipo de… insinuación?

-Supongo que ese es el objetivo-ttebayo.- contesto enfadado

-Bien- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita de triunfo- Es fácil… reaccionara así.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, poso una manos por el cuello de naruto, quien le miraba entre sorprendido y ligeramente asustado, e inclinándose un poco, tomar posesión de esa perfecta boca, que resulto ser caliente, suave. Adictiva… pura magia negra.

Vagamente sintió a Naruto sobresaltarse, quedando completamente inmóvil mientras los labios le temblaban bajo los suyos, deslizo la lengua de forma lenta pero firme, exigiendo paso. Durante varios latidos de corazón sintió que Naruto no obedecería, no se separo, tenía paciencia, para esto sí que la tenia, lo engatuso con su con su beso, con su lengua, al final Naruto no pudo resistirse y partió sus labios, Susuke no lo dudo, allano la boca de Naruto, barriendo el interior, reclamando lo que consideraba suyo.

¡Dios que sabía a gloria!

Este tenía que ser el sabor del cielo, con gusto viviría allí, con gusto se perdería para siempre en ese mar de sensaciones indescriptibles, pensaba Sasuke.

Mientras que Naruto no sabía bien que estaba pasando, bueno si sabía, mas o menos. Se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido y dulce posarse sobre sus labios, pero no se aparto, tardo bastante en notar que Sasuke le estaba besando, exigiendo paso a la intimidad de su boca, la abrió para él, perdiéndose en la exquisita tortura que atenazaba su cuerpo en ese momento. No quería que terminara, tanto tiempo deseando eso, un simple beso y ahora se preguntaba ¿cómo fue capaz de vivir sin esto? Realmente había besado a muchas personas antes y muchas otras lo habían besado a él, pero aquellos besos palidecían en comparación con los que estaba recibiendo ahora. En ningún momento pensó en abrazar al moreno, en pegarlo a él, realmente, no estaba pensando en absoluto, no quería moverse, ni siquiera respirar por temor a que la magia se acabase si sucumbía a cualquier acción que no fuera la de disfrutar el beso.

Pero acabo. Quizás demasiado rápido.

Lentamente, Sasuke se fue retirando, casi a regañadientes, sabía que esta separación no era para siempre, tenía que ir acostumbrando al rubio a sus besos, pero sin apresurarse.

Miró al rubio frente a él, parecía en Shock, seguro y no fue consciente de que el mismo estuvo devolviendo el beso, pero no importaba, lo importante ahora era sacarlo de su extrañeza.

Naruto parpadeo mirándolo como si fuera la primare vez que lo veía… sus ojos brillaban de deseo, provocando casi una pérdida de control en Sasuke. Ahora que lo pensaba; la cama estaba muy cerca.

Dios que quería besarlo otra vez! Pensaba Sasuke. Estaba completamente adorable con ese sonrojo en las mejillas y los labios rojos y ligeramente magullados por sus besos.

-Te. Te. Teme- Grito Naruto cuando logro encontrar su voz- ¿Porque hiciste eso?

-Te pregunte si querías saber cómo reaccionaría la personas a la que piensas coquetearle- Respondió sin pizca de remordimiento alzando los hombros, demostrando que ese beso no le afecto y sonriendo de lado- Esa, Usuratonkachi es probablemente la forma.

-Eres un maldito pervertido- Grito colérico, Sasuke sonrió.

-Calmate, pareces una virgen ultrajada.

Naruto solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió, le divertía sobremanera el ataque de cólera Naruto, el rubio estaba esforzándose bastante por parecer realmente indignado y no encantado, cosa que hubiese funcionado si no tuviera unos ojos demasiados transparentes, al menos para el Uchiha que lo conocía mejor que nadie, como bien señalo Karin recientemente, Sasuke podía leer claramente en el mar cristalino de los ojos de Naruto que no era enojo precisamente lo que reflejaban, sino una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo. ¿Quién diría?

Le había gustado el beso Hahaha!

Incluso, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a apostar que si le besaba nuevamente la resistencia por parte del rubio seria mínima, por no decir que nula, y esta seria mas una muestra de orgullo que de no querer, pero Sasuke no iba a besarle, ya Naruto había tenido suficiente, al menos de momento…

No podía permitir que el rubio orgulloso, pero con boca de ángel se apartara por la intensidad de sus emociones.

¿Quién se cree eso? No le besaba por temor a no poder parar, suficiente trabajo que le costó el separase hace un minuto.

Saauke Se dirigió a la salida, era hora de retirarse, lamentablemente su autocontrol no era tan bueno que muchas veces llego a presumir.

-Por lo visto estas imposible hoy dobe- Se burlo- Creo que me retirare. _Por ahora._

-Nadie te está reteniendo Sasuke teme.

Sin una palabra más el moreno salió por la puerta, esta visita fue más que productiva. A su juicio.

Cuando Sasuke desapareció de su vista, los dedos de Naruto se posaron en sus labios, ardían. Comenzó a sobarlos suavemente podía sentir la sensación de los labios de Sasuke aun, su sabor… bajo la mano con molestia al ver lo que hacía, se supone que era él quien conquistaría al teme, no al revés. Y Sasuke se encontraba tan tranquilo…

¿Será que no sintió la descarga eléctrica que azoto la habitación? Uhmm! Tal vez el bastardo de Sasuke le hizo un chidori con la lengua… eso explicaría el que le haya afectado tanto un simple beso, que no fue tan simple si tomamos en cuenta que casi sufre una combustión espontanea.

Llego a su habitación y se tiro en la cama de espada, con la vista perdida en el techo. Necesitaba a Kiba, tenía que contarle esto pero el muy _canino _se hacia el enojado con él.

Esperaba, por su cordura, que el Inuzuka no durara mucho en ese estado. Necesitaba contarla de su maravillosa experiencia con el teme.

Pero ¿que estaba diciendo? Lo que necesitaba era quejarse de que el teme violo su boca.

**/.·.·.·*.·.·.. Baja. Novios./.·.·.·*.·.·./**

Sasuke se obligo a salir de la casa de Naruto, llevando dos dedos a sus labios los toco casi con reverencia, presionando ligeramente como queriendo retener el sabor de los labios de Naruto, era aun más maravilloso que la última vez que lo había besado, aunque eso no se llamo un beso, beso. Fue más bien un delicioso accidente… en la academia, hacia tanto tiempo atrás…

Casi se ríe en voz alta… aquel fue su primer beso.

_El primero_, como se prometió silenciosamente aquella vez mientras lo fulminaba con la miraba para que no notara que le había afectado en más de una manera, _de muchos!_

(*)= sorry palabra suspendida, no apta para señoritas lolz

Bueno, este es el fin del capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me alegran el alma.

**Sasukita15, ****Gabriela Ines****, Nayki, ****Sakura1402**, **Saskenaru****,** **Gatiuchiha-kun**** , ****Sayukira**

"_**todo el mundo trata de realizar algo grande… sin darse cuenta que la vida se compone de pequeñas cosas"**_

Responderé los reviews anónimos en mi perfil. Se supone que por aquí está prohibido o algo asi…. Y por cierto creo que tendrán que esperar un poco al siguiente cap… tal vez de aquí a julio ¿quién sabe? Es que mi musa se fue de vaca.

"_**paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna, suavecito pero alumbra"**_

_Con cariño:__** Saku-Aya**_

Ja ne!


	6. cuarto paso

**Ummm! ¿Acepto sugerencias de excusas baratas? O.o **

**Y mientras llegan…ummm… etto… ¿lamento la demora? u_uU**

**Cualquier parecido con otros fics es pura coincidencia.**

**Discleimer:** lastimosamente ni Naruto ni Sasuke me pertenecen ellos están repartidos de la sigte forma; Naruto es de Sasuke; Sasuke de Itachi; Itachi de Deidara; Deidara de sasori; sasori de Kankuro; Kankuro de Shino; Shino de Kiba de Neji; Neji de Naruto; Naruto de Sasuke; Sasuke de saku-Aya… ahhh olvídenlo todos son y serán de Kishimoto, hoy, mañana y siempre.

¡Por y para fanáticos yaoistas frustrados! Sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Las mismas de siempre.

**Cuarto paso.**

Kiba llevaba más de tres días sin hablar con su amigo el rubio, exactamente desde que le dejó a su suerte con el Hyuuga. Se supone que los amigos se ayudan entre sí, sin embargo, Naruto su supuesto mejor amigo, le había echado con los leones a la menor oportunidad para salvar su propio pellejo. Menudo amigo que estaba hecho.

Sin embargo, lo que más molestaba al castaño es que jamás se imaginó la falta que le haría el condenado, ahora se encontraba aburrido hasta morir. Se pasaba las tardes entrenando con Akamaru en el bosque, de alguna manera expiando su culpa- aunque primero muerto a confesado-, porque sabía que él también se la había hecho a Naruto mas de una vez.

Lo que realmente sacaba a Kiba de sus casillas era descubrirse, en más de una ocasión, recordando porque estaba molesto con Naruto, ya que siempre buscaba algo para disculparlo, muchas veces estaba parado en la puerta con intención de salir a casa del rubio, entonces se reprendía a sí mismo y entraba a la casa con más mala leche que antes. Pero es que sabía que no era su culpa, era la costumbre de compartir todo con el Uzumaki, su cuerpo ya se movía en contra de su voluntad.

Si, su vida estaba hecha un caos.

Solo le consolaba que Naruto estaba en la misma situación, sabía que al igual que él, se la pasaba entrenando en la cascada para luego llegar a su casa a hacer sabrá-Dios-qué, Y no, no lo estaba espiando para ver si se aburría tanto como él, no necesitaba hacerlo, esa era la ventaja de poseer la nariz más eficiente de konoha, su olfato era incluso más fino que la de los perros de Kakashi, Podía rastrear cualquier cosa, conservar su olor por bastante tiempo y detectarlo a kilómetros.

Por lo que sabía cada paso que Naruto daba… y como ya mencionado no es que estuviera pendiente del rubio traidor.

-Ahhh! – grito frustrado- A este paso parare loco.- se llevo una mano para despeinar el ya de por si indomable pelo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su querido Akamaru – ni una sola palabra- sentencio al ver que este estaba a punto de ladrar algo mientras que su mirada decía _"¿es que no estás loco ya?" _a veces se cuestionaba a quien realmente pertenecía este perro, dudaba de que fuere suyo, siempre se iba en su contra.

Se levanto sin ceremonia de la cama en la que se encontraba, se metió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, se vistió completamente antes de salir junto a su perro, necesitaba entrenar para seguir expiando sus pecados y disminuyendo la culpa, es que su conciencia trabajaba horas extras últimamente, se la pasaba señalando, que Naruto no hizo nada que él no hubiera hecho ya y la muy maldita tenía razón, esa sin dudas era la peor parte… jamás hablaría con Naruto. Claro, si dependía de él dar el primer paso.

Una parte de su cerebro lo estaba taladrando con que el ni siquiera se sentía culpable por todas las bromas gastadas a Naruto.

Pero lamentablemente no podía, es que era bastante divertido hacerle esas bromas a Naruto. El héroe de Konoha temblando ante la posibilidad de coquetear con Gaara. Realmente cómico.

…

Después de unas buenas cuatro horas de un agotador entrenamiento regreso a su casa casi arrastras, mientras que en lo único que pensaba su cabeza era cama y comida. No importaba el orden.

Antes de llegar a su casa, diviso una figura sentada en el porche, una sensación de deja vu lo recorrió, utilizo su olfato, realmente no hacia falta, pero su terquedad era admirable, efectivamente era Naruto. Su corazón traidoramente dio un vuelco de alegría al ver a su mejor amigo.

Mientras que su boca, un tanto más sensata salió en defensa de su orgullo.

-que haces aquí _traidor_- habló.

-vine a comprobar si seguías enojado conmigo-dattebayo- respondió Naruto sin vergüenza alguna parándose de los escalones del porche donde se encontraba sentado para acercarse a su amigo.

-¿tu. que. crees? Ahora si me disculpas.-dijo orgullosamente pasando de el. Aunque rogaba que interiormente que no se marchara, bienvenidos al mundo de las emociones complejas.

-Kiba- ttebayo déjalo ya- propuso Naruto Quien no era conocido precisamente por su infinita paciencia.

-eres malo para mis ojos. Piérdete.

-pareces una nena ultrajada- le grito Naruto molesto por el comentario del Inuzuka, la verdad es que se moría por decirle eso a alguien desde que Sasuke lo llamo así.

-¿una nena ultrajada? ¿Yo?- grito al rubio deteniéndose y volteando para verlo- no dirías lo mismo si fuese yo quien te hubiera dejado con un psicópata que te quiere matar sabrá Dios porque! Eso Naruto fue jugar sucio.-se quejo- yo jamás te haría algo asi.

-ah! ¿no?- pregunto escéptico. Kiba no podía ser tan… tan… _tan. ¿_o si?

-¿cuando? Dime ¿Cuándo?- desafío arrogante. Confiando en que la mente del rubio por primera vez no le jugara sucio. Naruto tenía una memoria fatal.

-¿Quieres la lista en orden alfabético, cronológico o de importancia-ttebayo?- ironizo.

Kiba lo miro mal.

- bueno, tal vez lo hice alguna vez- al ver que el rubio levanto una de sus cejas irónicamente, se enojo- el caso es que no te perdono.

-Kiba- comenzó el rubio en tono engañosamente calmo. Ya no sabía que hacer- no será que te sientes tan enfadado porque estas enamorado de Neji?- **¿**tacto? Y ¿que es eso?- el que debería sentirse enojado soy yo porque siempre me lo has ocultado, mientras que yo te cuento todo, sin embargo no lo estoy, yo solo…

-enamorado ¿yo?- el castaño bajo el tono, pero estaba escandalizado, lo demostraban sus ojos exageradamente abiertos, y sus mejilla fieramente sonrojadas, el no estaba enamorado de Neji, solo, solo…solo lo ¿descolocaba un poco? Pero enamorado ¿el?... no para nada. Jamás. ¿Verdad que no?- de donde sacas semejante estupidez.

Cuando vio que Naruto iba a abrir la boca para responder lo callo con un gesto de su mano.

-Espera. Mejor no respondas ¿si?- camino un poco dejando al rubio atrás y tomo asiento donde este estaba sentado momentos antes. Se sentía cansado, abatido, no le gustaba estar peleado con Naruto, era su mejor amigo y aunque no lo admitiera ni bajo coacción se sentía bien verlo de nuevo, pero sus palabras… ya no confiaba ni en el mismo. Nunca se pregunto porque se comportaba asi delante del Hyuuga. Mas por temor a saber la respuesta que a cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora, analizándose, -sin querer-, así mismo, se daba cuenta que siempre intento llamar su atención. Inconscientemente claro. Siempre fue el, era su reconocimiento el que anhelaba. Solo él y el de Naruto pero Naruto ya era su mejor amigo. Sin embargo Neji… siempre lo miraba por encima del hombro con esa mirada que dice no-te-me-acerques-perdedor. Por el se subió aquella noche en la mesa, por el empezó a desnudarse. Para llamar su atención. A ver si le reconocía aunque sea un poco. Sin embargo, fue peor, después de eso el Hyuuga le miraba casi con repulsión. Y el aprendió a apartarse, justo como Hinata, después de todo no es necesario vivir en la luna para admirara su belleza ¿no? de lejos también se ve preciosa.

Muchas veces pensó aplicarle la estrategia baja novios. A decir verdad esa era una de las razones por lo que quería aprender todos los pasos, por lo que anhelaba que la dichosa estrategia funcionara con Sasuke, y por la felicidad de Naruto, por supuesto. Pero sabía que con él no iba a funcionar… Neji no tenia novia. Kiba dudaba mucho de que siquiera tuviera corazón.

-me piensas contar- hablo el rubio sentándose a su lado. Le preocupaba mucho Kiba, él al menos, podía presumir de que Sasuke y el tenían un lazo. Solo había que apretarlo. Pero Kiba y Neji no tenían nada.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- no se, -el tono de Kiba era lastimero- No entiendo, se sentó en el puesto que abandonaste como si nada, no dijo una sola, palabra el muy desgraciado. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente harto de tenerlo a mi lado, me pare para marcharme pero el muy imbécil me retuvo del brazo _no te atrevas a ir detrás de el _dijo el muy…

Iba a continuar ventilando cual abanico desbocado los insultos hacia el ojiperla, cuando escucho a Naruto resoplar para contener la risa. Lo miro feo por un segundo antes de preguntar.

-¿compartes el chiste?

-¿estas diciendo que Hyuuga Neji te prohibió caerme a tras dattebayo?

-¿es que no escuchaste?-murmuro entre dientes-.

-lo que no puedo es creerlo-ttebayo

Kiba solo le miro. Naruto compuso su rostro lo mejor que pudo antes de agregar en tono serio, lo que llevaba tiempo pensando…

Exactamente tres días.

-creo que le gustas a Neji.

Kiba le miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Segundos después una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. Naruto le miro sorprendido, esperaba una reacción algo mas… Kiba!

-pobrecito… -comenzó el castaño pasando la mano por el pelo del Uzumaki como quien acaricia un gatito- parece que estos días sin mi te han dejado peor de la cuenta. No te preocupes que ya estoy aquí.

Naruto aparto la mano de Kiba de un manotazo. Menudo idiota era su amigo. ¿Es que era tan difícil ver la verdad? Realmente nadie podía ser tan idiota.

-deja de hacer eso. Dattebayo-contesto- piénsalo por un momento- para el rubio era perfectamente lógico tanto como que Sasuke no estaba interesado en él y él lo enamoraría con esta estrategia que le había conseguido un beso. A que funcionaba! - no te diré que apliques la estrategia para enamorar a Neji, porque el ya está enamorado así que… ¿Por qué no te le declaras-dattebayo?

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

Karin se encontraba en su habitación, en la segunda planta de la mansión Uchiha, su mirada perdida en la nada. Su tiempo en aquella casa llegaba a su fin, de hecho al parecer ya se había acabado. Lo supo la noche anterior cuando sintió el chakra de Sasuke acercarse a la mansión, no podía negar que en un principio dudo de que realmente fuera el, su chakra se sentía inusualmente alterado, no precisamente de la forma en que fluye burbujeando como lava cuando estás en una pelea sino… sino…bien si tenía que ponerle formas y colores diría que ahora mismo era de color rosa fluyendo corazoncitos y cantando una canción de amor.

Esta bien, tal vez exageraba, pero que conste que la realidad no distaba mucho de eso.

La chica se sentó el borde de la ventana contemplando el camino con aire pensativo. Pronto ella tomaría este camino que la llevaría a cualquier parte lejos allí, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, su sueño de estar con Sasuke se había acabado y por lo que podía sentir comenzaba su deseo de dejarlo feliz junto a Uzumaki Naruto.

Sonrió _y al final Naruto si se quedó con el _pensó.

No lamentaba nada. Solo no ver la relación hasta el final. Pero esta aldea le gustaba. Quién sabe, tal vez un día volviera, una vez que encontrara su propósito en el mundo.

Junto a su príncipe verde. Ya que el azul esta ocupado.

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

Sasuke estaba un poco intranquilo, sentía que Naruto se estaba engarzando en cada neurona de sus ser y él como buen idiota que era, en vez de darle mente y buscarle solución al problema se encontraba irritantemente feliz y en las nubes porque la noche anterior beso al rubio.

Oh si! Era realmente patético. Pero un patético feliz.

Decidió, convenientemente, enfrascarse indeterminadamente en su burbuja irrompible de felicidad y callar así las preguntas que querían acribillarlo de forma despiadada en su interior: ¿Cómo había pasado tal cosa? Peor aún ¿Cómo permitía él, el único heredero Uchiha con vida poseedores del gran orgullo Uchiha, que alguien tan idiota como Naruto lo pusiera en tal estado de euforia hasta el punto de querer cantar? –eso por ni pensar en alguna otra palabra rosa y dulce- si, sabía exactamente cuándo comenzó. Cuando le ocurrió la genialísima idea de cumplir su capricho de conquistar el rubio, seguido de los cambios de humor de este que variaban semana tras semana; que si esta semana lo ignoraba, que si la otra lo buscaba, que si quería ser su amigo, que si le coqueteaba descaradamente… y los mil y un etcéteras que le siguen a la lista.

¿y lo peor del caso? Que el solo seguía pensando en el beso.

Sasuke se levanto de su cama tranquilamente, casi se pone a silbar la canción de la alegría pero recordó a tiempo, gracias a Kami por eso, que Karin se encontraba en su habitación y que podía escucharlo. Y eso no era bueno. El podía estar feliz pero no necesitaba que se enterara el mundo entero. Comenzó una caminata sin rumbo fijo por su mansión, iba bastante entretenido recordando el sabor del Uzumaki como para darse cuenta de donde se dirigía, cuando volvió a la realidad se sorprendió al encontrarse en la sala de recreación de la primera planta… ¿Cuándo bajo las escaleras?

Iba a sentarse en el sillón cuando notó la consola del DVD en _pause_ estando seguro como el infierno que él no la había tocado en años decidió –con razón- que la culpable era su ex novia. Además, para ser sinceros, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se usaba esa cosa, ¿canto tiempo había pasado desde que lo uso por última vez? ¿Trece años? –y tomando en cuenta que el tiene dieciocho…- ¿ ummm. Era esa la misma consola o Karin compro otra? se acerco con parsimonia al dichoso aparato ¿Qué había estado viendo Karin? Ahora pensaba descubrirlo, genial hasta lo curioso de Naruto se le estaba pegando, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante la idea, justo antes de bufar con molestia por su acción, encendió el televisor y tomo el mando a distancia quitando el pause una vez tomo asiento.

La pantalla se puso azul por un instante, al parecer el video a penas fue comenzado por una milésima de segundos- ¿raro verdad?- se coló en su cabeza la idea de quitarlo, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez era una películas rosas de esas que le encanta a las mujeres y que los hombres odian casi tanto como a las personas-mujeres lloricas.- Pero se aguanto como buen Uchiha que era, descubriendo un segundo después lo equivocado que estaba, lo que la televisión presentaba una especie de ¿fiesta? Era un video mal grabado, al perecer quien llevaba la cámara estaba expuesta a demasiado movimiento… o estaba completamente ebrio.

-_Ino, Ino_ -se distinguió la voz de Kiba entre el bullicio del lugar- fija _la dirección de la cámara hacia esa zona que pienso encender este lugar.-_grito eufórico el chico ante la cámara.

Ino se había volteado a ver lo que deseaba su amigo dirigiendo la cámara hacia donde este señalaba con el dedo índice. Poco a poco Sasuke fue cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Este era el video que le regalo Kakashi sensei hacia tiempo atrás. El video del striptease. Repentinamente la duda le visito ¿de verdad quería ver el contenido de lo que traía este aparato?...buen ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál daño podía traer un simple video?

_-solo si prometes hacer algo que valga la pena- _el ronroneo de la voz de la rubia saco a Sasuke de sus pensamiento atrapando su atención nuevamente a la pantalla del televisor_._

_La sonrisa de Kiba ilumino por un momento la cámara, se le veía radiantemente malicioso con sus ojos ligeramente achicados, aunque esto bien podía deberse al abuso de alcohol._

_-lo prometo- contesto el castaño con voz ligeramente pastosa mientras guiñaba un ojo a la chica_.

_Con movimientos completamente felinos – al parecer Kiba olvido que estaba borracho- el castaño subió a la mesa que momentos antes pidió a la yamanaka mantuviera la cámara, cuyo contenido estaba convenientemente desparramado por el suelo, cortesía Kiba dos minutos antes._

_Como por arte de magia, o de Tenten que se encontraba en el bis, la música ceso._

_-__**señores**__ –alzo la voz el castaño captando la atención de los pocos que a esa altura aun no le prestaban atención. Como buena camarógrafa, la Yamanaka paseo la lente por toda la sala de la mansión Hyuuga, entre una y otra cara conocida de repente quien capturo toda la atención de la cámara fue cierta tez morena, ojos azules y pelo rubio que se encontraba hablando con una sonrosada Hinata y un Neji con el ceño fruncido hasta lo imposible mientras su vista no se despegaba de un ¿Kiba? Sobre la mesa… "interesante" se escucho a penas el murmullo de la voz de Ino haciendo eco de los pensamientos del moreno al otro lado de la pantalla.- __**esta noche, este querido servidor bailara para ustedes. Música maestro. Digo maestra.**_

_Un segundo después comenzó una melodía conocida para todos, la música que Tenten habia puesto, la que mantenía a Kiba moviéndose no tan lentamente no era más que "sexy back" de Justin Timberlake. __Una melodía __bastante__ buena para el propósito del castaño._

**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack**

_Kiba se movía con gracia sobre la mesa, al compás de la música, sus manos traviesas también se movían pero sobre el cuerpo del Inuzuka de una forma bastante sugerente, logrando que mas de una/o contuviera el aliento._

**Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

_Kiba giro 180º grados sobre la mesa dándole la espalda a quienes momentos antes veían su rostros, sus manos -que estaban cumpliendo su papel sobre su cabeza para que el movimiento redondo de cadera que le hizo girarse tuviera un efecto devastador sobre el publico quienes gritaban como posesos- bajaron lentamente hasta posarse sobre su pecho y de ahí encontrar su camino hasta sus glúteos, apretando sugerentemente antes de volver a subir. Como si estuvieran esposadas sobre su cabeza, __**i`m your Slave**__ deletrearon sus labios antes de que el chico tirara la cabeza hacia tras mientras mordía su labio inferior._

_- pecador- grito alguien desde la multitud aglomerada a orillas de la mesa._

A Sasuke le hubiese encantado ver el rostro de Neji en ese momento pero sabía que Ino jamás apartaría la cámara del chico perro. "Lastima" pensó el moreno con aire divertido… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no se supone que Naruto también bailaba? Kakashi le había dicho que este era el video original ya que e l otro había sido medio alterado, amablemente –por Sai para que vendiera un poco mas- tal vez la alteración se debiera a agregar a Naruto, quien sabe, quizás Naruto ni siquiera participo y todo fue un montaje, conociendo a Sai no lo dudaba. Ya arreglarían cuentas…

_-Kiba dattebayo- la voz estridente de Naruto saco a Sasuke de su pensamiento, y a Kiba del baile. Ten-ten volvió a parar la música. El rubio, aparentemente, enojado subió a la mesa de un salto, en el que casi va a parar de culo al suelo porque la borrachera apenas le dejaba algo de equilibrio, mirando a su amigo con rabia contenida._

_La habitación se sumió en un silencio hiriente. Mientras que todos los presentes miraban expectante lo que sucedería a continuación._

_-no puedo creerlo- comenzó el rubio._

_-Naruto…_

_-No- grito este interrumpiendo a Kiba que se veía visiblemente nervioso- como me hiciste esto a mi? No se supone que soy tu amigo ttebayo?_

_-Juro que no es lo que piensas Naruto- trato de justificarse Kiba, arrastrando las palabras, por un momento paso por su castaña cabeza la pregunta de ¿porque se disculpaba? Pero el rubio no le dio tiempo a encontrar la respuesta así que continuó implorando perdón._

_-¿a no?-ttebayo – se las arreglo para fruncir el ceño y cruzar los brazos sin perder el equilibrio._

_-si pero…_

_-pero ¿que? Ibas a hacerlo y… no me invitaste. Considero que SI es lo que parece dattebayo._

_-Si pero…¿Qué?- Kiba analizo lentamente lo que su amigo le estaba reprochando, Naruto no estaba enfadado sino que… mas lentamente aun, y esto de forma deliberada una sonrisa perruna adorno el rostro del castaño, antes de que galantemente hiciera una corta reverencia mientras le ofrecía su mano a Naruto- ¿quieres acompañarme?_

_-pensé que jamás me lo pedirías dattebayo- contesto el rubio sonriendo a su vez._

A Sasuke hacia bastante rato que la situación dejo de parecerle hilarante. ¿Qué pensaban hacer estos dos? Se pregunto mientras removía su cuerpo un tanto incomodo en su asiento. Sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de la pantalla.

_-Ten-Ten ¿nos harías el honor?- pregunto esta vez Naruto- busca algo suave que esto será inmemorial._

_La chica sonrió maliciosamente mientras levantaba el pulgar en modo afirmativo._

_Reinaba un mutismo sepulcral en toda la habitación, todos estaban absortos en el show que aun no daba inicio, el silencio, más que incomodo, estaba lleno de electricidad, todos se preguntaban que payasadas harían esos dos… _

Todos _estaban expectantes, nadie apartaba la vista de la mesa en la que los chicos estaban parados, Ten-Ten puso la canción, ambos chicos se colocaron en extremos opuestos de la mesa, como si se tratase de algo ensayado y no una improvisación. Kiba mirando a Ino con la cámara, mientras que Naruto poso su mirada, media ida por el abuso de alcohol ingerido, en cierta Hyuuga que solo atino a sonrojarse a un más de lo que ya estaba, dándole la espalada a su amigo._

_Fue entonces cuando empezó a sonar la música, era lenta, ambos chicos comenzaron lentos movimientos con el cuerpo, mientras sus miradas seguían perdida en la multitud… Kiba se movía otra vez al ritmo de la música. Naruto hacia lo mismo solo que a diferencia de Kiba este daba pequeñas sacudidas siguiendo los tambores. El rubio volteo su cara al castaño que seguía mirando la cámara fijamente. Seduciéndola._

_¿__**Qué decidir?**_

_**Es que ella forma parte de mi vida**_

_**Pero es que ya no puedo estar sin ti.**_

_Kiba le daba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando al rubio quien a su vez bailaba sin despegar la vista de la espalda del castaño, ninguno de los dos cuerpos sobre la mesa perdía el ritmo, muy casualmente Kiba subió sus manos y acaricio por encima de la ropa su torso, el rubio por su parte comenzó un acercamiento hacia su compañero, la mesa no era pequeña, pero tampoco tan grande por lo que para que todo saliera a su tiempo se movió lentamente, hasta alcanzar su objetivo._

_**Que decir, (tu y yo)  
**__**Empezamos jugando  
no sé cuando (tu y yo),  
que sin pensar lo de nosotros se convirtió en amor  
(Olvidando a todo el mundo alrededor)**_

_Se acerco al castaño que seguía, aparentemente concentrado en acariciarse ligeramente, lo tomo de la mano y lo volteo hasta hacerlo quedar frente a él, el Inuzuka le miro como si fuera la primera vez que le veía, y avanzo un paso, como hipnotizado, ahora fue el turno del rubio de retroceder mirando entre la gente, como si le avergonzara el comportamiento del otro. Al ver su 'alejamiento' el castaño le tomo por la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo, posando su boca en su cuello mientras sus cuerpos se movían sinuosos, la cabeza del rubio callo hacia tras mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza._

_Las manos de Kiba subieron lentamente de su cintura a sus hombros, mientras sus orbes negras atraparon en una fija mirada la de su compañero de baile cuando este abrió los ojos, quien se veía nublada, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si por el alcohol o por la pasión que se desarrollaba en esta danza sensual que empezaron segundos atrás._

**Y sabiendo que los dos (tu y yo)  
Tú y yo teníamos vidas separadas,  
Sabes que no puedo olvidarlo que hay alguien más  
Que forma parte de mi vida y no; entiéndeme (por favor)  
No la quiero herir no puedo decidir  
Aunque te amo a ti no se que debo hacer ahora…**

_En un momento_ _el castaño soltó al otro y se dispuso a dar la vuelta, el ojiazul le tomo por la cintura como momentos antes lo había hecho el otro, solo que sin darle la vuelta, pegando los glúteos del contrario a sus partes intimas, no aparto su mano sino que la que tenia libre la introdujo por debajo del t-shirt, el castaño dejo caer su cabeza sobre los hombros de su amigo dejándose hacer._

_Sus caderas seguían un movimiento lento, de un lado a otro, lentamente soltó la cintura del ojinegro retirando también la que se había colado por debajo de la ropa del otro, solo para tomar por los bordes de la camiseta y procediendo a retirarla lentamente hasta sacarla por completo lanzándola fuera…_

_La multitud vitoreo de distintas maneras… escuchándose un 'kiaaa' por unas y otras partes, así como también algún 'wow' y otros 'oh Diosa'… La camiseta cayó en manos de un bien prendido lee, de quien apenas se escucho el 'ioshhh…' antes de que un pequeño grupo se le tirara encima por quitarle dicha prenda, el resto no se movió, mas por temor a perder cualquier detalle que porque no le interesara el pedazo de tela._

_Cuando todo volvió al silencio, solo se escucho un '__**quítale los pantalones a Naruto'**__ que nadie sabe de dónde salió, pero que se escucho perfectamente en la cámara._

_Kiba sonrió._

Sasuke apretó los dientes desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

_Dándose la vuelta y aun entre los brazos de Naruto, le soltó la correa, desabrochando los pantalones en el proceso, esto mientras el rubio paseaba sus manos por toda la anatomía ajena, pero Kiba no bajo los pantalones del rubio, aun no, era demasiado pronto… su sonrisa se ensancho mas, mientas que con delicadeza coloco sus manos sobre las del rubio procediendo a servir de guía al tour del rubio a su cuerpo._

**(Ella me ama)  
Pero el amor que yo sentí una vez  
(Se acaba, estoy entre la espada y la pared)  
confundí mis sentimientos,  
ya ni se ni en lo que pienso  
lo único que te pido es tiempo  
necesito pensar…**

_Las manos de ambos chicos viajaban una sobre la otra en el cuerpo del castaño… pero de un momento a otro el castaño se alejo un poco, mirando al otro en todo momento, el rubio procedió entonces a llamar su atención: se puso de perfil bajando un poco las caderas con los brazos muertos a los lados, su mirada fija en su objetivo, sin perder detalle, movió su pierna derecha de manera que sus caderas hicieran movimientos circulares hacia el mismo lado, una vez, dos, dio la vuelta haciendo lo mismo pero con el otro pié mientas que sus manos subieron a su cabeza para bajar lentamente acariciando su cuerpo en el proceso, como quien enseña de lo que se está perdiendo, bajo la mirada un poco solo para ver sus propios movimientos, sonrió sensualmente volviendo la vista a Kiba, quien solo atino a tragar duro. –igual que el resto de los presente-._

_Kiba a pesar de su borrachera, nunca había visto esa parte de su amigo._

_Era pura seducción._

_El rubio continuo su rutina, esta vez dando unos pasos adelantes acercándose a Kiba con movimientos meramente felinos, sus manos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo en todo momento, acariciando, se puso de espalda al otro, cuando sintió que estaban lo suficientemente pegado, su espalda contra el pecho del castaño, abrió ligeramente las piernas bajando un poco su pelvis, solo lo suficiente para lograr un roce que pareciera intimo –aunque sus cuerpos no estaban tan pegados- volviendo a subir alargando el proceso_.

Sasuke activo el sharingan… decidiendo entre hacerle un amatersu a la inocente televisión o buscar a Kiba y matarlo… No hace falta decir cuál de las dos opciones llamo mas su atención ¿verdad?

_El rubio sintió como el otro le retenía por las caderas mientras que pegaba sus labios a su cuello una vez más, se soltó alejándose un poco mientras tocaba de manera sugerente sus redondeados glúteos… provocando el desmayo entre unos cuantos de los espectadores…_

**Para mi (ella)**

**Se hizo mas que costumbre en mi vivir (ella)  
Momentos buenos y malos yo con ella compartido (con ella)  
Con ella he vivido pero todo cambio  
No se como paso  
y llegas tu a mí, me haces sentir la tranquilidad de amor que yo necesitaba, (Ohh) nació el sentimiento que tu, que tu, que tu creas en mi**

_Naruto se para frente a Ino desde la mesa, quien no se había desmayado ya por pura tozudez,- y por no dejar caer la cámara-, entonces dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad seguido de un giño de ojos se arranco la camisa que llevaba esa noche, logrando que los botones saltaran por doquier y lanzando lo que quedaba de la prenda a su amiga rubia. Quien sonrió, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a aquellos asados que quisieron quitársela. Ella no era lee, y se enfrentaría a la mismísima Hokage por esta prenda de ropa._

_Se escucharon muchos gritos tanto de féminas asi como de algunos chicos, aunque estos no hayan sonado muy masculinos que digamos…_

_Kiba se le pego por detrás nuevamente, mientras el rubio seguía con su vista fija en la cámara, -_**sasuke sintió que la mirada de Naruto estaba fija en el provocándole, burlándose de el, maldito usuratonkachi-** _pasando sus manos por los pectorales desnudos de su amigo, como había hecho este momentos antes, mientras le daba la vuelta, ambos se miraron por un rato, antes de que Kiba rosara sus labios con los de su amigo, una vez, dos… antes de decidirse por morder el labio inferior de Naruto. _

_Se moría por hacer aquello, no era que le gustara Naruto, era su amigo, pero siendo sinceros, ¿Quién no quería besar a Naruto? ¡Estaba buenísimo el condenado!_

_-kiaaaa!- se escucho a lo lejos. ¿O era cerca?_

_La multitud salto en vítores una vez más, y más de una quiso subir a la mesa, pero fue detenida por Shikamaru, Chouji y la que quedaba de un Lee que aduras penas podía pararse por el tsunami de personas que le había caído encima unos momentos antes._

_Todos estaban disfrutando del espectáculo… algunos más que otros, y la mayoría planeando la forma de violar a esos dos en cuanto bajan de la mesa._

_Todos menos cierto castaño de ojos perlados. Si la cámara hubiese estado firmando a su alrededor hubiera notado como casi brinca sobre la mesa para matar a cierto rubio atrevido… Neji miraba la escena con ¿odio? El aura que le rodeaba en esos momentos era muchas cosas menos calmado… no se había marchado por masoquista, pero el baile presentado por dichos chicos hacía rato que ya no le parecía agradable, específicamente desde que el rubio ahí presente le puso las manos encima a su… al otro castaño con complejos de estúpido. _

_Eso ya no era un baile. Estaban haciendo el amor sobre la mesa!_

_No había nadie que le asegurara que esos dos no mantenían una relación. Tendrían que ser estúpidos para pensar que no después de esto._

**(Ella me ama)  
Pero el amor que yo sentí una vez (se acaba)  
Estoy entre la espada y la pared  
confundí mis sentimientos,  
ya ni se ni en lo que pienso  
lo único que te pido es tiempo  
necesito pensar…**

_Kiba, que era quien llevaba la voz cantante en este show, decidió que ya era hora de desnudar un poco más a su amigo, bajo una mano hasta posarla en la cintura del rubio y pegarlo mas hacia sí, con fuerza, de manera que no hubiera espacio para una corriente de aire si quiera, Naruto gimió audiblemente –nadie aun es capaz de decir si fue fingido o no- mientras que la otra mano de Kiba comenzó a empujar su pecho hacia atrás. La flexibilidad de Naruto iba a ser puesta a prueba en este momento. _

_Naruto se dejo hacer, no tenía ni idea de cuál era el objetivo de Kiba pero se encontraba tan alcoholizado que tampoco le importaba mucho que digamos. Las piernas de Kiba se situaron en medio de las de Naruto. Cuando los hombros de Naruto quedaron recostados el suelo Kiba soltó la cintura de su amigo para a continuación comenzar a bajar los pantalones del rubio, el Uzumaki sonrió en respuesta, con que estas eran las intenciones de Kiba… cuando el castaño termino de sacarle los pantalones quedaron con el rubio rodeando la cintura del Inuzuka con sus largas y bien torneadas piernas,-una posición bastante sugerente- los hombros sostenían el resto de su peso en el suelo y las manos descansando perezosas por encima su cabeza– __**Sasuke **_**casi pulveriza el mando a distancia al ver el panorama, el imagino muchas veces a Naruto rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, pero era SU cintura no la del canino de dos patas que respondía al nombre de Kiba**_**-**__ la imagen era erótica en sí misma, pero el toque de inocente malicia que tenían los ojos azules del Uzumaki –que la cámara lograba captar muy bien-y la sonrisa socarrona de su acompañante de le daban un aire más afrodisíaco que los mariscos o el chocolate al cuadro._

_Los gritos no se hicieron esperar._

-_al fin- se escucho la voz que al inicio de la actividad había gritado que le quitasen los pantalones al rubio._

_**(Comprender es tan difícil esta situación)  
Siento que pierdo la razón  
se me va el corazón y sufro solo,  
(No es fácil decidir… decidir… decidir…Ohh**__**!**__** entre las dos)**_

_Kiba le tendió la mano a un Naruto en bóxers negros con dos rallas laterales naranjas, entonces el chico se vio impulsado hacia arriba quedando torso con torso ambos desprovistos de ropa, un Naruto cómodamente situado sobre un Kiba manos largas ¿seguían bailando?_

_Al estar así de pegados las cosas para Naruto fueron más fáciles. Mientras el castaño tomaba el rubio del cogote para volver a rozar sus labios, Naruto bajo sus pies al suelo para continuación deslizar sus manos hasta los laterales de las caderas del castaño y aplicando un poco de chakra en los dedos arrancar el pantalón del Inuzuka con una facilidad pasmosa…_

Para ese momento Sasuke pensó que ya había visto demasiado… no había forma de convencerle de que eso era un strippers, con inusual tranquilidad tomo el mando a distancia y apago el televisor, definitivamente el no vería eso.

Ya estaba completamente convencido de que esos dos le habían visto la cara de pendejo.

No pensaba admitirlo, pero sintió que representaron muy bien lo que hacían. La canción. Al parecer dicho "espectaculito de cuarta" comenzó como un juego hasta que las cosas se fueron poniendo cada vez más… ¿calientes? ¿Serias?, a grado tal que ambos parecieron olvidarse de la música, las personas y demás cosas a su alrededor. No fue un baile de amor, sino de diversión. El alcohol logra que los juegos más inocentes se vuelvan peligrosos… para futuras referencias mirar los dos mononeuronaticos sobre la mesa.

Se levanto del sillón y emprendió su camino. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. iba terminar con esa relación que era mas una aberración. Esos dos nos se saldrían con la suya aunque tuviera que matar a Kiba en el proceso.

Sus planes no iban a ser barajados por esos idiotas al cuadrado. O las cosas salían bien para el o se cambiaba el nombre "Sasuke Uchiha" por "Mafalda Gay"

Terminaría esto para que no existieran más accidentes de roces de cuerpos no deseados en un futuro.

Con paso decidido se encamino a la salida de la mansión. Si Karin hubiese estado pendiente no le habría sido difícil saber que se avecinaban problemas. Pero la pelirroja estaba bastante concentrada en hacer sus maletas. Se iría esta noche. Buscaría su propio camino del ninja, como decía Naruto, ya era hora.

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

Qué bien se respira el aire cuando tu mejor amigo vuelve a ser eso exactamente. Al fin Naruto se había desahogado con el castaño contándole cuanto avanzo, en esos días que dejaron de hablarse, su relación con Sasuke. Sus dotes de conquistador estaban dando fruto y Sasuke más temprano que tarde estaría arrodillado a sus pies profesando amor eterno.

Al menos eso le dijo el chico perro, después de chillar como una histerica, cuando le conto que el Uchiha lo beso.

Pero, como a la vida le aburre ver a ambos chicos felices le preparo una pequeña treta. Iban camino al bosque a entrenar cuando una figura femenina se planto frente a ellos como salida del mismo infierno. Hermosa y letal.

-vaya chicos me alegra que hayan arreglado al fin sus diferencias.- alabó sinceramente.

-que tal Ino- saludaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos. Con el mismo grado de tensión en el cuerpo.- que te trae por aquí- continuo el rubio con una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió con malicia.

-a decir verdad los buscaba chicos. Nosotros tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

-¿nosotros?- pregunto Kiba

-¿cuenta pendiente?- continúo Naruto

- no recordamos – negaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

…

_¿Cómo es que las cosas se les dan tan fáciles a ellas?_ pensaba Kiba consternado, Ino simplemente le dio un par de consejos sobre cómo coquetear, algo básico y elemental nada de mucho tiempo -o esfuerzo- y sin embargo por que las cosas se le dieron bien el costo es elevadísimo.

-vuelve a explicar eso de "_hacerme caso en todo_" que creo que no me queda muy claro.- hablo Kiba.

-pues eso, no veo lo difícil de la ecuación. -suspiró- Ya que yo los ayude una vez, y por lo que me cuentan las cosas salieron a pedir de boca, pues ahora -y tomando en cuenta que son un caso perdido en cuanto a relaciones y conquista se trata- pues solo pido _como pago por haberlo ayudado_ una vez, que me incluyan por completo en su sociedad.

-¿en nuestra sociedad? explícate-ttebayo… que incluye eso- replico el rubio temeroso.

-exactamente eso. Para estar en una sociedad hay que conocer los hechos ¿no?, pues me pondrán al día de TODO, exactamente todo, tanto que haya pasado como que piensen hacer y para esto último necesitaran mi aprobación, claro solo quiero garantizar que todo suceda bien.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-y ¿que te hace pensar que no íbamos bien hasta ahora?- pregunto kiba dudoso. No le gustaba esto.

-¿tal vez el hecho de que me hayan pedido ayuda?-touche-. Además la relación de Naruto y Sasuke va viento en popa, la que quiero ayudar es la tuya Kiba.

-¿la mía? ¿Qué mía? Yo no tengo ninguna relación.

-exacto. No tienes ninguna relación. Aun. Pero como eso no durara mucho…- dejo de frase incompleta a modo de que Kiba supiera que ella estaba al tanto de su no-relación con Neji.

A kiba se le subieron los colores al rostro más rápido que la espuma de un fino champagne. Haciendo gala de toda la dignidad que le quedaba –que era poca- se levanto, sin siquiera molestarse en inventar alguna excusa y se marcho. Sabía de antemano que Ino se saldría con la suya si no las consecuencias serian desastrosas ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil. Fue alumna de sakura en algún momento, así como sakura de la quinta. Estas cosas se pegaban.

Ino suspiro, sabía que el chico perro reaccionaria de una manera parecida.

-¿cómo lo supiste-ttebayo?- pregunto un perplejo Naruto a una sonriente Ino.

-¿lo de Neji?- suspiro melodramáticamente- los únicos que no saben que Neji ama a Kiba -y viceversa-, son Neji y kiba.

Naruto sonrió dándole la razón sin palabras, si incluso _el_ se dio cuenta.

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

Naruto se sentó solo en ichirakus ramen, curiosamente solo buscaba pasar el rato, tenía unas intenciones nulas de comer algo, incluyendo en el cuadro su preciado ramen, suspiro por enésima vez en los pasados quince segundos. Se moría por ver a Sasuke, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo buscaba? No se supone que lo había besado la noche anterior, entonces ¿por qué no lo buscaba hoy para repetir la historia? Claro, no era que él quisiera que el arrogante Uchiha hiciera algo parecido, era lo último que deseaba! Pero… ¿estaría Sasuke pensando en él? ¿ en el beso?

Nahhh! Si el muy maldito dejo bien claro _"solo __Te pregunte si querías saber cómo reaccionaría la personas a la que piensas coquetearle. Esa, Usuratonkachi es probablemente la forma_" y luego el muy teme le dice que parece una virgen ultrajada… como lo detestaba.

Entonces, si estaba consciente de cómo el bastardo de Sasuke se divertía con el e invertía todo su estrategia de enamorarlo con sus besos matadores antes de desaparecer por todo un día ¿Cómo es que tenía unas ganas terribles de perseguirlo por toda konoha hasta que el bastardo volviera a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana?

_Tengo que ser idiota_

Un idiota doble, porque aun sabiendo todo esto no buscaba al moreno porque Ino se lo prohibió.

Después de que le contara todo, incluyendo lo de la estratega baja novios, la rubia le señalo ciertas cosas, que según ella, estaban mal en lo que habían hecho, cosas que él y su brillante mente, así como Kiba y su dudoso don estratega, Pasaron por alto en su momento concluyendo con un _"ni se te ocurra perseguirle. Aférrate al cuarto paso". O te mato._

Justo lo que diría Kiba de haber estado con él.

Y fácil que resultaba decirlo. "**No lo persigas deja que te atrape" **rezaba el cuarto paso _"apuesto que quien escribió esa chorrada no fue besado por Sasuke-dattebayo__" _pensó con fastidio el Uzumaki mientras inconscientemente volvía a suspirar llevando sus dedos, mayor e índice, a los labios.

No quería seguir ya con esto, quería buscar a Sasuke y gritarle a todo pulmón que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de él. Que cada gota gay de su sangre recorría sus venas porque pensaba que le estaba persiguiendo, que sin él el paraíso no tendría sentido…

Si. Sonó gay. Pero es mas pasable que: "mi cuerpo se movió solo".

…

Ya era hora. Se levanto y abandono el lugar -como quien va caminando obligado pero con tiempo demás para haber asimilado su situación- a su propia tumba.

Completamente resignado.

La jefa Ino le ordeno entrenar, _ve a quemar calorías al lado de la cascada, ya te mandare al cabeza hueca de tu amigo._

¿Porque a las mujeres les fascina mandar? Sin razón por cierto, Además ¿Por qué la incluyeron en el plan? No, no, no si no la incluyeron. Ella se incluyo sola.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba casi seguro que no hubiese sido tan malo que medio konoha se enterara que el quería coquetear con alguien, igual y podían especular, como ya estaban haciendo, pero nadie sabría a ciencia cierta con quien sería. ¿o si?

_los chismorreos son peligrosos_ le advirtió una voz en su cabeza.

-Ino lo es aun mas- susurro para si en voz medianamente alta.

…

Naruto llego al claro muchos minutos más tarde, esperaba que Kiba ya estuviera en el lugar así no entrenaba solo… o iría detrás del impulso que le instaba a perseguir al moreno.

Dios! Ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, si antes pensaba mucho en Sasuke ahora _solo _pensaba en el maldito Uchiha. Eso no estaba bien.

El claro al lado de la cascada estaba completamente vacío. Genial, simplemente genial.

No quería sentarse a esperar a nadie, corrección, no podía sentarse a esperar a nadie, su ansiedad no se lo permitía. Después de meditarlo un poco decidió que lo más conveniente sería invocar a Gamakichi.

Estaba concentrando su chakra cuando escucho algo que de no haber estado tan inmerso en su debate interior hubiera notado antes. Se escuchaban voces ¿o era solo una?

El caso es que no se encontraba solo en el lugar.

Lentamente fue bajando sus manos hasta sus costados mientras agudizaba su oído, intento no hacer ningún tipo de movimiento brusco para que nadie notara su presencia, quien sabe tal vez y eran algún tipo de invasores que deseaban destruir la aldea.

A pasos lentos fue acercándose a donde se escuchaban las voces ¿o mejor dicho la voz? Que gritaba un tanto exaltada. ¿sería que tenían dudas de donde atacar primero? ¿O es que tenían miedo?

Puede ser, el estaba ahí. al igual que sasuk… y dale con el tema del teme.

Pensó con fastidio.

A medidas que avanzaba entre los árboles, la voz, -porque ahora definía que la que se escuchaba era una sola y exaltada voz- le era conocida, ¿con quién discutía tan acaloradamente Kiba? ¿Será con Ino? Por Kami lo van a hacer puré.

Aun intentando no se escuchado, Naruto apresuro su paso, escuchando cosas como; _no tienes derecho a exigir nada, _seguido de una pausa en la que suponía que la otra persona hablaba para luego otro estallido _no te metas en mi vida, le tocas un solo pelo de su cabeza y yo te mato entiendes… porque me da la gana. No es tu asunto. _y demas cosas por el estilo.

_¿_a quien defendía Kiba tan fervientemente? Y aun mas importante ¿de quien?

Estaba a punto de apartar las ramas de un denso arbusto que era el único impedimento entre el, kiba y la otra persona que le acompañaba, cuando escucho, al fin la otra voz.

-no lo volveré a repetir. Ven conmigo por las buenas.- habla aquella voz que no era la de kiba.

-ja! Como si no lo estuvieras repitiendo ya.- se mofo el castaño con complejos suicidas

A Naruto casi le da un paro cardiaco. Detuvo su mano justo antes de que estas abrieran las ramas que revelaba las identidades de los debatientes y exponía la suya. Trago en seco. Tenía un muy, muy mal presentimiento.

¿Que hacia _el_ aquí? _ummm!_ _creo que eso no es tan malo como que este __yo__ aquí-ttebayo_

_-_kiba- advirtió la otra voz.

-ya conoces mi respuesta.- esta vez fue la de kiba.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, pensaba retroceder lentamente hasta llegar a un lugar seguro desde donde escapar de manera rápida.

Ya se hacia una idea de sobre quien discutían ambos chicos. Y no le interesaba estar presente. Gracias.

Ese chico con quien discutía kiba no era Voorhees. Al menos no para Naruto, más bien era krueger.

-porque no te unes a la discusión Naruto, en vez de estar escuchando cual vecina chismosa- escucho el rubio como Neji lo invitaba _amablemente_ a hacer acto de presencia.

Tal vez un simple "no gracias tengo cosas que hacer" lo liberara de esto.

Si claro, Ni él se lo creía.

Salió de entre los árboles y se coloco al lado de su amigo, quien estaba pasmado, si, lo entendía perfectamente.

-kiba! Neji- saludo con una sonrisa tan falsa como una moneda de tres pesos, ninguno de los mencionados le devolvió el saludo, es más, se podía decir que Neji lo miraba con… ¿que era ese color brillante tan extraño que adornaba sus ojos? No parecía odio sino algo un tanto más letal como… en su fuero interno empezó un ferviente rezo a las pelotas del primer Hokage _ohh por favor que los celos no brillen realmente verde sino que ese color en los ojos perlas del Hyuuga sean algún efecto causado por los rayos de sol-ttebayo _Kiba, mientras tanto, solo lo miraba con desesperación.

Naruto se sintió viviendo una historia repetida, un deja vu, sintió que la cagaba justo como cuando Sasuke peleaba con el niño-niña Haku en el puente –ahora llamado Naruto,- y el, como siempre, llego haciendo alarde de su poder – o su estupidez ahora que lo pensaba- metiéndose justo en la trampa de espejos del enemigo.

Sip, en definitiva otra de sus magnificas entradas triunfales.

¿Es que no pensaba aprender?

…

Neji siguió todo el trayecto del rubio con la vista fija, sin parpadear siquiera una vez, al menos podía decir que el rubio fue cauto y se cuido de darle la espalda antes de posarse, sin vergüenza, alguna al lado de Kiba.

¿Qué le hedía la vida?

Naruto, algo incomodo por el silencio repentino que surgió a su llegada decidió hacer algo…

-lamento haber venido así a interrumpir su plática pero es que pensé que se trataba de algún espía ttebayo- sonrió algo tenso mientras posaba su mano derecha por detrás de su nuca.

…que no valió de nada.

Ninguno de los otros dos presentes dijo algo.

Naruto jamás fue un ser que se conociera por sus silencios, es más, debido a los traumas de su infancia podría decirse que los silencios lo aterraban, por eso siempre intentaba llenarlos con cualquier platica absurda que se le ocurriera. Pero hasta alguien como él era capaz de saber cuando su boca –o su cuerpo ya que estamos- podrían mandarlo a la tumba, derechito y sin escala.

Al ver que su llegada no hizo mas que empeorar la situación que deducía ya era mala, decidió que lo mejor era marcharse.

-ummm! Etto… kiba, -llamando la atención del chico que seguía mirándole con cara de tragedia- creí que entrenaríamos juntos pero veo que estas ocupado con Neji, así que mejor ve a buscarme luego a mi casa ¿ne?

-no- respondió kiba, mientras sostenía el brazo del rubio con fuerza, su voz denotaba terror. Queriendo decirle que no se marchara.

-no- respondió al mismo tiempo que el Inuzuka el Hyuuga pero su voz fue mas una orden que un ruego.

El pelilargo desvió su atención de Naruto hacia kiba, entonces el muy bastardo no quería que Naruto se marchara.

-¿eh?- fue la respuesta del rubio mirando alternativamente a ambos chicos.

-kiba no ira a tu casa.-sentencio el Hyuuga.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué…

-te he dicho que tu no decides por mi-interrumpió el Inuzuka a Naruto hablando entre diente mirando a Neji- deja de una buena vez de prohibirme nada, no tienes ningún derecho.

El gesto de Neji se endureció al escuchar las palabras del otro castaño. Aunque su semblante no sufrió variación alguna.

-o haces lo que te digo o me deshago de él aquí mismo.

Naruto trago duro, rogando al cielo que ese _el _no se refiriera a su persona.

-entonces tendrás que deshacerte de los dos- siseo furioso Kiba.

_¿Cómo Neji le hacía eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Será que era tan obvios su sentimientos que quería aprovecharse? No lo permitiría, jamás_- pensaba Kiba

Neji sonrió con suficiencia, aunque la sonrisa parecía más una muestra de dientes, mientras cuadraba su cuerpo en fase de pelea.

Naruto lo miro nervioso, luego miro a kiba, el no podía pelear con el castaño, no cuando se lastimarían y kiba sufriría por ello… pero ¿que iba a hacer?

Neji se preparo para saltar, pero en ese momento una persona hizo acto de aparición en la escena. Posando su nívea mano en los hombros del pelilargo disuadiéndolo de su ataque.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

-éramos poco y pario la abuela- susurro el rubio en tono de ultratumba. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya.

-Uchiha.- susurro el pelilargo en señal de saludo.

Sasuke le dio un simple vistazo antes de mirar a kiba con odio infinito y luego a Naruto.

-tu te vienes conmigo- sentencio.

_Otro más que viene a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra_ Pensaron kiba y Naruto.

De la boca de Naruto no salió sonido alguno "tu te vienes conmigo" repetía en cambio su mente una y otra vez como disco rayado. Empezaba a enojarse ¿alguien podía explicarle que Diablos sucedía aquí? ¿es que el mundo se volvió loco de una buena vez? ¿o ya de por si no es un lugar seguro con tantos psicópatas con complejos de amo sueltos?

Se quejaba de su suerte, o la falta de ella. Espero durante todo el día el reencuentro con Sasuke, ansioso de ver la reacción del moreno al tenerlo cerca, sin embargo cuando lo tiene donde quiere –bueno, no era _ahí_ donde lo _quería_ realmente pero lo tiene cerca y eso es importante ¿no?- resulta que el maldito Uchiha está enfadado, muy enfadado si su conocimiento sobre el vengador no eran errados. ¿Qué lo tendría así? El rostro del moreno era tan frio como siempre. Pero sabía que su sangre bullía por dentro como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Tal vez sería mejor no revelarse y hacer las cosas con calma, no quería morir siendo virgen ¿verdad?

Con toda la impasibilidad que su rostro mostraba en los momentos serios y decisivos Naruto miro a Sasuke tomando una bocanada de aire fresco antes de expresarse de forma entendible…

-que dices maldito teme- grito colérico.

Sasuke quien en ningún momento aparto la vista del rubio endureció su mirada, haciendo que Naruto -de manera involuntaria- retrocediera un paso llevándose a Kiba en el proceso ya que este aun sostenía su mano, acción que no paso desapercibida ni por el Hyuuga ni por el Uchiha.

-creo que ellos estudiaron juntos la manera de ser insufribles- se quejo el Inuzuka por lo bajo con el rubio, ni muerto diría eso en voz alta.

Naruto asintió.

-Kiba, vamos- la voz de Neji sonó audiblemente tensa, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de hacer algo muy malo, pero satisfactorio para su persona, cosa que tal vez pudiera pasar.

-ya conoces mi respuesta- respondió tenso el castaño.

Sasuke intuyendo lo que pasaba esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa, que tenia mas de tétrica que de divertida. _Esto no es bueno-ttebayo_

_-_creo que hablas demasiado Hyuuga- le dijo al castaño mirándolo fijamente, Neji solo elevo una de sus perfectas cejas- esos dos jamás han entendido _con palabras_.

Ambos ojos conectaron por unos segundos aunque el semblante serio de ninguno cambio los ojos de Neji brillaron con el conocimiento _y la aceptación_ de lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo sin palabras.

-esto no me gusta nada- gimoteo el Inuzuka- esos dos unidos serian el equipo asesino de Konoha del año.

-silenciosos. Son asesinos silenciosos-ttebayo.- corroboro el rubito.

-y sus víctimas siguientes están paradas frente a ellos, en medio de un bosque poco transitado.- sentencio a ver que los "asesinos" volvían a posar sus vistas sobre ellos después de comunicarse con la mirada.

El moreno comenzó a eliminar los escasos tres pasos que lo separaban del insufrible rubio y su _amiguito, _acción que el rubio, desconfiando retrocedió a su vez, la cara de póker el Uchiha no era buen augurio a pesar de que siempre tuvo la misma.

Kiba retrocedía paso a paso también, no tanto porque Naruto se aferraba a su mano como si fuera un salvavidas como- ¿en que momento dejo de agarrar al rubio para que sea este quien lo sostuviera a él?- porque su lógica le gritaba que si el Uchiha no alcanzaba a Naruto el sufriría las consecuencias no gratas.

El panorama que se pintaba en el bosque era realmente cómico, desde Sasuke y Neji con sus rostros impasibles y sus ojos brillando con obstinada determinación hasta Naruto y kiba quienes parecían las heroínas de una mala película de terror.

-¿quieres permanecer en tu lugar dobe y sobre todo _soltar al maldito "amigo" tuyo de una buena vez? _–pregunto en un tono escalofriantemente tranquilo y… acerado.

-¿y arriesgarme a que te me acerques y mutiles cada parte de mi cuerpo sin ceremonia? Estoy bien así. Gracias.

-mutilar… no lo había pensado…- reflexiono el moreno mirando a Kiba por una fracción de segundo…- no suena mal.

-Naruto idiota deja de darle ideas a estos psicópatas- grito Kiba, asustado hasta la medula. El definitivamente no alucino esa mirada.

-pero si no lo hice-dattebayo- se defendió el rubio.

Naruto y kiba se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas. Sasuke, -seguido por Neji- aprovechando la distracción del momento se acerco a Naruto sin que este lo notara, o kiba. El sigilo era una habilidad maestra en dicho Uchiha menor.

-un descuido te puede costar la vida dobe- susurro en el oído del Uzumaki.

Naruto solo abrió los ojos exageradamente a causa del miedo y porque no, la excitación que recorrió como un latigazo de electricidad su cuerpo cuando los labios del mayo así como su aliento tibio chocaron con su oreja "accidentalmente"… maldito cuerpo ¿Qué no se entera que morirá sin conocer el placer a manos de su deseado no novio besucón?

. jodi- salió de los labios de Naruto tan bajo que Sasuke a penas lo escucho.

-o la libertad- añadió el moreno antes de darle la vuelta a Naruto y cargarlo como una saco de patatas sobre su hombro.

-Naruto- grito kiba intentando correr a su amigo que seguía en estado de shock, pero fue detenido, su cuerpo se vio encarcelado entre los fuertes brazos de un castaño pelilargo con mirada desquiciada… trago duro, entre la riña con Naruto seguido de su inminente secuestro se olvido completamente de que el tenia sus propios problemas, problema que lo tenía apresado en la cárcel de su cuerpo.

-suéltame Neji, maldito que no ves que el bastardo del Uchila lo va a matar- intento soltarse, sin éxito, mientras se removía con insistencia sin saber que con esos movimientos estaba causando estragos en ciertas partes de la anatomía el estoico castaño, quien tuvo que esforzarse bastante para no abochornarse públicamente con un gemido nada puro que quiso salir de su garganta sin consentimiento

-porque no te calmas y te preocupas por ti, mejor- consejo cuando fue capaz de encontrar su voz, la que sonó ligeramente ronca- además el Uchiha no va a hacer nada con _el _que yo no vaya a hacer contigo también.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kiba comprendió – o creyó comprender- la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ahora que si que estaba muerto.

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

-porque no te calmas de una buena vez- propuso el moreno con toda su calma.

Naruto dejo de moverse un instante, ya se sentía mareado, -desde que Sasuke lo saco del bosque para llevarlo a sabrá-Dios-que-lugar los esfuerzos infructuosos por escarpar no se hicieron esperar-.

-a donde me llevas teme. Responde.

Sasuke siguió su afanosa tarea de saltar techos y correr calles intentando escapar de la vista de cualquier curioso.

Todos amaban a Naruto, absolutamente todos –cosa que no era un consuelo para el Uchiha- y aunque estaba consciente de que nadie querría meterse con el no quería que la información de que él se llevo, a fuerzas, a Naruto, a algún lado, se filtrara en la torre de la Hokage.

Seguía enfadado, pero al menos ahora tenía su Naruto lejos del oportunista chico perro, quien esperaba –por su propio bien- estuviera en manos del Hyuuga, de manera que no se le acercara a Naruto ni en sueños.

Esa insana relación acababa de llegar a su fin.

-¿sabes que tengo piernas y puedo caminar teme estúpido?- volvió a romper el silencio hablando con fingida dulzura a su amigo- bájame.

-"…"

-es que no me escuchas bastardo inútil-ttebayo

-me sorprende que a estas alturas desconozcas el hecho de que no tengo intención alguna en bajarte usuratonkachi.

Naruto comenzó a despotricar, en lo que Sasuke creía, otra lengua, ningún comentario se entendía, _al menos dejo de moverse _pensó para si, eso le facilitaba el viaje.

Al parecer Naruto no noto cuando llegaron a su destino… seguía muy sumido en maldecir a Sasuke de todas las maneras posibles por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar… mira que llevarlo a cuestas de ese modo… ¿que se piensa el bastardo ese?

Sus nervios y el miedo cedieron para darle paso al coraje y a la indignación, ya no pensaba que Sasuke quería matarlo, tal vez torturarlo pero matarlo no, ya que de ser ese su plan intentaría sacarlo de la aldea y no introducirlo mas en ella donde cualquiera puede verlos ¿verdad?

y… ahora que lo pensaba… sentía que los movimientos del Uchiha cesaron de repente, alzo su rostro como pudo ya que este estaba casi a la altura de los firmes y llamativos –que desde la posición del rubio también podían cualificarse de apetecibles, sugerentes… deliciosos y… ejem- glúteos del moreno, topándose de lleno con la vista de una ¿casa?

Todo estaba a oscura, sombrío pero aun así logro reconocer el lugar.

Estaba a punto de exigir una explicación cuando fue lanzado sin ceremonia alguna, ni delicadeza, al interior de una habitación dándose de culo contra el piso.

-maldito teme ¿Qué no podías simplemente bajarme? Y ¿se puede saber que hago en tu casa-dattebayo? No te quedes ahí parado mirando como un retrasado mental y responde de una buena vez.

El moreno le regalo una mirada de superioridad que enojo aun más si era posible al rubio, mientras que la comisura izquierda de su labio se curvaba formando una sonrisa ladeada pecaminosamente sexy.

Naruto se quedo embobado por unos segundos. Y pensar que esa boca lo había besado a penas la tarde anterior…

_maldito bastardo arrogante, porque tiene que verse también incluso cuando se está burlando de mi? No es justo-dattebayo_ pensó con fastidio el Uzumaki.

-umm veamos, _a parte de eso_, acabo de poner un alto a tu… _amistad_ el Inuzuka- hablo tranquilamente el portador del sharingan.

Naruto le miro sin entender ¿A parte de eso? ¿Qué es _eso? _Y ¿Cómo que poniendo un alto a su relación con Kiba?

Al ver la cara de no-entiendo-ni-papa- del rubio Sasuke explico pacientemente.

-de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí, donde pueda vigilarte, como habrás notado todas tus cosas ya están aquí- sonrió al ver que Naruto giraba en redondo recorriendo rápidamente toda la habitación con la vista notando que la habitación estaba ocupada con ciertas cosas que sin duda eran de su propiedad; como la pequeña y enmarcada foto que del antiguo equipo siete que descansaba sobre la pequeña cómoda al lado de la gran cama que ocupaba en centro de la habitación, o su pijama de ranitas que estaba sobre esta ultima.

Lentamente Sasuke ingresó en la habitación, acercándose a la cómoda y tomando una pequeña revista en sus manos.

-no te preocupes Naruto, esta vez yo solo estoy siguiendo _tu _estrategia a _mi _modo.- sonrió al ver como palidecía rápidamente el rostro de su futuro _koi, _mientras ponía en las manos del estupefacto rubio una revista bastante conocida para este con el titulo –que a Naruto se le antojaba exageradamente grande ahora- **E**_**strategia baja novios**__.-_se supone que tenía que atraparte ¿verdad?- sonrió con arrogancia el moreno antes de salir por la puerta cerrando con llave desde atrás.

_Mierda…!_

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

-¿crees que fue una buena idea dejar que se los llevaran?

-ahhh. No sé qué harán con ellos pero supongo que no es mi problema, además todo esto es tu culpa.

-ah ¿si? Fui yo quien puso el video en el DVD ¿cierto?- dijo irónica la chica ganándose una mirada aburrida por parte de su acompañante- por cierto, entiendo que el tonto estaba en las nubes, ni siquiera sintió cuando lo condujiste con tus sombras a la sala de estar pero como supiste que terminaría viéndolo, el video quiero decir - inquirió.

-porque Sasuke es tan predecible como tu problemática, después de todo tu le mostraste la revista ¿no? y le diste la idea para que se lo llevara a su casa… incluso podría jurar que también hablaste con Neji ¿Qué le dijiste?

La chica sonrió mientras salía del lugar que uso como escondite para observar la "conversación" entre los cuatro chicos más problemáticos de Konoha.

-es secreto shikamaru. Es secreto.

-tks. Lo repito. Problemática.- murmuro por lo bajo el Nara antes de marcharse del bosque. Solo rezaba porque todo saliera bien.

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

Karin tomo sus pertenencias ya ordenadas en la pequeña mochila de viaje que la acompañaría, en un principio su equipaje era equivalente a tres maletas gigantes, sin embargo recordó que una mujer carga hasta con la casa si puede pero, un buen ninja lleva consigo solo lo necesario, ella sobre todas las cosas era un ninja, un buen ninja que buscaba su camino después de vivir un pequeño idilio con su amor platónico.

No se olvidaba de que era mujer, y como tal quería ciertas cosas en la vida, cosas como las que vivirían de ahora en adelante Sasuke y Naruto, -o al menos esperaba que vivieran- quería pertenecer a algún lugar, hacer misiones, defender algo y luego tras llegar a casa cansada, disfrutar con su esposo acostada en la cama contando todo cuanto vivió ese día, y que el haga lo mismo…. Quería una vida de la cual no arrepentirse despues.

Dio gracias al cielo que Sasuke no se encontrara en la casa en el momento de su partida, sabia que el ya a estas alturas del juego deseaba que se marchara, pero Naruto lo cambio tanto y de tantas maneras, sin siquiera uno de los dos notarlo, que dudaba mucho que el moreno le pidiera marcharse, aunque claro tampoco quería ponerlo a prueba… aun así, no quería verlo porque sencillamente no sabría que decirle, no le gustaban las despedidas, y está definitivamente no figuraría entre sus favoritas así que escribió una pequeña palabra en una hoja de papel la doblo varias veces antes de decidirse por colocarla sobre la almohada del moreno, almohada que momentos antes abrazo contra si respirando el suave olor a Sasuke que esta desprendía por última vez, si, puede que la acción parezca trillada y patética pero no se mostraría avergonzada por su acción ya que solo una persona con una obsesión insana o un amor puro por otra la entendería.

No le importo que la vieran en las calles de konoha, total nadie sabía que se marchaba, tampoco lo adivinarían por el poco equipaje que llevaba, así que continúo su partida con el rostro en alto, como tiempo atrás no había hecho.

Se detuvo un momento al llegar a la puerta, mirando hacia atrás con añoranza, solo esperaba que esta no fuera la última vez que sus ojos la vieran…

-se va de misión señorita Karin- pregunto uno de los guardias de la puerta.

Sonrió algo nerviosa.

-podría decirse- respondió esquiva.

-entonces que tenga mucha suerte- sonrió el otro joven, ella sonrió también.

Muchas personas aun no la soportaban del todo en la aldea, pero fueron muchos los que le abrieron la puerta y le dieron una oportunidad… por eso volvería un día, para conservar las amistades que obtuvo y ganar nuevas. Para pertenecer a alguna parte.

-gracias- dijo bajando la vista para evitar llorar, si, después de todo seguía siendo una mujer- nos volveremos a ver.

Dicho esto, se marcho sin mirar atrás. Los dos chicos se quedaron un tanto perplejos, eso sonó sospechosamente a despedida, pero decidieron no darle importancia, las mujeres son incomprensibles.

Ya fuera de konoha, levanto la vista al cielo dispuesta a no lamentar nada, necesitaba ánimos para lo que se avecinaba, y además no es como si se fuera a ir para siempre ¿verdad? Porque ella se iba pensando en volver.

Fue cuando bajo la vista que noto a unos cuarenta metros más adelante, sentado en una roca a un chico peli-naranja que conversaba tranquilamente con unos pajaritos que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Jūgo de Tenpin

Camino un poco más aprisa hasta alcanzar al chico.

-¿me estabas esperando?- pregunto al chico con una sonrisa este solo asintió una vez.

-te preguntaría que como sabrías que vendría pero ya me estoy haciendo una idea- murmuro en un tono perfectamente audible y mirando a los pajaritos que volaban alejándose del lugar con sospechas.

Jūgo guardo silencios por unos momentos, luego parándose de la roca que le servía como asiento se situó al lado de Karin para seguir el camino junto a ella.

-ya te cansaste de vivir tu sueño- pregunto calmadamente, como siempre.

-nadie se cansa de vivir un sueño Jūgo - respondió la chica tras meditarlo un poco- simplemente ya era hora de partir.

-ya veo… dime ¿qué piensas hacer?

-buscar mi camino, quiero encontrarme antes de regresar. Me gusta aquí.

…

-quédate conmigo, aunque sea por un tiempo, o te ayudare a encontrarte y después si quieres regresare contigo.-hablo el chico tras un minuto de silencio.

-¿crees que sea lo mejor? No me encuentro entera en estos momentos…- murmuro conmovida por la actitud de su antiguo compañero de Taka.

Jūgo la miro intensamente por unos momentos antes de decidirse por hablar, cosa que la chica no advirtió ya te tenia su vista clavaba directamente en el suelo.

-no me importa recoger los vasos rotos de la fiesta que en que no participe… esta vez quiero cuidar de ti hasta que me veas en tu horizonte.

Karin miro a su amigo, aquel que pronunció esas palabras tan profundas aunque sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro visible. Sonrió un poco sin querer, tal vez, y solo tal vez, encontrarse a sí misma no sería tan difícil como imagino, tal vez y solo tal vez ella nunca había estado tan solo como creía… solo que nunca se permitió ver.

-gracias…- susurro antes de empezar a caminar con Jūgo a su lado.

* * *

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

Tiren tomates por lo malo que salió… son bienvenidos. ÓÒ

Ahora un anuncio importante…

Queridos lectores… lamentablemente y con todo el dolor de mi alma tengo que informales que no podre continuar con este fic… ni con ningún otro por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad…

Gracias a las personas que siguieron esto hasta aquí:

**Sasukita15; ****Sayukira****; ****Darth Sethbek****; Saskenaru xD; Ika; Nayki; ****Sakura1402****; ****Gatiuchiha-kun****; ****PaddyandVicky**

Gracias a todas un besote y nos volveremos a leer… algún día.

Heo! No me crean.

Claro que lo continuare solo falta el sigte. cap y el epilogo ^^ ya estoy terminado!… lamento el monumental retraso es que casi no tengo tiempo de nada y cuando lo tengo me pongo a leer.

Lamento de igual manera que el cap no sea muy bueno, perdonen mi intento malo de streaptease , pero trátenme bonito que es mi primera vez ¿si?

Ahora a responder los anónimos:

**sasukita15: **tarde pero seguro, espero que al menos te haya entretenido, no se decir que tan bien me quedo, el capa si que lo lamento si no te gusta de antemano O/O… gracias por dejarme tu comentario y no sabes cuánto me alegra que pienses asi… lamentablemente no hay ni shinoxkiba ni Gaaxsai… pero te prometo que en mi próximo fic si lo habrá, por si osas a leerlo. ^^

**saskenaru xD: **mi musa y yo tenemos una fuerte confrontación, pero no te preocupes que la tengo esposada a mi ^^ me alegro que te gustara el cap, y muchas, muchas muchas gracias por comentar. Un besote y te cuidas.

**Ika: **gracias por pasar, leer y mejor aun comentar… me haces mjuy feliz ^^ sobre lo de querer un celoso-posesivo sasuke *suspiro* sii yo me muero por uno igual solo que no sea Gay porque lo quiero para mi :P gracias por comentar nuevamente, espero que te haya agradado este cap.

**Nayki: **la duda ofende linda :P… es broma, claro que leo cada review y mentiría que solo una vez, ustedes me inspiran a escribir aun cuando me siento cansada y estresada, nunca lo dudes… lo de mi perfil es mi pagina de inicio si cliqueas mi nombre en la parte superior izquiera llegaras a el, supongo que ahora ya debes saberlo ^^ hehe ahí respondí tu review y el de otra chica; sakurita 15 :P… gracias por comentar por cierto. Un besote para ti :P

A todas nuevamente muchas gracias por todo…

Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado, lamento lo del intento de striptease, -trátenme bonito que fe mi primera vez- y si consideran que merezco algún comentario… por ya saben que hacer, sino háganlo e insúltenme que me enfadare muchísimo y como quiera seguiré escribiendo para torturarlos wahahahaha! *risa macabra*

Un fuerte abrazos a todas,

**cuando mi musa me falte sabré que las tengo a ustedes… para continuar.**

"**Paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna… suavecito pero alumbra."**

**Con cariño**

**Saku-Aya.**


	7. Chapter 7 Quinto paso final

**Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia…!**

**Discleimer: **los personajes de Naruto no son míos, solo los tomé prestados para este fic pero como ya llego a su fin los voy a devolver como chica de palabra que soy. ^^

Jeje este capitulo fue **corregido por **mi amiga **Gatiuchiha-kun** a quien le agradezco con el alma el haberlo hecho, y el tener toda la coherecia que yo no tenía. –se me escapo por la ventana después de decirme dos o tres cosas mal sonantes-. Muchas gracias amiga ^^

**Advertencias: **

las mismas de siempre…

Un beso con manos largas** (lime, creo)**

OOC

**Advertencias II:**

drama del malo (muy, muy malo)

Aburrición total (¿la palabra es siquiera políticamente correcta?)

Muchas faltas ortográficas

Y un millón de cosas mas.

Ahora si, a leer.

**Quinto paso**

**Comparaciones.**

Sasuke miraba la nota que tenía en las manos con algo de culpa, no era propio de él sentir algún tipo de culpa por _nada, _pero ciertamente, desde un tiempo para acá todo lo que tenía que ver con su ahora ex novia lo afectaba a cierto grado, no es que haya desarrollado algún tipo de amor post ruptura, sino mas bien, que la chica se gano su admiración. -sus celos también por alabar tanto a Naruto como si quisiera enamorarlo sabiendo que ese era su plan… pero eso no viene al caso. Aun.

Desde un tiempo atrás, ya no intentaba disimular la relación inexistente entre el y la pelirroja, era frio, si, más de la cuenta, y muy poco atento aun en las pocas veces que salían a la calle juntos– ¿lo hicieron alguna vez?- _increíblemente sí_. Sin embargo ella en vez de gritar, patalear o simplemente quejarse, como es de esperarse de una mujer enamorada, le daba consejos… y, para arrematar, al final se marcha sin nadie esperárselo y ¿deja una nota?

_N.L.J_

Seguro y lo hace con intención.

Solo eso, _NLJ._ Si, ella lo sabía y el, como buen Uchiha sabía que ella sabía, pero diablos_._

Había encontrado la nota sobre la almohada de su cama perfectamente hecha, -como siempre-. En un principio pensó que se trataba de una cursi carta de amor, por lo pensó en ignorarla pero conociendo a karin, ella nunca fue mujer de cartas románticas y otras cursilerías, especialmente sabiendo que a él no le gustaban, más bien ella era del tipo _hostigadora, _de esas que te brincan encima como la D.E.A.* y te abrazan hasta sacarte el alma- o el aliento- de un solo apretón.

De esas que te dan un consejo, para que no pierdas a la persona que_ quieres, _aun cuando ella _tiene_ una relación contigo. Del tipo de persona que te deja una nota en la almohada que dice _NLJ _y se marcha sin mirar atrás para dejarte el camino libre para que seas feliz.

Del tipo "estúpida", eso es lo que era.

Suspiro mientras una sonrisa sincera se posaba en sus labios, la primera en días… luego frunció el ceño, no necesitaba una tonta nota, necesitaba un consejo _no pedido- _al menos otro que no sea el que estaba en esa nota- de esos que ella solía dar… ni muerto hablaría con Ino.

Naruto llevaba cinco días en su casa, -los dos primero encerrados- y solo tres suelto. Días que fueron más que suficientes para ver como la vitalidad se le iba esfumando. Cuando al fin Sasuke lo saco de su encierro, Naruto le brinco encima exigiendo una respuesta por su "_comportamiento cavernícola_", no fue después de que el moreno le dejara claro que _esa_ sería su nueva casa y que si se _atrevía _a poner un pie fuera lo traería a rastras, cuando el rubio se calmo, no sin antes prometerle hacer su vida imposible, al menos hasta que, lograra zafarse de sus "_horribles garras"._

Y comenzó a cumplirlo… en serio; el tercer día, _-_primer día que estuvo libre de su encierro- fue un infierno, literalmente hablando, pues el muy idiota le prendió fuego a la cocina intentando hacer un ramen casero.

¿Quién le dijo a Naruto que sabía cocinar?

Despues del incidente Naruto pareció cambiar pareciendo incluso deprimido a ojos del Uchiha. Al principio Sasuke intento no darle importancia atribuyendo sus silencios a la cocina incinerada. Conociendo a Naruto este no tardaría mucho en meterse en otro tipo de problema que agotara su paciencia. Sin embargo eso no paso. Sasuke decidió darle algo mas de tiempo esperando que asi el rubio volviera a ser el mismo sin embargo a lo largo de la tarde la situación en vez de mejorar empeoraba con cada minuto. No fue hasta la siguiente mañana cuando por fin se atrevió a preguntarle que que le pasaba a lo que el rubio respondió:

Después del incidente Naruto pareció cambiar de actitud al grado de parecer incluso deprimido, a ojos de Sasuke.

-No puedo estar aquí, Sasuke- le dijo con gesto derrotado- esto no va a funcionar, por favor déjame marchar-dattebayo.

Lo dijo en un tono tan lastimero que Sasuke sintió como todas sus defensas se caían al suelo haciéndose añicos, oh si! Porque él como buen bastardo que era había caído victima de su propio juego, en algún momento, al parecer, se le olvido que era _el _quien enamoraría a Naruto y lo retendría a su lado, y aunque ciertamente lo estaba reteniendo, la parte importante que era _enamorarlo _la pasó de largo… enamorándose _el._

Genial.

Definitivamente genial.

-Capta esto de una vez Usuratonkachi, TU. DE. AQUI. NO. TE. MUEVES ¿Entiendes?- le dijo enojado porque el rubio se quisiera marchar, termino dando un portazo, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, y encerrándose en su habitación.

Como todo un crio.

Desde ese entonces no salía, pensando en que hacer, pero todas las ideas huían de el. No aparecía nada medianamente decente del que hacer, y las horas pasaban. No entendía porque Naruto se comportaba así, porque no quería quedarse, ¿no que estaba haciendo toda una estrategia para enamorarlo?, pues entonces, ahora ¿porque desistía?

Y Karin en vez de dejar una nota con la solución a sus problemas simplemente dejaba un _NLJ._

Con las ganas que Sasuke tenía de matar al rubio un _N.L.J _no era de mucha ayuda.

Se levanto de la cama y tras poner la _notita _en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, salió de la casa, si no podía hablar con Karin y las ideas de Ino no se le antojaban especialmente, solo había una persona capaz de ayudarlo…

Cinco minutos más tarde un impasible Sasuke llamaba a la puerta de una de las tantas casas de la aldea de la hoja.

-Tks – Exclamo el moreno al ver el ultimo Uchiha en su puerta- Y tenias que ser tu quien tocara mi puerta, ¿no podía ser una Girl Scout vendiendo galletas? Problemático- Murmuro bajo antes de cederle el paso- Ahora ¿cuál es el problema?

Sasuke alzo su ceja izquierda en una pregunta no formulada.

Shikamaru suspiro.

-Si no hubiera problema no estarías aquí ¿no crees?

Sasuke no contesto, definitivamente no era necesario.

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

No se sentía a gusto, tenía cinco días en la casa del Teme y cada día sentía que las cosas iban a peores. Tal vez el no tenía un lazo con el moreno, tal vez simplemente era una de esas atracciones que no van a ningún lado, tal vez, simplemente nunca debió de haber empezado ninguna maldita estrategia y buscarse una vida.

En los días que llevaba ahí, no había hablado ni una vez con Sasuke del dichoso beso, y ya a decir verdad ni quería hacerlo. En un principio cada vez que Sasuke se dirigía hasta el con algún comentario estúpido, deseaba interrumpirlo y preguntar _"si, pero ¿Qué hay del beso?"_ Especialmente después de liberarlo de su cautiverio y darle carta blanca para hacer lo que sea con la casa… menos quemarla como ya comprobó.

Karin no estaba, el tardo un día en darse cuenta, sin embargo la sentía por todos lados, en la cocina, en el baño, en la habitación que ocupaba… estaba en toda la casa, recordándole lo que fue… lo que él nunca será.

Y todo por un simple comentario.

**Flash back**

-Como paso esto Usuratonkachi- le pregunto el moreno masajeándose el puente de la nariz una vez apagado el fuego.

-Etto, yo solo intente hacer ramen casero dattebayo, no es mi culpa que no tengas algo tan básico como ramen instantáneo. Y yo tengo hambre-termino haciendo un puchero infantil.

Sasuke suspiro nuevamente, camino hasta la nevera y sacando de ella una cosa roja que Naruto jamás había probado- Se la tiro al rubio.

Naruto lo miró de hito en hito.

-¿Ehh Sasuke? ¿qué quieres que haga con esta _cosa_-dattebayo?

-Es un tomate Usuratonkachi.

-Teme! Ya se lo que es.- realmente no tenía ni idea, pero Sasuke no tenia porque enterarse de eso.

- Entonces cómelo… no te matara. - Termino al ver la cara de asco del ojiazul.

-Es que no me gusta.

-y lo decidiste solo con verla.- se burlo el moreno.

-y con olerla, eww- respondió afirmativamente el chico tanto con las palabras como con la cabeza.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Tendrás que conformarte, al menos hasta que compre algo que comer _instantáneo _ya veo que eres un desastre en la cocina y nada de lo que tengo servirá… _Karin sabía cocinar _por lo que no tengo nada enlatado.- Término dando la vuelta y marchándose, sin ver la expresión del rubio y lo mucho que le lastimaron esas simples palabras.

**Fin flash back**

Ella sabia cocinar; él no tenía ni idea de cómo encender una estufa ¿Qué el cocinar no se reducía a calentar agua para el ramen? ¿o simplemente ponerlo en el microondas?

Ella organizaba y mantenía la casa siempre limpia, para él era más fácil dejar las cosas donde cayeran ¿no? ella siempre buscaba la mejor manera de entender a Sasuke, mientras que el simplemente no podía hacerlo, perdería su esencia, era típico de el querer llevarle la contraria a Sasuke, y tratar de hacerle perder la calma.

Entonces, ¿cómo siquiera pensar en superar a una persona insuperable?… y lo peor del caso es que para aumentar su sufrimiento Sasuke no quería dejarlo ir, se ponía hecho una fiera en cuanto si quiera se mencionaba el tema.

-Quieres irte para buscarlo a él Usuratonkachi, no te dejare, ni lo intentes si quiera, porque te traeré a rastras…- Dijo con helada calma una vez.

Y un millón de advertencias mas que, Naruto estaba seguro, podían ser cumplidas.

No entendía ¿que mas le daba a Sasuke a quien buscaba el o no? igual y Sasuke solo lo retenía porque se entero de la estrategia ¿no?

Esto era solo algún tipo de retorcida venganza Uchiha ¿verdad?

…Si seguía así, se iba a morir de tristeza.

Y a todo esto, donde estaba kiba? ¿Qué le hizo el bastardo de Neji? ¿Estaría encerrado como el? No lo dudaba realmente, Sasuke y Neji tenían las mismas bastardas formas de ser… incluso se comunicaban con la mirada.

Ojala y su amigo no estuviera padeciendo lo que el… esperaba que con Neji le fuera mejor, ya que con el Hyuuga, Kiba no tendría una mujer con la cual compararse… y perder.

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

Shikamaru se quedo mirando al moreno que tenía en frente unos segundos, Sasuke en todo su esplendor. El Uchiha estaba sentado en una butaca en la habitación del descendiente de los Nara, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios completamente rígidos.

Sasuke acababa de contar con pelos y señales lo que lo tenía tan descolocado, ganándose una mirada un tanto ¿extraña? Cortesía del Nara…

"¿_Qué no se supone que el Uchiha era un genio? Entonces ¿Cómo es que es tan idiota_?" pensaba el moreno de la coleta.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, esperando una respuesta.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga- Hablo por fin Shikamaru con su habitual pereza.

-Eres amigo de Naruto ¿no? intenta decirme que le pasa a ese dobe.

Shikamaru suspiro.

-¿Donde dejaste tu cerebro de genio, _genio_?-Ironizo, Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño… ¿eso era posible?- Mira Uchiha, Naruto está reaccionando de la forma en que cualquier persona lo haría.

El Nara suspiro al ver que el Uchiha aun no entendía nada.

Shikamaru ya empezaba a entender porque Sasuke era tan anti-social; las relaciones humanas no se le daban pero para nada.

-Tks problemático- Murmuro por lo bajo- Todo en esa casa tiene la firma de ella, desde la cocina hasta la pulcritud en la que se encuentra. Tu mismo lo dijiste; Naruto incendio la cocina intentando hacer un ramen y tú como tonto que eres le dijiste "_Karin sabia cocinar"_ y eso es más de lo que cualquier persona puede soportar, especialmente Naruto que tiende a ser tan tonto en cuestión de sentimientos.

Sasuke alzo las cejas, comprendiendo al fin.

-No lo dije con esa intención- se defendió.

-Díselo a él. Puedo jurar que se ha comparado con ella y se encuentra deficiente, Uchiha. Así que si quieres un consejo, es este; o buscas la manera en que el se sienta a gusto o le dejas marchar… el último paso de la estrategia era superarla, no sentirse inferior.

Sasuke se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la decisión, le tendió la mano al Nara dándole las gracias sin palabras y se marcho, tenía que encontrar la manera de que el idiota de Naruto dejara de compararse con Karin, y se ajustara a su nueva vida… dejarlo marchar no era una opción.

…

Cuando Sasuke llego a la casa encontró a su rubia obsesión sentado en el porche delantero, contemplando las estrellas en un cielo completamente azul. Lo observo embobado por unos cuantos segundos robados ya que el rubio no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, y si lo hizo no le dio importancia…

Enojado ante la actitud tan ausente de Naruto, Sasuke se acerco y tomándolo con fuerza del brazo lo arrastro consigo, literalmente, casa adentro.

Por un momento el rostro del rubio se desencajo mostrando muda sorpresa, pero fue solo por un segundo escaso, luego volvió a su pose habitual de _ya-no-me-importa-nada_. Que tanto cabreaba a Sasuke, si el maldito rubio pensaba que por eso le tomaría lástima se llevaría una gran sorpresa… los Uchiha no tienen lástima _a nadie._

Después de andar escalaras arriba con un muy poco cooperativo Naruto, Sasuke por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta de su alcoba, abriendo esta con la mano que le quedaba libre lanzo al rubio con muy poca delicadeza dentro –cosa que noto, se estaba haciendo rutina- con la fuerza justa para hacerlo caer de espaldas en la gran cama que adornaba el centro de la alcoba, con un punta pies cerró la puerta de tras de sí mientras se ponía a dar vuelta por todo el espacio libre cual león enjaulado.

Malditos impulsos que le impedían hacer daño, como anhelaba, al rubio, quería estamparlo como postalita contra la pared para que recapacitara.

Recordó con nostalgia que si hubiese tratado al ojiazul así tres días atrás se hubiese ganado una buena reprimenda seguida de par de golpes mal elaborados producto de la rabia y el orgullo del Uzumaki, sin embargo, ahora el muy cabrón se quedaba como si nada, como un cascaron vacio al cual no le importa con que lo rellenasen.

Naruto se incorporo un poco en la cama. Tenía los pies rozando el suelo ya que sus caderas estaban casi al borde de la cama con las piernas separadas- postura en la que cayó-, mientras que la otra mitad de su cuerpo yacía sobre la misma, con ayuda de los hombros se levanto un poco quedando entonces medio recostado sobre los codos… -en una posición bastante sugerente- mientras sus ojos seguían todo movimiento del Uchiha quien amenazaba con hacer un hoyo en la alfombra de tanto ir y venir…

-Sasuke…-Le llamo el rubio, quien sabe tal vez le dejara marchar y acabar de una buena vez con su tortura.

-Mira mi habitación Usuratonkachi- ordeno con voz enojada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mírala!- Grito parándose paralelo al rubio, aunque a una distancia de varios metros, seguridad para Naruto, con ambos brazos extendidos de manera horizontal señalando así todo el espacio, Naruto obedeció mirando todo el espacio sin saber que estaba buscando en realidad- **L**a única vez que Karin entró aquí –Naruto se encogió ante el nombre, Sasuke endureció mas la voz pensando que la reacción del rubio era estúpida ¿desde cuándo Naruto era tan cobarde?- Fue hace cinco días atrás… para dejarme una nota antes de marcharse ¿Entiendes?

Naruto no lo miro a los ojos.

-A donde se supone que quieres llegar con eso dattebayo- Pregunto en cambio.

-¿A Dónde? A lo obvio idiota- Los Uchihas tienen orgullo no paciencia- jamás he necesitado de ella para limpiar u organizar mi vida y mucho menos mi casa, se cocinar, lavar, planchar y organizar…- Enumeraba con los dedos mientras hablaba.

-Eso lo se teme…

-Pues parece que no dobe- Continuo en tono más suave- te estás dejando llevar por una tontería, mírate ya ni siquiera te reconozco, no sé qué es lo que pasa por esa estúpida cosa que tienes en la cabeza, y a la que te empeñas en llamar cerebro, pero déjame explicarte algo; si te traje aquí no fue para tenerte de sirvienta- Naruto alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Sasuke que estaba cargada de… ¿ternura? - deja de compararte con ella… porque sencillamente _no hay comparación_.

Naruto reboto en el colchón al escuchar el "no hay comparación". Ese bastardo…

-Claro que no la hay teme-Dijo con voz dura, ganando algo de fuerza por fin- Y me parece bastante malo con que me lo recuerdes ¿crees que no he notado que aun no hay _una sola cosa _en la que pueda ganarle-dattebayo?

Sasuke casi grita, preso de la exasperación, mientras que en su cerebro se dibujada una escena que iba bastante acorde con sus sentimientos en ese momento, fácilmente imaginaba sus níveas manos enroscándose con saña en ese cuello acanelado del rubio y retorciéndolo hasta escuchar el _crack_ que mandaría aquella mísera alma al borde del abismo…

Antes de que él le siguiera.

Entonces sonrió… Naruto fue consciente del cambio en el moreno, estaba casi seguro de que Sasuke lo mataría, sentía su chakra arder con rabia contenida, sin embargo ahora estaba completamente calmado mirándolo con… con… con… Dios ¿Qué era eso? Trago seco… estaba en problemas.

-Oh! Yo si- escucho como decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba a él con movimientos felinos.

-¿Que tu sí que teme?- pregunto Naruto dudoso de si realmente quería conocer la respuesta.

El Uchiha evadió la pregunta del rubio y continuo avanzando, cuando estuvo frente a su objetivo puso una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del rubio para subirse a la cama, Naruto retrocedió un tanto, pero no lo suficiente ya que Sasuke apoyo el peso de su cuerpo en su palma izquierda, posándola sobre la cama justo al lado derecho de la mejilla de Naruto mientras que su manos derecha se posaba en la cama por el costado izquierdo del cuerpo tembloroso del rubito.

-¿Qu. Que. Que haces teme?- Consiguió articular Naruto.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír con malicia mal disimulada.

-¿Que no es obvio?- Pregunto socarrón- Voy a demostrarte que eres mucho mejor que ella en _muchas _cosas- dijo dándole cierta entonación sugerente a la palabra "muchas".

Naruto no supo que decir, estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y la cama, demasiado cerca para su paz mental. ¿Eran cosas suyas o de repente empezaba a hacer calor?… desesperado e intentando poner algo de distancias entre ambos busco con la mirada, pero a menos que Sasuke se quitara de encima eso no seria posible.

Sasuke sonrió con burla. No había nada que le salvara.

¿sabes? No creo que esto sea muy buena idea. Incluso creo que ya no me siento tan insignificante dattebayo.- lo disuadió el Uzumaki.

Sasuke siguió sonriendo.

-¿Miedo? Gatito asustadizo- Volvió a burlarse.

El rubio achicó los ojos con molestia, exactamente la reacción que Sasuke esperaba… la invitación que no necesitaba.

Le rozó la cara con dedos ligeros como una pluma. Lo ojos de Naruto siguiéndolo de manera nerviosa pero desafiante. Sasuke Siguió hacia sus pronunciados pómulos, sus labios finos pero generosos. Había algo de posesivo en su manera de tocarle, el palpable interés de un hombre.

Naruto respiró hondo y se hundió en las almohadas, temiendo romper el hechizo que comenzaba a querer hacerlo responder.

¿Hechizo? Si claro, si respondía era porque sus manos se morían por hacerlo, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces?- pregunto de manera inteligente esperando regresar a Sasuke su cordura perdida en el deseo.

-Deja de hacer las mismas preguntas – le dijo con sorna- Te estoy tocando. Sintiendo tu piel. Puede que esas inseguridades tuyas te parecieran normales, pero a mí me han aterrado.-confeso- Tengo que hacer que estés bien, borrarlas todas de ti, de modo que no hagas nada y déjame hacer.

—Teme yo estoy bien.- Sasuke alzo una ceja y lo miro escéptico- Desde luego que estoy bien, estaba triste no en proceso de morir. Mirame estoy aquí en. En…- trago duro- en tu cama, seguro. — ¿en serio estaba seguro? Se pregunto mentalmente. Intentaba ser práctico aunque por la mirada desdeñosa de Sasuke entendía que ese jamás fue su fuerte ni lo seria.

-Que estás bien o no queda a mi juicio.

Sasuke lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Estampó la boca contra la de él y la tierra crujió. La boca de Sasuke era caliente, dura y posesiva. Era todo lo que Naruto siempre había soñado… Ahora Sasuke le devoraba, besándolo como si nunca pudiera saciarse.

Se quedó inmóvil. Naruto se derretía. Sasuke ardía. El beso se hizo más profundo y se transformó en metal al rojo vivo. Era tierno, pero ardiente e implacable al mismo tiempo. El mundo explotó en un calor de metal fundido del que ninguno de los dos se recuperó. Naruto sentía el fuego bailando en sus venas.

Guau!

Naruto sencillamente se fundió en él, en Sasuke. Le perteneció. Siempre le había pertenecido. _Sasuke su teme seductor_. Se entregó a él, abrazando la magia de aquel momento que deseaba no terminara nunca.

Por momentos Naruto sentía que ahogaba, sumido en el placer y la excitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con él? ¿Con Sasuke? ¿Añorado sus manos? Desde siempre. Esa era la respuesta, siempre deseo a Sasuke.

Las manos de Sasuke volaban por el cuerpo de Naruto, con deliberada lentitud, dando placer y recibiéndolo a cambio, y aunque Naruto aun no le devolvía las caricias Sasuke estaba disfrutando solo con acariciarlo a él y sacar de sus labios esos pequeños gemidos que amenazaban con volverle loco.

Naruto no sabía que hacer con sus manos, donde ponerlas, ¿y si lo tocaba y Sasuke se apartaba? Con Sasuke todo puede pasar ¿no?

Y si Karin…

-Deja de pensar. Siente.-le dijo Sasuke mientras su boca reemplazaba sus manos que en ese momento estaban en el pecho contrario, rasgando la camisa del rubio para que piel y boca se encontraran.

La boca del Uchiha siguió explorando el pecho desnudo del rubio y su lengua reemplazó al pulgar, demorándose en el pequeño pezón rosado de un muy sonrojado Naruto, lo lamio y mordisqueo hasta que el ojiazul reaccionó agarrándose del pelo de Sasuke con fuerza. Su boca era caliente y salvaje, y bebía intensamente de su necesidad. Naruto oyó su propio quejido, un suave susurro de deseo, que nació de lo mas profundo de su ser y penetró hasta el interior de Sasuke y espesándole la sangre, haciéndolo gruñir en respuesta.

La necesidad era intensa y terrible ¿Cómo Sasuke podía lograr una reacción tan fuerte de su parte? Las emociones que lo recorrían eran tan intensas que llegó a asustarse. Jamás había estado tan ardiente, era cierto que lo habían besado muchas veces personas que le gustaban, y se sentía bien, pero esto no tenia comparación. No podía dejar de entregarse más profundamente a la boca del moreno, ni impedir que escaparan de su garganta esos breves y urgentes gemidos

Sasuke apartó la boca del pecho de Naruto y este dejó escapar un gritillo gay de desolación ¿en serio eso salió de su boca? Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza y lo atrajo mas hacia sí. El corazón le latía con fuerza, desbocado sin poderse creer que tenía a su Naruto solo para sí, en esa posición. kami! Ojala que el tiempo se detuviera también, para poder disfrutar de ese momento por más tiempo.

Al ver que Sasuke lo abrazaba de manera posesiva pero no le besaba mas, Naruto decidió tomar el la iniciativa, sus manos aun sujetas al pelo de Sasuke lo halaron hacia abajo para besarlo a conciencia, Sasuke no era el único que podía disfrutar cuanto deseara.

"_lo siento Karin-dattebayo, prometo recompensarte con cualquier otra cosa"_ prometió Naruto en silencio, rindiéndose a sus necesidades.

Sasuke se estremeció violentamente sorprendido de que Naruto iniciara la acción esta vez, y las consecuencias de estas, de su propia sexualidad, nunca había sentido nada igual, su mente que no funcionaba correctamente en aquel momento, se las arreglo para preguntar si una simple caricia como aquella lograba ponerlo en aquel estado ¿Qué se sentiría hacer el amor con Naruto? Se sentía mareado aunque no podía definir si por el deseo que atenazaba cada célula de su cuerpo o la agonía de lo que aun no venia ¿hasta dónde estaban dispuesto a llegar? Peor aún ¿Naruto tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo?

Por Kami que si no la tenía se iba a enterar muy pronto.

Si a Naruto le preguntaran ahora mismo si quería detenerse diría que no, ¿más tarde? Seguro como el infierno que no lograría responder.

Aun estaba bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke pero por Dios que no le importaba, solo quería seguir besándolo y acariciándolo como Sasuke había hecho segundos antes

Naruto podía sentir la respiración cerca y viril de Sasuke, lo apretó mas contra si logrando que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre el cuerpo bajo el, aplastándolo con su peso, pero Naruto ni lo sintió, estaba demasiado perdido sintiendo la masculinidad, bien despierta por cierto, del moreno rozando sobre la tela del pantalón la propia que no estaba mejor que la de Sasuke…

Sasuke se separo un poco intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero Diablos esta podía ser la primera misión en la que fallaría, se sentía tan bien, pero no creía que el rubio estuviera preparado para _eso… _al menos no sin hablar primero, Naruto tenía demasiados complejos tontos como para obligarlo a dar un paso tan importante, conociéndolo quien sabe con cual estupidez saltaría después…

Aunque hablando en serio ¿Quién estaba besando a quien?

-Si, definitivamente mucho mejor que ella…-comento Sasuke cuando Naruto lo soltó para tomar aliento.

-¿ummmm? –Pregunto el rubio sus ojos antes tristes ahora velados por la pasión. El epitome de la tentación.

-Es una crueldad por tu parte compararte con ella Uzumaki- Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa de chico malo- Cuando sabes perfectamente que ella jamás llegaría al nivel tuyo, cuando sabes que eres muy superior a ella o a cualquier otra persona… menos a mí claro. O tal vez eso pienso yo porque te quiero- confeso.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, negándose a creer lo que sus oídos captaron.

Mierda! Sasuke lo había drogado.

-¿Que dijiste teme?-Pregunto con voz entrecortada.

-Exactamente eso dobe, tu maldita estrategia dio resultado… por eso no permitiré que te vayas de aquí...- Murmuro bajo mientras acariciaba la mejilla colorada del rubio con los dedos índice y pulgar y bajaba por su pecho desnudo- Porque me perteneces.

Naruto sonrió, sabía que Sasuke no mentía, no teniéndolo así de cerca y sintiendo la evidencia de su deseo pegada contra él.

Solo le faltaba encontrar a Kiba y saber si Neji lo había matado o no. esperaba que no, no deseaba tener que vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo.

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

Disfrutaba de la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Neji tan pegado al suyo ambos carentes de ropa, disfrutaba de la sensación de saber que el maldito castaño del infierno le quería, disfrutaba de pensar que despertaría así cada mañana… pero seguía sintiéndose preocupado.

Neji tenía un control férreo sobre él, y aunque pudiera considerarse SM1, le gustaba, le gustaba que durmiera a su lado solo para evitar que intentara escaparse en medio de la noche,-como si fuera a hacerlo!- y el hecho de que le hubiera advertido -Amenazado- con que si lo hacía, iba buscarlo y después de encontrarlo iba a hacerle un tatuaje en la frente muy parecido al de él, solo que este dijera "-Neji-" en vez de una "-X-" para luego hacerlo caminar por toda Konoha hasta su mansión, de manera que a nadie le cupiera duda de quien era su dueño, no tenia nada que ver con su decisión.

Kiba suspiro, necesitaba levantarse sin que Neji lo notara, pero el brazo de hierro que tenia sometida su cintura parecía exactamente de eso, "hierro".

Quería darse por vencido, pero cinco días sin saber, si Naruto, seguía vivo o no, era demasiado tiempo.

Entre Neji y el no había pasado nada más que un par –cinco, siete, quince…. Cuarenta- de _besitos, _una exploración completa de ambos cuerpo seguidos por un par de orgasmos que le sacaron el alma. Y aunque Kiba, orgullo en marcha, se opuso en un principio –solo por un segundo contado y solo al primer beso y a que le quitaran la prenda superior de su vestimenta- antes de ceder como buena victima sumisa padeciendo el síndrome de Estocolmo-, y disfrutar de su tortura,- no se arrepentía de nada.

-Deja de preocuparte por el- la voz de Neji lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"_¿Desde cuándo estaba despierto?" _se pregunto Kiba

-Es que no puedo- confesó con un suspiro.

-Te dije que Uchiha Sasuke no le hará daño alguno, y mataría a quien se lo hiciese, esta completa e irremediablemente enamorado de él.

-¿es que no viste la cara de psicópata que tenia al llevarse a Naruto?- le pregunto alarmado- Eso que dices lo decidiré yo en cuanto lo vea… mucha gente mata por amor.

-Mucha gente mata por capricho… o por celos. -añadió pensando en si mismo.-y no a la persona amada, Si amas algo, lo proteges sin piedad. No importa lo que ocurra, jamás se daña a lo que se protege.

Kiba sonrió.

-Sabes mucho, ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Neji lo apretó más contra si, mientras le besaba el cuello.

-La experiencia no se improvisa- murmuro.- Y no irás a verlo, que resuelva el su problema con el Uchiha.

Kiba se sentía algo mal por eso también, no le gustaba que Neji odiara a Naruto, era su mejor amigo y definitivamente no quería decidir entre ninguno de los dos, aunque Naruto jamás se lo pediría, al contrario diría que todo estaba bien… quien no soportaría la situación sería el.

Neji suspiro, Kiba estaba recio a entender

- Eres su amigo tenle un poco de confianza. Después de todo no es por nada que será el próximo Hokage de la aldea, Naruto es fuerte, incluso más que Sasuke. El estará bien. –En la voz de Neji había orgullo, cosa que el peli corto no pudo dejar de notar.

Kiba volteo la cabeza para ver el rostro de su carcelero, le sorprendía que estuviera defendiendo así a Naruto, además de que le llamara por su nombre de pila. El pelilargo alzo una ceja

-¿Qué?-pregunto- Nunca he odiado a Naruto, si te fijas siempre que hablo de él lo hago por su nombre de pila –Respondió el castaño leyendo perfectamente la mente de kiba- Lo respeto como ninja y como persona lo admiro, es un buen amigo…

-¿Aja?- Respondió el Inuzuka dudosamente escéptico.

Neji sonrió.

-Los roces entre nosotros eran por ti,- Dudo un segundo- Corrección mis roces con él eran por ti, después de eso no tenemos ningún problema, incluso creo que sería el primero en darle caza al Uchiha si le hace daño, al igual que toda la aldea soy de los que piensan que Naruto ya ha pasado por demasiado en su corta vida, cuando realmente no se lo merece.

Lo dice el tipo que unos días atrás se preparaba para matarlo. Kiba no podía creerlo pero aun asi…

Ese comentario se gano el primer beso iniciado por Kiba, así como la sonrisa más radiante que pudo ver en el rostro del menor, exclusivamente para él.

-Si hubiese sabido que reaccionarias así por un comentario bueno hacia Naruto, hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho, aunque estoy pensando sentirme enojado.

-No es por un buen comentario -Corrigió el menor- Es saber que te preocupas por él, desde siempre Naruto ha sido amigo de todos, pero nunca nadie ha querido ser su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero por si no te enteras, desde hace mucho tiempo Naruto ya no está solo. Tiene toda una aldea que lo respalda.

Kiba se acomodo en el pecho de Neji, batallando con la necesidad de ver a Naruto, sabía que su Hyuuga tenía razón… después de todo era Naruto. ¿No?

-Ademas –Continúo el Hyuuga minutos después- No creo que Uchiha Sasuke deje que alguien vea a Naruto, no cuando se entere que el Kazakage está en la aldea… otra vez.-Termino con malicia.

Kiba rio por lo bajo ante la mala broma de Neji, aunque no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿Que hacia Gaara otra vez en la aldea de Konoha?

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

-Sasuke ¿sabes que no puedo ayudarte a renacer tu clan verdad?

-Adoptaremos.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- o mejor alquilaremos un vientre.

Al ver que el rubio guardaba silencio, un silencio incomodo si preguntan, Sasuke decidió arriesgándose a que su orgullo muriera del todo, decidió hacer una confesión mas.

-¿Sabes que Karin era consciente de que yo estaba interesado en ti?- Pregunto el moreno como si tal cosa- Por eso me acompaño en toda esta farsa.

Quería decirle a Naruto que él jamás tuvo nada con Karin, pero lastimosamente su cuota de verdad por día acabo justo en el momento en que le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba. Su orgullo no le permitía hacer una sola confesión más, ese era el motivo de sus "sutiles" indirectas.

-¿Tu interesado en mi?- pregunto escéptico el blondo- ¿Desde cuándo teme? que no recuerdo, a menos, claro que se trate del tipo "te mato porque te amo"… un momento ¿farsa? ¿Qué farsa-dattebayo?

Sasuke se carcajeo, una sonrisa sincera que lleno sus ojos de un brillo especial.

Naruto jamás lo había visto sonreír así.

-Nosotros jamás tuvimos una relación… -Comenzó a decir…

-La usaste-ttebayo- Reprocho el rubio señalándolo con el dedo del juicio- Que bajo teme.

Le sabía algo feo el saber que Sasuke uso a Karin para sus _negros propósitos_, pero la verdad no le molestaba tanto como debería, incluso, ni siquiera podía mostrar un tono de dureza… aunque tal vez algo tuviera que ver el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera acariciando con suaves movimientos su nuca, tirando juguetonamente de los suaves cabellos que poblaban esa zona tironeándolos cada pocos segundos.

-Nosotros jamás tuvimos una relación – Continúo como si Naruto jamás hubiese hablado- Yo vine a la aldea por ti y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, y aun así decidió acompañarme.

Vaya, cedió el orgullo.

-Pero ella estaba enamorada de ti ¿verdad?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Yo le gustaba, si. Pero creo que nunca estuvo realmente enamorada.

Naruto calló por unos segundos.

-Creo que era una buena persona… medio loca, pero buena.- Termino el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sasuke lo beso.

-Para ti todo el mundo es una buena persona… Aunque te prohíbo que te pongas a cantar sus alabanzas.- Amenazó.

-Temeeee!

-Aunque si, ella me ayudo mucho, en cierta forma… incluso antes de marcharse me dejo una nota.

-¿Uh? Sí, creo que lo mencionaste antes Y ¿que decía?

-Léela tu mismo Usuratonkachi- Dijo sacando la nota de la bolsa trasera del pantalón y extendiéndola al rubio.

-¿N.L.J? Oye teme… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso dattebayo?- Pregunto inocente el ojiazul.

Sasuke sonrió enigmáticamente mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con el pelo del rubio, que resulto ser bastante sedoso al tacto a pesar de siempre andar en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Me piensas responder teme?- Pregunto el rubio mientras hacia un puchero de impaciencia, que de haber estado Karin cerca la hubiera hecho gritar "MOE*"

Disfrutando de la poca paciencia que mostraba el rubio, Sasuke le tomo del cuello con posesión y le beso a conciencia… le gustaba besar al rubio, no tenía idea de porque pero ya se sentía adicto, además, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó con tenerlo así?

"supongo que eso ya no importa" fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de abandonarse a las exquisitas sensaciones que le producían en el cuerpo la proximidad del que fue objeto de sus deseos por tanto tiempo.

El beso fue largo y tendido, cuando al fin se separaron Naruto jadeaba, mientras que Sasuke insaciable, lo miraba como si fuese a lanzársele encima en cualquier momento…

-Es una advertencia- le dijo a Naruto.

-¿hm?- el rubio ya había olvidado de que hablaban.

-No. La. Jodas.- Respondió.

-¿umm?-repitió de nuevas cuentas.

Naruto no tenía ni idea de que hablaba el moreno, su cara debió de mostrar su confusión porque Sasuke se le acerco al oído rozando su aliento tibio contra esa parte sensible del rubio despertando reacciones muy poco inocentes, para murmurarle después.

En tono ronco por la pasión

_- _Significa _No. La. Jodas._

Abrazo al rubio un momento antes de decir en tono bastante bajo:

_-jaque mate_.

Si definitivamente todos terminaban enamorados de Naruto, incluso él, quien solo quería saber porque el rubio bajo el, terminaba conquistándolos a todo cayó preso del embrujo del Uzumaki.

**Fin!**

Lo último que se escucho en esa habitación antes de que Saku-Aya se marchara fue la risa ronca de Naruto ^^ antes de ser silenciada súbitamente por lo que ella suponía fuera un beso.

***D.E.A "**Drug Enforcement Administration". En español "Administración de Cumplimiento de Leyes sobre las Drogas"

***MOE: **se pronuncia moe-ey son personajes con encanto infantil, inocente y tierno, que provocan en quienes los observan la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlos… supongo que algo así como gritar Kawaii abrazo incluido ¿se entiende? O.o

***SM: **sadomasoquismo.

**Estocolmo*** es cuando las victimas se enamoran de sus victimarios… (Algo así)

Heo! Que cortito me salió el final… ^^

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta aquí… obvio que falta el epilogo, -que juro resolverá par de dudas como la de cómo Sasuke se entero de la estrategia o porque Ino y Shikamaru se involucraron tanto en esto…. Hehe bueno ya se enteraran :P tal vez lo haga de aquí a diciembre ^^ mentira ya está hecho.

Fue un placer. Gracias por leer y doble gracias por comentar, especialmente a:

**Darth Sethbek**** , ****nayki, ****Sayukira****,****sasukita15,****gatiuchiha-kun**

Chicas, todavía no les he respondido ¿verdad? Ya saben a las anónimos en mi perfil pero no será ahora, y a las demas les mandare será un MP.

Un besote.

Si les gusto este cap. final por favor háganlo saber… sino me dedicare a bailar zamba ^^

**Un fic es como un viaje; se comienza con inquietud y se termina con melancolía.**

**Un placer dattebayo**

_**Con cariño:**_

_**Saku-Aya.**_

1


	8. epilogo!

**Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia.**

**Discleimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sensei y sus respectivos socios, si me pertenecieran esto sería con fines lucrativos y yo definitivamente fuera inmensamente rica ¿sabes la cantidad de aceptación que tienen estos animes en el público en general? ¿Y el manga? Estaría podrida en cuarto!

**Advertencias: **OOC, faltas ortográficas, bla, bla, bla, bla… imaginen que fui buena y dije todo como es.

**Advertencia II: **esto es el final del final… preparen los tomates.

**Epílogo**

-Se que lamentas el hecho de tener que haber recurrido a mí para enterarte, frentuda.- La sonrisa de Ino señalaba claramente que mas que sentir estaba disfrutando de aquello.

-¡cerda!, habla de una buena vez ¿cómo se entero de qué hablaban en el bosque?- pregunto la peli rosa mientras mordía distraídamente las uñas de sus manos.

Ino sonrió dándole largas al asunto, para mantener el suspenso…

-Inooo!

-Ya ya! Por supuesto que por mi! Kami que carácter!… estaba en la casa de Naruto recogiendo unas cuantas cosas, la verdad es que tenía un buen tiempo esperándole, al final cansada decidí hacer la maleta del rubio, hmmm! Shikamaru me dijo que lo más probable era que Sasuke fuera a la casa de Naru-chan a buscarlo una vez viera el video…

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Shikamaru Nara?

-¿Que otro Shikamaru conoces tonta?- pregunto Ino rodando los ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que me resulta increíble que el vago de Shikamaru… perdón Ino pero sabes que es la verdad, haga algo así- Sonrió- Algo que tiene toda la pinta de ser bastante problemático…

Ino sonrio, concediéndole la razón a su mejor enemiga y ex rival en todo el mundo ninja.

-hmm! Por cierto,- interrumpió Sakura nuevamente- Ya sé que Shikamaru es un genio pero ¿cómo sabía el que Sasuke-kun vería el video?

Ino la miro como si fuera boba.

-Fácil, no sé exactamente qué había pasado entre Sasuke y Naruto la tarde anterior, pero puedo jurar que andaba en las nubes, al menos lo suficiente para no notar cuando Shikamaru controlaba su sombra hasta llevarlo a la habitación del living… digamos que ese fue su empujoncito.

-Si, colina abajo- Dijo la ojiverde entre risas.

-Después de eso todo fue cuestión de tiempo- continuo relatando la rubia- Sasuke llego al departamento de Naruto hirviendo de furia, créeme si no llevara tanto tiempo fijándome en él no lo hubiera notado, sin embargo logre convencerlo de que lo más recomendable era que se llevara a Naruto para su casa…

Sakura alzo sus manos en señal de stop…

-¿Estás loca? ¿Dices que estaba enojado y aun así le dijiste que se llevara a Naruto para su casa? ¿Qué querías? ¿que lo matara?

La rubio rodo los ojos.

-No seas dramática chica, el no iba a matarlo… al menos eso esperaba- Murmuro para si dubitativa.

Sakura negó con la cabeza definitivamente Ino estaba loca.

-En fin, no lo mato ¿esta bien?

-cuestión de suerte.

-De lógica… me costó horrores pero al final logre convencerlo de que Naruto estaría mejor con el- Sonrió con autosuficiencia- Al principio se negó rotundamente, creo que dijo algo de que Naruto se burlo de él, que él Y "el maldito chico perro" supuse que se trata de Kiba, mantenían una relación escondida a narices de todo.

-Es comprensible que pensara así, esos dos nunca se separan- Sakura hizo una mueca.

-Tal vez, aun así sacarlo de ahí fue todo una odisea de palabras raras, al final tuve que mostrarle la revista y explicarle lo de la estrategia que Naruto armo solo para conquistarlo… debiste ver su rostro fue todo un poema….-suspiro con nostalgia- cuanto desee tomarle una foto! pero segura como que en el infierno no nieva que me hubiera matado.

La rubia se tomo un segundo para darle un sorbo al te que estaba tomando y mirar su reloj, un le faltaba una hora para su reunión con la Hokage.

-Al final se llevo la maleta con las pertenencias del rubio, le dije que en media hora fuera por los lados de la cascada que encontraría a Naruto ahí, claro que le advertí que si tardaba mas de ese tiempo correría el riesgo de encontrarlo muerto, cortesía de Neji…

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, a lo largo de la conversación habia aprendido que Ino era mas manipuladora de lo que habia pensado, claro que usaba esto con buenos fines, y que se había tomado su papel de casamentera MUY enserio.

-Cosa de la que te encargaste tu- señalo, no fue una pregunta.- debia de estar bien mal mira que no sospechar cuando lo esperaste con la maleta de Naruto hecha.

-si ¿verdad? Pero no fue mi intención, lo juro!- dijo con fingida inocencia-. Casualmente se me zafo, mientras hablaba con Neji, que Naruto y Kiba pensaban verse a la orilla de la cascada, y luego pregunte, mas para mí misma claro –sonrió de manera enigmática.- _"¿Por qué no separar a esos dos de una buena vez?, si a mí me interesara una de ellos me lo llevaría a mi casa y no lo dejaría salir aunque se incendie el cielo, o hasta estar segura de que solo me quiere a mí y a nadie más"._

Sakura llevo sus manos a sus labios, la boca abierta de par en par.

-Arpía! Todo es tu culpa….- soltó una sonrisa incrédula aunque la verdad es que estaba disfrutando de los relatos de su amiga.

Ino sonrió con gracia antes de añadir.

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Yamanaka Ino eres un peligro para la sociedad- Reprendió Sakura con fingido reproche.

-Solo me alegra de que Sasuke llegara antes, si no, la sangre hubiese llegado al rio, si hubieras presenciado como yo la pelea entre Kiba y Neji… no estoy segura de quien temblaba mas si kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru o yo!

**Flash back**

**-C**reo que te lo voy a repetir una vez más aléjate de Naruto- dijo el castaño mirando fijamente a Kiba.

-No, quien te lo va a repetir soy yo _tú no tienes derecho a exigirme nada._

Neji lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, como decidiendo si matarlo o respirar profundo.

-Kiba…!- advirtió sin alterar su tono de voz, cosa que solo hacia la advertencia mas escalofriante.

Kiba se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de pila en boca del castaño aun así recogió todo el valor que encontró, lo iba a necesitar.

-Para de una buena vez- Hablo con voz tensa- _No te metas en mi vida_.

-Deséalo de verdad antes de decirlo- Le restó importancia el pelilargo- Ya te lo pedí por las buenas ¿verdad? Al menos no tendré remordimiento cuando vaya a _apartarlo de tu camino…_

El rostro del Inuzuka se puso lívido antes de que la cólera entrara en su sistema, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Qué se creía este tipo? ¿Qué podía decidir con que o con quien el podía hablar solo por mero capricho?

-Escúchame bien- hablo con voz calmada por la rabia contenida- _Le tocas un solo pelo de su cabeza y yo te mato ¿entiendes?_

Neji lo miro, no entendía cuanto fervor podía tener Kiba hacia una sola persona, eso solo lo hacía dudar más de la relación entre esos dos.

-¿Porque lo defiendes tanto?- Pregunto, en su tono había un deje de tristeza que no pudo camuflajear del todo.

-_Porque me da la gana_- Fue la escueta respuesta del pelicorto.

Kiba estaba tan enfadado que no llegaba a advertir mucho los cambios de humor del pelilargo, ni siquiera analizaba del todo porque Neji intentaba alejarlo de Naruto

- ¿A caso crees que si yo tuviera esta conversación con el él te defendería igual? Ningún amigo defiende a otro como tú lo defiendes a él, no con tanto fervor. ¿Qué hay entre ustedes Kiba?

Sin dudarlo un solo segundo respondió con vehemente insolencia.

- ¿entre Naruto y yo? Muchas cosas. Pero no pienso decirte cuales no es tu asunto… no te metas Neji- esto último lo dijo en apenas un murmullo.

**Fin flash back**

-Supongo que esa última frase de Kiba lo enfureció aun mas- Dijo la rubia mientras encogía sus hombros porque Neji dijo con una voz que hasta Sasuke estaría envidioso- _No lo volveré a repetir. Ven conmigo por las buenas…_

La imitación de Ino fue muy mala pero aun asi ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas, aunque en su momento Ino no habia tenido deseos de reir, precisamente.

-Imagino que Kiba salió corriendo, yo lo haría… mira que discutir así con la persona que te gusta…

-A Kiba le falta cerebro! eso ya lo sabía pero lo comprobé esa tarde cuando burlándose de Neji dijo: _ja! Como si no lo estuvieras repitiendo ya_- Ino intento imitar el tono de voz de Kiba en ese momento.

Sakura la miro incredula.

-Bromeas cierto.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Te juro que no, cuando Neji volvió a llamarlo dijo "ya conoces mi respuesta"… no se que iba a hacer Neji en ese momento pero juro que no era bueno, incluso Shikamaru se llevo la mano a la frente y exclamo "está muerto"

-Y ¿que lo salvo?

-Imagínate… la entrada triunfal de Naruto… aunque sería mejor decir el descubrimiento de Neji, el pobre estaba lívido escondido detrás de las ramas de un árbol… Shikamaru cambio de color al verlo pero después todo fue más sencillo, Sasuke llego justo en el momento en que se iba a armar la masacre, Shikamaru y yo estábamos listos para intervenir en cualquier momento y Kakashi también estaba cerca… aunque no se en donde precisamente, no se dejo ver, y ahí fue cuando ocurrió el secuestro de la historia- Ino termino rápido su relato ya que llegaba tarde a la torre de la Hokage.

-Vete cerda! Ya me terminaras de contar luego.

La chica asintió mientras salía corriendo…

Sakura se quedo sentada un rato mas…al menos la felicidad que sentía por sus amigos superaba la pena que le causaban ellos mismo…

Y no se quejaba, al menos ya no porque había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para hacerse a la idea…

***.·.·.·.·.·.*Estrategia baja novios*.·.·.·.·.·.***

****Epilogo****

Estaban todos reunidos en la torre de la Hokage, era curioso ver todos los que participaron en esta "misión".

Durante el tiempo que participaron en ella, Tsunade –sama jamás los juntos a todos… hasta hoy. Ino estaba algo asombrada, no le sorprendió ver que Shikamaru parecía aburrido -como siempre- aunque atento a lo que fuera a decir la dama sentada detrás del escritorio y que escrutaba los rostros de cada uno de los presentes como si buscara algo.

-Chicos, gracias por venir- Comenzó la Hokage, sentada detrás de la mesa con los dedos cruzados a la misma altura del mentón, con su vista paseando de un rostro a otro con la misma expresión seria de antes- Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara y por ultimo Ayame.

Cuando estuvo segura de lo que sea que miraba en el rostro de los presentes, la mujer tomo un informe que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-según este informe que me ha traído uno de los Ambus encargados de vigilar el desarrollo de la relación de los chicos y esta solicitud que tengo en manos; ellos están bien, Kiba tiene prohibido salir de la mansión Hyuuga pero me temo que eso va a cambiar –al menos eso espero- cuando contraigan nupcias dentro de dos semanas…

-¿se van a casar? ¿Cómo es que yo no sabia eso?- pregunto Ino seriamente sorprendida.

-tks! Esa es la forma moderna de esclavitud en el vocabulario de Neji, su intención es mantenerlo atado de una forma legal, las esposas serán un anillo de oro blanco.-comento Shikamaru con aburrimiento dando a demostrar que el estaba bien enterado de todo.

Tsunade asintió ella misma había llegado a esa conclusión también.

-según tengo entendido las invitaciones se repartirán mañana!-le anuncio a la anonadada chica- En cuanto a Sasuke y a Naruto… aquí tengo una solicitud para viajar- comento la mujer como si tal cosa- al parecer después de la boda de Neji y Kiba Sasuke se piensa llevar a Naruto de viaje para "entrenar" quizás sus entrenamientos den como fruto algún heredero. Sasuke es un genio, además del pupilo de Orochimaru, quizás pueda encontrar un jutsu para que Naruto pueda…

-Tsunade sama- interrumpió Shizune de forma oportuna- porque no nos dice el verdadero motivo de esta reunión.

-ha si, si. Yo quería agradecerles a todos los esfuerzos que tomaron para que esta misión sea un éxito… Kakashi…

-Bueno, bueno, realmente yo no hice mucho- se excuso el ex sensei del equipo siete mientras abría su libro para escapar de la mirada de todos.

-Como si no fue usted quien le dio el video a Sasuke adema, claro, de sembrar la intriga en su sistema- dijo Shikamaru mirando al peliplateado con aprensión.

-Cosa que no funciono, ahh!-suspiro- yo pensaba que él lo vería nada más llegar a su casa, sin embargo al final de que lo viera te encargaste tu ¿verdad Shikamaru?

-tks!

-Con cuidar que esos cuatro no se mataran entre sí fue suficiente.- hablo la rubia mandamás después de que ellos terminaran su debate.

-Hehehe- Kakashi pareció algo avergonzado llevando su mano detrás de la nuca- Por eso dije que no hice nada.

-Gracias a ti estuve mucho más tranquila mientras todo esto se desarrollaba.

-Yo estaré agradecido si no tengo que hacer algo como esto otra vez- Murmuro por lo bajo Shikamaru- Joder, mas de una vez pensé que terminaría muerto.

-¿Que dijiste Shikamaru?- inquirió la Hokage mirándole mal, habiendo escuchado perfectamente lo que dijo el chico de la coleta.

-Como siempre se estaba quejando- respondió Ino servicial, llevándose una mirada que no tenía mucho de aburrida y si de mala leche por parte del Nara.

-Shikamaru, no recuerdo que objetaras tanto al principio, de hecho creo que fue gracias a ti que todo esto comenzó- Sonrió triunfal- Porque tú fuiste quien hablo algo de unirlos para que dejaran el drama.

-Siempre he sabido que la boca es el origen de los lamentos- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, logrando que todos en la sala sonrieran.

Shikamaru Nara podía quejarse cuantas veces quisiera, sin embargo todos eran conscientes que él en serio quería ayudar a Naruto, por eso hizo el comentario aquel día, no porque estuviera enojado, y tampoco fue algo dicho al azar, Shikamaru no era de los que decían nada al azar, más bien era de los que decían exactamente lo que quería que las demás gentes escucharan pero si quería hacerse el tonto, los demás también eran extremadamente buenos fingiendo demencia.

-A mi ni me agradezca Hokage-sama- comento la rubia al notar que la mirada de Tsunade se posaba en ella- Fue un placer ayudar, además me entere de primera mano todo lo que sucedía entre esos cuatros idiotas.

La Hokage sonrió, mientras se recostaba en su asiento descansando sus manos en su regazo.

-Aun así Ino, todos sabemos que fuiste de gran ayuda, especialmente con Kiba y Neji.

-Realmente esos dos fueron peor que Naruto y Sasuke-kun- Suspiro la chica- Al menos estos últimos sabían lo que querían, por lo que fue más fácil influir en ellos con mis "_sabios consejos_…" pero Kiba ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Neji, incluso se resistió hasta el final…

-Kiba lleva toda la vida engañándose con que es hétero- Dijo Kakashi.

-Tks! Ni durmiendo- murmuro el Nara.

Ayame sonrió mientras que Gaara simplemente arqueo una ceja incrédulo… "¿Kiba hétero?" pensó.

-Mientras que con Neji- Prosiguió la chica después de darle la razón a los que hicieron paréntesis en su monosílabo- Llegue a un punto en que no sabía si era bueno o malo eso del destino, antes (estoy segura) el hubiera dicho que kiba estaba destinado para él, pero no! justo ahora tuvo que cambiar su manera de pensar ¿sabe lo que dijo cuando se lo comente? Dijo que el destino se puede cambiar que no esta escrito en piedra…. Por Kami! Juro que estuve tentada a hacer una transferencia de mentes y hacer yo el trabajo sucio.

Para ese punto la Hokage no aguantaba la risa, aunque lo disimulaban muy bien sus mejillas sonrosadas la delataban.

-Te entiendo- Dijo Shikamaru mientras asentía solemne- Fue mucho lo que tuve que hablar con él -después de que tu _sabiamente _le dijeras que Kiba y Naruto pensaban casarse- Para que no intentara matar al rubio.

-Estaba desesperada- Se defendió la rubia, mas para la Hokage quien no se entero de eso, que para el moreno que la miraba con gesto acusador.

-Despues el desesperado era yo, _problemáticos- _Volvió a murmurar seguido de un sinnúmero de palabras que ninguno escuchó… porque no les convenía.- Fue más problemático que Sasuke cuando quiso matar al Kazakage.

-Lamento haberte involucrado en esta situación Gaara- Se disculpo la mujer mirando al menor con cariño.- se que no es fácil dejar una aldea cuado ocupas esta posición, sin embargo lo has hecho dos veces.

Gaara guardo silencio durante un buen rato, los demás no dijeron nada esperando a la reacción de pelirrojo.

-Cuando me invito a la aldea,- comenzó finalmente con voz pausada- me puso al tanto de lo que pasaba; Shikamaru-san habia llegado a la conclusión de que era a la señorita Ino a quien pedirían asesoramiento- dijo mirando al chico, este asintió- Después de eso yo me presté para ello- Continuo asumiendo su responsabilidad- Quise ayudar a Naruto y no me arrepiento, si se diera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer.

-Entiendo, Gaara y muchas gracias por todo… siempre he pensado que Naruto tiene mucha suerte de contar contigo.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Como le dije a él en una ocasión, yo cuento con suerte de tenerlo a el como amigo.

-Por cierto aun no se qué papel hacia áyame- Comento Ino curiosa.

Shikamaru la miro con aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo crees que la Hokage se enteraba cuando Naruto estaba en Ichirakus ramen? ¿O cuando estaba Kiba? O ¿cualquiera de los otros dos? ¿o de lo que hablaban?

Ino miro a la chica perpleja, esta simplemente asintió.

-La Hokage me dejo una de sus babosas para que pudiera comunicarme con ella, a veces simplemente yo tenía que retener a Naruto para que ustedes llegaran… o cualquier otra cosa, otras veces tenía que sacarlo con la excusa de que tenía que cerrar, limpiar o lo que se me ocurriera en el momento.

En el recuadro la única persona que no parecía sorprendido era Shikamaru, además de la Hokage, claro, ninguno de los demás tenía idea de que esa chica había ayudado… incluido el Kazakage, aunque la primera vez que vino a la aldea estuvo presente cuando la mini babosa le informo a Tunade donde se encontraba Naruto, gracias a eso fue a encontrarlo, alegando claro que lo había buscado por toda la aldea.

-Muchas gracias Ayame. Puedes retirarte.- dijo la mujer rubia a la chica sabiendo que esta tenia responsabilidades en su trabajo.

-De nada Hokage sama.- Respondió la chica mientras se retiraba de la habitación dejando a los demás solo.

-¿Algo más que agregar?-Pregunto la mujer parándose de su asiento.

Nadie dijo nada, solo Shikamaru, quien levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra como suelen hacer los niños chicos en primaria, la Hokage levanto la ceja en señal de interrogante mientas sentía ligeramente.

-Sería mucho pedir que no me vuelvan a involucrar en algo así… prefiero una misión de rango "S" casi puedo jurar que sería menos problemática.

Antes de que la mujer dijera algo, se escucho la "dulce" risa de Ino por toda la habitación.

-No te preocupes Shika querido, estoy segura que en la próxima misión de _este tipo _tu papel será _otro…_

-¿He?- Por primera vez se podía decir que Shikamaru estaba en blanco, no entendió nada.

La chica se hizo la Inocente, mientras dirigía su vista a Gaara con renovado interés… ni Tsunade ni Kakashi perdían detalle de la conversación, aunque todos menos Ino estaban algo perdidos.

-Por cierto Kazakage-sama ¿Cuándo veremos a Temari por aquí nuevamente?- su rostro era la viva imagen de la Inocencia –hace mucho tiempo que no viene a pasarse una temporada con nosotros.

Cuando el comentario _Inocente _fue soltado las reacciones fueron dignas de admirar, Gaara frunció sus inexistentes cejas hasta lo imposible mirando a la chica con expresión seria, la Hokage miro rápidamente al Nara mientras cubría su boca con una mano para ocultar la risita de _oh-si! _Que esta dibujaba, Kakashi sonreía feliz bajo la máscara o al menos eso indicaba su único ojito que brillaba feliz.

Shikamaru por su parte estaba lívido, hasta el perpetuo aburrimiento se fue de su rostro, mientras miraba su ex compañera de grupo horrorizado.

-Es una buena idea-hablo Kakashi tras aclarar su garganta para darle seriedad a su voz- Pero supongo que necesitaremos otro equipo para esa misión ya que aquí no contaremos ni con la ayuda del Nara ni con Sabaku… Shikamaru por razones obvias y Gaara por motivo de seguridad… para el Nara claro.

-Veo que entiende Kakashi-sensei- corroboro la Yamanaka- después de todo no queremos descubrir por casualidad una vena celosa en cierto hermano pelirrojo con titulo de Kage- miro al chico en cuestión cuyo rostro era inescrutable mientras miraba a los dos interlocutores que tenía casi enfrente decidiendo que ese dúo no le gusta nada- ¿verdad… Shika…maru?

Cuando la rubia volteo la vista hacia el moreno, quien no había dicho una sola palabra se encontró con el espacio que este ocupaba completamente vacío, el Nara no se encontraba en parte, la rubia miro a su kage y esta se encogió de hombros al igual que Kakashi, antes de reírse a carcajadas limpias.

Gaara pensó que era muy buen momento para desaparecer el también.

-Supongo que el que se haya marchado no lo librara ¿verdad?-pregunto Kakashi feliz mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta detrás del Kazakage.

-Nop. No lo hará- sentencio la Yamanaka después de recibir la aprobación de Tsunade pues esta incluso pensaba quienes serian los dos integrantes de este nuevo equipo.

-Eso es un hecho- murmuro la mujer con una sonrisa siniestra, ya sola en su despacho. Feliz de que las misiones de su aldea no sea solo del tipo peligrosas.

**The end!**

**Líneas finales by saku aya!**

Espero que el epilogo haya sido de su agrado… me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y lo de la alusión a la pareja Shikamaru-Temari no es una opción por si alguien se pregunta, solo quería poner a Shikamaru en una situación vergonzosa ^^

Me pareció curioso el papel que todos jugaron para hacer de estos chicos una pareja. Juro que yo misma no tenía idea de que Ayame participaba hasta ahora. En cuanto a lo de casarse ¿Ino le dijo a Neji que Naruto y Kiba se iban a casar? Wow! No me entere de esa. Me hubiese gustado ver su reacción :P

Esto es el verdadero final de la historia…

No sé cómo se van desarrollando los chicos en su relación en un terreno mas especifico. Ni siquiera sé si Neji dejara que Kiba se reúna con Naruto algún día, o Sasuke ya que estamos, es más! Creo que Sasuke se llevara a Naruto para asegurarse de que no vea a Kiba en un laaaargo tiempo ¿no?

Gracias a todos quienes la siguieron hasta aquí.

Un besote y nos veremos alguna otra vez.

Sayonara!

Con cariño

**Saku-Aya.**

_Definitivamente:_

"**Un fic es como un viaje; se comienza con inquietud y se termina con melancolía" ¿no?.**


End file.
